Ever the Same
by PurpleWaffles
Summary: Originally called 'My Rose' Fayte E. Forsythe is forced to move from her home in London to Sky High to live with her Godmother, Principal Linda Powers when tragedy strikes her home and changes her life forever. WarrenOC.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey! Yes I know.. I'm totally evil for not updating "Crash and Burn" for SO damn long! Thing is, I'm just not really motivated for the fic anymore.. Like.. I honestly have no idea what to write about! But fear not! That fic is not being abandoned! This story just popped into my head as I was watching "Sky High", so I decided to post it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sky High or any of the characters associated with it. I only own their personalities and thoughts in this story, Fayte, Tori, and any other characters you do not recognize from the movie!

Quick Note: I don't think they mentioned Principal Powers' first name in the movie, so I'm going to go with the name Linda for her! S'alright with you, s'alright with me! Heh :).

This chapter is mainly a description of Fayte and some other things.

This story is a bit of a Mary-Sue, like my other fics. I try my best not to let my fictions get out of hand and sappy like most Mary-Sue stories go. I hope you enjoy!

This is a Warren/OC!

Also: Haha, sorry, I keep thinking of things to help explain this story better. I didnt catch where Sky High or the Stronghold family was actually located, so I decided to use Los Angeles since it looked kinda similar to me. Oh! And I am writing all of the flashbacks in semi-story form! You'll be able to tell when you read them!

Fayte leaned her head against the cool glass window of the bus. They were soaring through the sky at top speed, though the passing of gray clouds and bewildered birds were starting to bore her. Ron was great to talk to, but the conversation had died down considerably during the long half hour flight from London to Sky High.

"You know, it may help the flight time if your mood lightened a bit. This storm is really slowing us down." Ron called from the front of the bus. She sighed and smiled softly, the clouds parted slightly and the rain let up. "Thanks, Fayte!"

"No problem, Ron." she said and leaned her head against the window again.

"We should be there in about fifteen minutes. Principal Powers is really looking forward to seeing you again." He turned towards her briefly and flashed her a smile, then his face turned sympathetic. "I'm really sorry to hear about what happened to your brother... Its terrible what happened between your parents as well-" he trailed off as he saw her expression darken a little, the clouds reforming.

"I really don't want to talk about either of those things, Ron, if you don't mind." she said softly, refusing to let any tears fall.

"I'm sorry, Fayte. I should never have brought it up." he sighed and turned back to driving. "I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts, diddly-dee..." he sung softly. Fayte let out a small laugh and shook her head. Again, the clouds parted and the downpour turned into a light sprinkling. Ron smiled, happy that he could lift the poor girl's spirits momentarily.

"Fayte!" Principal Powers called happily from the steps leading inside the school and walked out, covering her head with her umbrella. "I'm so happy to see you, darling!" she smiled and hugged her. "Come inside, you must be freezing!"

Fayte smiled and hugged her godmother back. The clouds cleared and soft morning sunlight shined down on the courtyard. "Hey, Linda." she said, smiling warmly.

"Come on, I have your room all set up for you. We can unpack your things and talk about what we're going to do." Linda wrapped her arm around the younger girl's shoulders and lead her into the school.

Once inside, she lead her over to one of the paintings in one of the corridors near the gym. She pushed a small button on the frame and the picture split and moved to the side, revealing a small gel grid.

"Go on and put your hand on it. I programmed it last night to open to your hand print only." she smiled and stepped back. Fayte broke into a wide grin as she stepped up to the grid. She gently pressed her hand on it and there was a soft whirring noise as a small door-sized portion of the wall lifted. "Come on." Linda said and stepped into the small opening, it was big enough to fit two people inside.

Fayte jumped slightly as the floor began to rise. A few seconds later, they stopped rising and stepped into a short corridor with wooden floors. There were a few potted plants and an oriental rug outside a large door. Fayte smiled at her godmother and turned the knob, allowing the door to swing open to a large room.

It was a sitting room with deep purple carpet and lavender walls. There was a large overstuffed purple couch sitting in front of a fireplace and many bookshelves around the walls. She walked a bit further into the room and saw that there was another purple couch in the back of the room in front of a large television. A large window with billowing silver curtains was behind it, showing a fantastic view to the courtyard and the end of the school ground, showing the cloudy abyss below.

There was a kitchen off to the side complete with a fridge stocked with food, pots, pans, a microwave and a coffee maker.

"This is wonderful!" Fayte exclaimed and hugged Linda again. Linda laughed and patted her back.

"There's more, hon, take a look in the other rooms!" She smiled and led her through the large oak double doors that lead into the bedroom.

Fayte let out a gasp as she looked around the room. Both the walls and carpet were a rich cream color and there was a massive four-poster bed against one wall, all lain with lilac satin bedclothes; a soft scarlet robe hung from a peg on one of the posts. But to Fayte's pure shock and happiness, there was a grand piano in the corner of the room next to a large wardrobe and a few other bookshelves.

"Oh my god.." she trailed off as she sat on the bench and ran her fingers over the shiny keys. It was just like the one her mother had owned at home, except new. "Thank you so much, Linda. You have no idea how much this means to me." a tear wound down her cheek, but she was smiling all the while.

"Its no problem, hon." Linda said, smiling softly and embraced her goddaughter tightly. "I'll leave you to explore your new home, I'll bring up your luggage and then we can talk, alright?" Fayte nodded.

"Thank you." she said, looking around the room. Linda nodded and patted her on the shoulder, then left the room.

Fayte closed the top over the keys to the piano and leant her elbows on it, putting her face into her hands. She couldn't stop the tears that escaped her eyes. She got lost in her thoughts of her old life and why she had been sent here in the first place.

_Flashback_

"_Mum! Mum, oh my God, are you alright!" she shouted as she dropped her school bag on the floor and raced to the collapsed figure of her mother. Claudia Forsythe lifted her head. Her long red hair was disheveled and her daughter smoothed it away._

"_Your brother..."_ _Claudia shook her head and collapsed into sobs again._

"_Mum? What about Daniel? What's wrong?" Fayte's heart was racing as she watched how distressed her mother was._

"_He... he flew out to Los Angeles to help the Commander take down Barron Battle and he..." Claudia let out a strangled sob and clutched her daughter tightly. "Fayte.. Your brother's dead.." _

_Fayte's breath caught in her throat as she thought about how her strong, obnoxious brother had bid her a good day of school just this morning. 'He's gone...' she thought. 'Oh my God, he's gone..' She shook her head as silent tears streamed down her face. All she could do was sit there as her mother held on to her tightly. _

"_Promise me you'll be a sidekick, Fayte. You have to promise me.. Oh God... I don't want to lose you too!"_ _Claudia sobbed into her daughter's shoulder._

"_I promise, mum.." Fayte choked out and let her grief overcome her as she embraced her mother on the kitchen floor._

_End Flashback_

Fayte looked up when she heard the sound of glass smashing come from the courtyard. She looked down to see that one of the windows to Ron's bus had been shattered due to the fierce winds her memory created. She felt terrible when she saw Linda and Ron making their way through the wind and harsh pelting rain and sticky mud, hefting her luggage containing all of her possessions. But she just couldn't stop the memories from flooding back.

_Flashback_

_(Two months after the death of Daniel Forsythe)_

"_You stupid bitch!" Fayte heard as she walked downstairs from her room. She had heard her parents fighting and decided to come down the stairs and hear what it was about. "If it weren't for you pressuring Daniel to be a hero, he never would have died!" she heard the drunken voice of her father scream, then the harsh noise of someone being slapped. _

_Fayte could hear the soft sobs of her mother as her father went on with his drunken rant. She walked down the stairs and just outside the entrance to the kitchen. She stood in the doorway and watched their exchange._

"_You stupid BITCH!" he shouted as he lunged for her. Claudia screamed and threw up her arms in defense. Fayte watched in horror and couldn't do a thing as she saw her father pull a gun from his coat. "You and that stupid daughter of yours! Can't she ever bring home a decent grade for once! She's a goddamn sidekick! I've never been so humiliated and ashamed in my life, and it's all your fault!" he screamed. _

"_Please, please, William, stop it!" Claudia sobbed as she cowered in the corner near the sink. _

_Fayte stood there shaking with fear, but she couldn't make her legs move. She nearly fainted as she saw her father bludgeon Claudia in the head with the butt of the pistol, knocking her unconscious. 'Get away!' was her only thought and she was finally able to turn away and run out the front door. The only sound she heard was the sound of a gunshot as she raced to her neighbor's house._

_The neighbors had called the authorities and Fayte stood in their front yard and watched from afar as the cops handcuffed her father and the paramedics walked out of her house with a white body bag, the outline of her mother beneath._

_One of the cops came to question her, but she swayed on her feet and fell into blackness._

_End Flashback_

"Fayte? Fayte!" she heard someone shout as she opened her eyes. She looked up at an unfamiliar ceiling and saw the faces of Linda, Ron, and an older woman she had never seen before.

"What happened?" Fayte asked as she sat up slowly. Linda let out a sigh of relief and pulled her goddaughter into a tight hug.

"Oh my god, Fayte, you gave us a scare!" Linda said, pulling away. "Me and Ron were out at the bus gathering your things when that huge storm started. I knew it had to be you. We came up here as fast as we could and found you passed out on the floor by the piano. I watched over you as Ron went down to find Nurse Spex. Are you okay?" Fayte nodded and rubbed her head.

"Do you want to come down to my office for a little while or are you okay, honey?" asked Spex.

"I think I'll be alright, thank you." Fayte smiled softly. "Thanks for coming up." The nurse smiled kindly and nodded at Linda, then left. Ron smiled and followed her.

"So its really only been four months since..." Linda trailed off as thoughts of her best friend came flooding back to mind. Fayte nodded and looked away.

"Yeah.." she said quietly.

"Your old school in London informed me that you were a sidekick, is this true?" Linda asked, changing the subject. Fayte nodded. "Would you like to be re-tested?" Fayte shook her head.

"I promised mum when Daniel was killed that I'd be a sidekick. She said she didnt want to lose me.." a tear wound down her cheek and she hastily brushed it away. Linda sighed and nodded, hugging Fayte again.

"Well, I'll leave you to rest and everything. You have school in the morning and I do hope you wont be late." Linda smiled and stood from the bed. Fayte let out a soft chuckle at her former problem, she never could make it to class on time.

"I'll try my best, Principal Powers, thank you." Fayte smiled. Linda nodded and left the room, closing the door quietly behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey! Thanks a lot for reading and actually wanting to read chapter two! Hehe! I would appreciate reviews to keep me going! Thanks again, and here's chapter two!

Fayte woke to the sounds of many people chattering excitedly. She looked out of the window and saw all of the students of Sky High either filing into the building, or hanging out on the grounds. She couldn't help but smile slightly when she saw how many there were. At her old school, there had only been around fifty students, and she had known nearly all of them. Here, there seemed to be well over a hundred.

'_Well this is going to be interesting..._' she thought as she dressed for the day. It was warm outside since she was in a much better mood then the previous day. Her and Linda had discussed what had happened to her family later on that night and she felt much better now.

She adjusted the belt on her jeans and pulled on a white tanktop and a black t-shrug over it, tying the ends under her breasts. After pulling on her socks and shoes, she put her white hair into a ponytail, letting the blue streak frame the left side of her face.

She stood in front of the vanity table and lined her blue-gray eyes thinly with a brown pencil, topping it off with black mascara. She put a clear, glossy balm on her lips and rubbed them together slightly. She liked to look fairly natural with her makeup; not overly lining her eyes and rarely wearing eyeshadow or lipstick. Usually it was just mascara and balm, but it was the first day of school so she wanted to look a bit more presentable.

Grabbing her school things (which Linda had left for her), she walked into the kitchen and had a cup of coffee and a bit of toast. She looked into the mirror by the door and straightened her hair a bit before walking out of her home and to the small elevator.

She walked over to her locker and put the things away, only bringing what she needed for her first class. She paused and leant against the locker, observing the students.

"Excuse me," said a young girl about her age "but you're standing in front of my locker."

"Oh, sorry!" Fayte said and immediately moved to the side.

"No worries, love." said the other girl kindly. She had dark brown hair that fell against her shoulders with blonde and pink streaks throughout.

"Sorry for asking, but.. You wouldn't happen to be from London, would you?" asked Fayte.

"Yeah, I am actually. And you are too by the looks of it, or should I say 'sound'!" she laughed. "My name's Tori Dresden." she said, sticking out her hand.

"Fayte Forsythe." Fayte smiled and shook her hand.

"So may I ask what a fellow Brit. Is doing here at Sky High?" asked Tori. Fayte paused for a moment.

"Family.. problems." she said softly. "Sorry, but I don't really want to talk about it now."

"Oh, sorry. Too personal, I take it." said Tori gently. "But you gave me a fair enough answer so I'll give you one as well. My parents moved to LA about three years ago. I've been here at Sky High for two out of the three."

"Oh? What year are you?" asked Fayte.

"I'm sixteen, a Junior, you?"

"Seventeen, Senior." Fayte smiled. "Hero or Sidekick?"

"I'm a Hero." Tori answered.

"Sidekick." Fayte shrugged and they both started laughing.

"So what's your power?" Tori asked, examining her fingernails.

"My emotions control the weather. Well.. For the most part. Not all the time, its usually when my moods are at an extreme that they actually have any effect at all." Fayte paused and laughed "In fact, you can thank me for the nice weather we're having today." Tori laughed whole heartedly and took a textbook out of her locker.

"I can steal other people's powers. Very handy in a crisis." Tori winked. "Think I could borrow a bit of wind, love? I'd like to blow that bitch Penny over the edge of the school." She inclined her head over to where a dark skinned girl in a cheerleading outfit was up in a small sidekick's face.

"I think I might take care of that myself, excuse me a mo'" Fayte said and made her way over to her. "'Scuse me, Penny, is it?" The dark skinned girl looked over and sneered at her.

"Thats my name. Why are you interested?" she asked.

"Because I see you are harassing a classmate. Need I remind you that Heroes and Sidekicks are both equal as people? Just because they may have a different power then you doesn't mean that they are any less of a person. Kindly leave the poor guy alone." Fayte said evenly.

"Its none of your business, new girl." Penny sneered as she turned toward the sidekick again who promptly turned into an orange puddle.

"It may not be any of her business, Penny, but it is plenty mine."

Fayte smirked when she heard Linda's voice come up from behind her.

"Principal Powers!" exclaimed Penny nervously, she shot a death glare at Fayte.

"Detention room. Now. I'll be in shortly." Principal Powers said as she walked over to them. "Ethan, this is my goddaughter Fayte." she said to the puddle, who promptly turned back into the boy. "Fayte, I'd really love to stay and introduce you to more of the students, but I have some matters to attend to. Enjoy your classes!" Fayte nodded and Linda walked towards the detention room.

"Hi there." said Fayte, extending her hand to the boy who was straightening his clothes.

"Hey, thank you very much." he said, shaking her hand. "You've got to be a Hero." he said, smiling.

"Actually, love, I'm a Sidekick." Fayte laughed. "Why would you think I was a Hero, you haven't seen my powers."

"I dunno, just the way you took charge of that, I guess." Ethan shrugged.

"Ethan!" called a tall blonde boy with a bright green shirt on. "'Sup, my man, who's this?"

"Her name's Fayte. She's Principal Power's goddaughter. She just saved me from Penny." he replied.

"I see. Hero, right?" he smiled at her.

"I thought she was a Hero, too! But it turns out she's a Sidekick, like us." Ethan smiled.

"Really? Awesome!" he exclaimed. "Oh, my name's Zak by the way, I glow. If you ever need to find your keys at night, gimme a call." Fayte laughed.

"Will do, love." she smiled.

"Where're Layla, Magenta, and Will?" asked Ethan, taking a book out of his locker.

"They're waiting for us in the courtyard. We'd better get going. It was nice meeting you, babe!" Zak said.

"Likewise." Fayte grinned.

"Alright, see you in class, Fayte. And thanks again!" Ethan said as they walked away. Fayte just waved and made her way back over to Tori.

"That was bloody brilliant, Fayte!" Tori said as Fayte walked over to her.

"It wasn't all that cool, Tori. I didnt really do anything." Fayte laughed.

"You stood up for a Sidekick. Other Heroes at this school wouldn't think anything of it."

"I'm a Sidekick too, remember?" Fayte laughed.

"Oh yeah!" said Tori. "I'm such a dur-brain!"

"Its okay, don't worry about it." Fayte shrugged.

"So you're Principal Powers' goddaughter? Thats pretty kick-ass." Tori grinned. "Keeps you out of trouble I expect."

Fayte shrugged again. "She told me that the other teachers wouldn't give me any special treatment or anything. I'm just another student."

Just then, the bell rang.

"Oh, better go to class! I'll see you at lunch!" Tori said, closing her locker.

"Alright then." Fayte smiled. "See you!"

Tori walked briskly towards Mad Science and Fayte made her way to Hero Support, receiving many smiles and appreciative looks from the sidekicks in the halls.

'_I guess it isnt going to be too bad here.._' she thought with a small smile.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Well I really appreciate the reviews! Even though they were from my best friend/little sister. I totally appreciate it, Lex! But I really need input from people who don't really know me, people who wont tell me my story is good just because they are my friend. I need responses people! Lol.

Note: If you see words that seem partially out of the norm, they are angry/surprised exclamations. You'll mostly hear them from Tori. Lol.

Examples:

"AWAAHH!"

"AIIEEE!"

Yeah.. Heh :P.

Anyways, here's chapter three!

"Fayte!"

Fayte turned at the sound of someone calling her name. It was Tori calling her from one of the tables. She motioned for her to sit down.

"Hey, Tori," said Fayte, sitting down. "How're your classes so far?"

"They're alright, I suppose. I swear I'll kill Mr. Medulla if he shouts at me one more time." Tori grumbled.

"He shouted at you?"

"Yeah, bloody ponce.." Tori sighed and shook her head. Fayte laughed. "So how are your classes?"

"Alright, Mr. Boy is nice enough." Fayte smiled.

"Good. Ooooh boy..." said Tori, focusing her eyes on someone across the room.

"What?" asked Fayte, looking to where Tori was staring so intently.

"Aidan Milburry. He is so... Oh my god! He's looking over here!" she ducked under the table.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Fayte raised an eyebrow at her.

"He's only the most attractive guy at this whole bloody school! Also, he's from New Zealand, making him even better." Tori poked her head out again, a lunch tray shielding her face.

"Bloody hell, he's looked away, you can come out of hiding now." Fayte rolled her eyes and laughed.

"You sure?" Tori poked her head out again, peeking around the tray.

"Promise." said Fayte, biting into her sandwich. Tori nodded and sat back down at the table.

"You soddin' bitch!" Tori exclaimed, diving back under the table. "You said he wasn't looking anymore!"

"Correction: I said he'd looked away. I didnt say completely. I'll overlook the 'sodding bitch' comment." Fayte grinned. "Anyway, he's eyeing you."

"AIIEEE!" Tori dived back under the table. "I HATE you! Aawahhh!"

"Really?" Fayte said, taking another bite of her sandwich. "'Aawahhh,' huh? Interesting."

"Shut up.." Tori grumbled. Fayte laughed and pulled her back onto the seat.

"Okay, no need to worry now, I don't see him anymore. I think he left."

"Thank God.." said Tori, finally being able to take a sip of her cranberry juice.

"Um, excuse me.. But are you alright?" they heard a distinctly male voice from behind them.

"Wha...?" Tori turned and froze. There stood Aidan Milburry. "Aawah.. Umm.. I mean, HI!"

"Hi.." said Aidan, raising an eyebrow.

Fayte took this moment to finally see what Tori was 'aawahh'ing about. Aidan was rather tall, about two heads taller then her. He had longish dirty blond hair that winged out around his chin. He had a very surfer-like look to him, though she could tell he was much more intelligent then your average beach bum. His brown eyes were very expressive.

"Well, if you're sure you're doing alright, I guess I'll get going." He scratched the back of his head and turned to leave.

"Wait! Wait, no! I'm NOT okay! I-I... I'm DYING! Ohmigod, help me!" she fainted and fell off of her chair.

Fayte raised an eyebrow and leant down.

"Tori..?" she whispered. "You're being dumb.. Sorry, love, but you are."

"Shh!" Tori whispered frantically, opened her eyes, winked and closed them again.

"Oh my God! Umm.. Aidan, you'd better take her to the nurse!" Fayte exclaimed.

By now, the entire cafeteria was staring at their table.

"Umm, right." Aidan said, and lifted Tori up and cradled her in his arms. "See you." he said and started walking away. Tori opened her eyes again, smirked, winked over his shoulder, then proceeded to play dead.

Fayte let out a small chuckle. The bell rang, signifying that it was time for the next set of classes. She made her way out to her locker and grabbed the other books she'd be needing for Mr. Medulla's class. She turned and slammed into someone who had been standing next to her rather hard.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry!" she exclaimed, pushing herself up off of his chest. The guy sighed in irritation.

"Don't worry about it." he said gruffly, standing and offering the textbook which had landed on his head.

"Thanks.." she said, blushing with embarrassment. "Um.. I know that this is an awkward time to introduce myself, but I'm Fayte." she offered her hand. He looked at her for a moment, then shook it.

"Warren." he said, he slung his bag over his shoulder and walked away.

She let out a breath she didnt know she had been holding. She watched him as he walked away.

Long brown hair with a red streak. The one second he met her gaze, she could see how dark and brooding they were. She had always been a sucker for the 'bad boys' in leather jackets and ripped jeans, and this guy had it down!

"Fayte!"

She turned to see Layla walking up to her.

"Hey, Layla, what's up?" she asked.

"Nothing really. Me and the guys were wondering if you wanted to hang out tonight after school. It's a Friday so I don't think your parents would have any trouble with that!" Layla grinned.

"Um.. My mom's dead." Fayte said softly. "And I don't have a father, not anymore." Layla stood in shock.

"Oh my god, Fayte.. I'm so sorry!" Layla said, looking down at her feet.

"Don't worry about it." Fayte said. "I'll ask my guardian though. It shouldn't be a problem." She gave Layla a small smile, and Layla returned it.

"Okay. Want to come to my house after school?" she asked.

"That would be best, I think. You should come with me to my place first, though, just so I can change and get ready and everything."

"Alright. No problem. Where do you live?"

"Well.. You're gonna think its odd.. But live above the school. Principal Powers, or Linda to me, is my godmother. She's offered me a place to stay."

"Really? That's so cool! Alright, I'll meet you here after school?"

"That sounds good to me, only.. Don't we have last period together? You can just meet me in class.." Fayte trailed off and laughed at Layla's expression.

"Oh yeah!" her face was slightly pink. "Duhh.. Sorry about that!"

"Its no problem. I'll see you then." Fayte smiled.

"Bye!" Layla waved and walked off.


	4. Chapter 4

"Linda?" Fayte knocked on her godmother's office and poked her head inside the door. Linda looked up from a stack of papers and smiled.

"Come in, Fayte. What do you need?" she asked, taking off her glasses.

"My friend Layla invited me to hang out with her and some friends of ours. So I was wondering if I could go." Fayte said as she leant against the doorframe.

"Well, I don't really see why not. It is a Friday after all." Linda smiled. "Just be safe and have fun."

"Thanks, Linda! I'll see you later!" Fayte grinned and ran out of the office, leaving a very amused Principal Powers to her papers.

"Okay, so where's your place at?" asked Layla as they walked through the halls after classes had ended.

"Just over here." She went to the corridor near the gym and pushed the familiar button on the frame, once again putting her hand to the glowing blue grid.

"Ooooh, very cool." said Layla as they stepped into the small elevator. Fayte smiled.

A few moments later, they stepped onto the landing. Fayte sighed slightly and unlocked the oak door. Layla gasped and walked into the room.

"Very stylish!" she exclaimed and threw herself on the oversized purple couch. "This is _nice_!"

"Thank you. Linda really does know how to decorate a room." Fayte smiled. "Do you want a coke or anything?"

"No, I'm alright, thanks." Layla grinned. "So, what're you gonna wear?"

"That all depends on where we're going." Fayte replied and motioned for Layla to follow here. "So where _are_ we going?"

"We were thinking of dropping by the Paper Lantern and getting something to eat. Well, minus Will.. He doesn't like Chinese much. He'll just get something at the McDonald's or something." Layla shrugged. "Then we were thinking about going to a park or something just to hang out."

"Alright. So something casual, then?" Fayte rummaged through her wardrobe.

"Casual but flirty." Layla winked. Fayte laughed.

"Alright, how about these?" Fayte held out a pair of black pants. They had chains and a bit of a lingerie feel to them, with lace and hook and eye snaps sewn on the pockets and hem.

"Those are cute. Now what about a top?" Layla stood from the bed and pushed away a few hangers of various tops. "How about this one?" She held up a fuzzy black sweater with a low neckline. "This is very cute!"

"Yeah, that's one of my favorites. Its probably going to be chilly out later so it will be perfect. Thanks Layla, I nearly missed it." Fayte laughed and walked to the bathroom, grabbing fresh undergarments on the way. "Be back out in a mo'."

"Perfect." Layla smiled when Fayte walked out of the bathroom. "Ready to go to my house?" Fayte nodded. "Alright, lets go. I hope Ron hasn't left yet!"

Both girls sprinted over to the bus which was about to leave. They were both out of breath by the time they got into the last remaining seat.

"Took you long enough!" said Will from his position next to Zak.

"Sorry! We had to stop by Fayte's room." Layla said. "Zak, would you switch me seats, please?"

Zak nodded and stood, grinning at Fayte.

"Hello, again." she smiled.

"Hey babe!" he grinned and sat next to her. "So you're hanging out with us tonight?"

"Yeah. Linda- er.. Principal Powers said I could." she laughed softly. This boy always had a way of cheering her up. Even if she was completely happy, he would still manage to surpass it with his personality.

"Sweet! So, I forgot to ask you earlier, but what year are you?" he asked.

"I'm a Senior. How about you?"

"Well, Ethan, Will, Layla, Magenta, and I are all Juniors. War'," he motioned to someone sitting in the back of the bus, "was bumped up a grade because he's smart as hell, so he's a Senior now. Which is kind-of funny, he's a year older then us, but was in the same grade as we were." he smirked. "But I guess it was because of the stresses he's had at home. What, with his father being Barron Battle and all."

Fayte's eyes widened, and she felt a stabbing pain in her chest. She looked back at the guy named 'War' and found it to be the same guy she had run into earlier. He was Warren Peace. The son of the man who took her best friend away from her six months ago.

Zak didnt seem to notice that Fayte wasn't really in the mood to talk much anymore, yet he kept blabbing about random topics, with Fayte barely paying attention.

They stepped off of the bus a few minutes later, Will giving Layla a quick kiss before they parted ways.

"Come on, my house is right across the street from his." she said, pulling Fayte along. "We still have a few hours before we're actually going, so we have some time to kill... Are you okay?" Fayte was sitting on the small couch in Layla's room, her hands folded together and her eyes staring into nothing. Layla could tell that she was struggling with something.

Fayte looked up at her. "I... it's nothing. I'll be alright. Just thinking." Layla didnt completely believe her, but she nodded anyway and decided not to push.

"Do you want a coke? Juice, anything?"she asked.

"A coke sounds nice." Fayte replied.

"Alright, come on." Layla led her into the kitchen. "We have seven-up, root beer, and mountain dew."

"I'll take a mountain dew, thanks." Fayte sat at one of the stools. Layla nodded and passed her a can, opening her own root beer.

"So are you sure everything's okay? You seem kind-of distracted." Layla said, sitting next to her at the counter.

"You know how I told you that my mom died, and that I didnt have a father?" Layla nodded. "Well.. Mum was murdered.. By my dad. He's in jail now. But, about two months before that, my brother was killed. He was helping the Commander and Jet Stream in LA. He was killed.." she trailed off. Layla gave her a sympathetic look and waited until she was able to continue. "He was killed by Barron Battle."

Layla's eyes widened. "...Warren's dad.." she said softly. "I see. Fayte, I'm so sorry!" she pulled Fayte into a hug. Fayte sighed and hugged her back. "I.. I don't want you getting the wrong idea about Warren. He's nothing like his father, nothing like him at all. He's such a nice guy; kind of gruff and sometimes even a little rude, but he's a good person." Fayte nodded.

"I'm sure he is.. But still. He's the son of the man who killed my brother, which in turn drove my father to kill my mum." Fayte paused. "I hope you'll understand when I say that I might not warm up to him right away.."

"Oh, Fayte, I understand." Layla gave her another hug. "It's a lot to deal with.. But.. He's more then likely going to be hanging out with us tonight. He's a good friend of ours." she paused seeing Fayte stiffen slightly. "I don't know if you heard about it or not when you were in London, but he helped us defeat Royal Pain and save the school a few years ago." Fayte nodded. She had heard about something like that.

"Yeah. I did hear about that." she said, taking a gulp of her soda. Layla decided to change the subject.

"Well, we still have an hour or so until we're going out.. You wanna watch a movie or something?"

Fayte smiled and nodded, happy for a change of subject. She'd have to deal with seeing Warren again later.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: I'm so sorry for the delay on this chapter! But think about it, would you rather have a crappy chapter that took me an hour to write? Or would you rather wait a coupla days to get a semi-decent one? Lol. I assume you'd want the decent. **_

**_THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! Keep em coming:D_**

_**Note: The song "Sexy Back" by Justin Timberlake (all lyrics from here on will be done in **Italics**), was used in this chapter. **_

_**Also, Warren may be just a bit OOC in here.**_

"Right, we all set?" asked Fayte as her and Layla put on the finishing touches of makeup.

"Yeah, I think so." Layla smiled. "Its nearly time to go, the guys should be here soon." Just at that moment, the doorbell rang. "Told you!" Layla grinned. Fayte laughed and they ran down the stairs.

"Hey girls!" said Will happily as he walked into the threshold of the door and pulled Layla into his arms.

"Hey Will." Layla smiled and kissed him softly.

"Hey guys." Fayte smiled at each of them. "Ready to go?"

"Hellz yeah!" shouted Zak. Fayte smiled when she saw that he was holding hands with the girl named Magenta.

"Hey, I'm Fayte." Fayte smiled and held her hand out to the other girl.

"Magenta." she smiled. "Good to meet you."

"Alright, everyone knows everyone? Good, lets go!" Zak shouted, running back out into the front yard, pulling Magenta along.

"Zak, you retard, quit running! The Paper Lantern isnt going to sprout legs and run away!" she laughed, trying to pull her hand free.

"The restaurant probably wont, but War might!" he protested and continued jogging down the road.

"You mean to tell me that people randomly sprout more legs then they need here?" asked Fayte, hiding a smirk, "'cause you see, people in London rarely did anything of the sort." Everyone laughed and Zak slowed down.

"I knew I liked you, you've go' a bit o' humor in ya!" Zak said, doing a terrible impersonation of a British accent. Fayte's smirked turned into a large smile as she broke down into a fit of giggles.

"That was.. the abso.. absolute WORST British accent I've.. I've heard in a... really long time!" she gasped out through breaths and unrelenting laughter. By now, everyone was in hysterics, even Ethan.

"Hey! What the hell is going on out here? Come on, are we going somewhere or what, because I am NOT letting you into my restaurant with you acting like a bunch of fucktards!" came an irritated voice from the door of the Paper Lantern.

Everyone looked up from their laughing fit and saw Warren glaring at them with a raised eyebrow. His hair was pulled back into a ponytail and he had his leather jacket draped over one arm. He had a bit of Chinese food left over on his shirt. Everyone noticed and started laughing again, which made him even more annoyed.

"What the hell is it now?" he asked, walking forward towards the street, hoping to draw his insane friends away from the restaurant before Kim Lin came out and yelled at him in Cantonese again.

"Umm.." Fayte took a breath from her quiet laughter. "Sorry, love, but you've got a bit of bok choy on your shoulder." she said as she stepped forward and brushed it off. "And a bit of chow mein on your front." she picked that off and started laughing again.

"Thanks.. I know you from somewhere.." Warren searched her face. "Oh, that's right. You're the girl who fell on me and attacked me with your textbook." Fayte spluttered.

"I most certainly did _not_ attack you with a textbook! You happened to be standing behind me -rather closely I might add- and I ran into you on accident! There was absolutely no attacking involved!" Fayte protested, crossing her arms. Warren smirked and did the same.

"Oh yeah? Tell that to the bump on my forehead." he moved one of his hands and brushed a dark bang away from his face. Sure enough, there was a small bump about the size of a nickle on the left side of his forehead.

"You cant tell me that a tiny thing like that actually hurts!" Fayte said incredulously. She stood on her tiptoes (he was about 6'2", while she was 5'3"), and brushed a finger over the small bump gently. Warren winced and stepped back.

"No. It doesn't hurt one bit." he said sarcastically and rolled his eyes. Layla, noticing some tension, broke in.

"Okay, well, before we cause too much of a scene, I suggest we head on out." she said, taking Will's arm and dragging him down to the street.

"Wait, I thought you said we were going to eat here?" Fayte raised an eyebrow at Layla.

"Well.. We were going to, but I can see Kim Lin glaring at us through the window.." she trailed off. They all looked towards the window and saw Kim sending them a death glare, shaking her frying pan about threateningly.

"Yeah, I suggest we leave. Before Kim biffs someone upside the head, or I lose my job." Warren put his jacket on and pulled his hair out of the ponytail. Fayte turned to find Kim still glaring through the window, and waved with a sweet yet sarcastic smile on her face. Warren noticed and sent her a look. She just stuck her tongue out at him and continued walking. Warren just rolled his eyes and put his hands into his pockets.

"So where are we going, then?" asked Zak, entwining his fingers with Magenta's once more.

"I dunno.. Where do you guys wanna go?" asked Will, wrapping an arm around Layla's shoulders. Everyone thought for a moment.

"Isnt there a new club that just opened up somewhere?" asked Magenta after kissing Zak.

"Oh! Yeah! I feel like getting my freak on! Lets go!" Zak grinned from ear to ear and started running down the street. Again, dragging poor Mag with him.

"Zak, I'm going to fucking _hit_ you!" Magenta growled, trying to pull her hand away again.

"Fine!" Zak stopped running and plopped down on a bench outside the park across the street. "But ya'll better step it up. It might be a Friday, but my mom's always nagging at me about coming home before eleven." he sighed and hung his head. Magenta smirked and sat down beside him, rubbing his back.

"Well, a club sounds alright." said Layla. "What do you think, Fayte? Ethan? Warren?"

"Fine with me, it sounds fun!" said Ethan, smirking. Warren just shrugged.

"Alright." Fayte shrugged as well.

"Great! Lets go!" Zak stood up and was about to take off again but Magenta glared at him. "Fine, we can walk. What time is it anyway?" Fayte pulled out her cell phone.

"It is... nine thirty." she turned the ringer volume up a little and stuck it back in her purse.

"Alright, that gives me around two hours. Never mind the walking, haul ass!" Zak started running again, leaving Mag behind. She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Men..." she huffed, causing Fayte to smirk.

"So where is this club?" she asked, rummaging through her purse for some lip balm.

"A couple of blocks from here." said Will. "Actually, if you listen closely, you can hear the music from here." Fayte strained her ears slightly and could hear the faint pumping beat coming from up the street.

She squinted and saw a faint greenish glow up ahead. It was Zak dancing to whatever music he could hear up there. She laughed and pointed to where he was. Soon, everyone was laughing. All except Warren, of course, who just smirked.

"So what's this club called?" Fayte asked, fishing out her lip balm.

"Its called The Meteora." Layla answered. She turned slightly and kissed Will. He smirked and kissed her back. Fayte watched with a faintly sad smile. She'd had a boyfriend back in London. His name was Stefan and she missed him terribly. They had broken up a week before she left for Sky High. That was a while ago, but it still hurt every time she thought about it.

"Fayte, are you okay?" Layla asked, waving her hand in front of Fayte's face. Fayte snapped out of her thoughts. "You were looking kind-of lost."

"I'm fine. Just thinking." Fayte smiled softly and continued walking ahead of them.

"Will you guys hurry up, already!" they heard Zak shout from the entrance to the club. It had taken them five minutes to catch up with him.

"Oh shut up, glow-boy." Warren rolled his eyes and walked past him and into the club. Zak stuck out his tongue and grabbed Magenta by the arm.

"Now, _you_ are gonna dance with me." he smirked, dragging Magenta into the club. Fayte laughed and followed Will and Layla into the club. They wove their way through the packed dance floor by finding a current that was heading towards where the booths were. It was always Fayte's strategy to get behind someone fairly big and tall and stick behind him if he was heading in the direction she wanted to go in situations like this.

They found a large booth in one of the back corners. It was kind-of secluded from the other tables, but they had an awesome view of the dance floor and the people packed and grinding on it.

"Alright! Lets get all the girls on the floor!" shouted the DJ from the back center of the large room. People on the second level cheered and a majority of the girls made their way onto the dance floor while the guys walked back to the bar and booths.

_I'm bringing sexy back  
Them other boys don't know how to act  
I think your special whats behind your back  
So turn around and I'll pick up the slack._

"Come on, Fayte!" Layla and Magenta shouted as they ran over to the dance floor, finding a spot on the edge where the guys could see them clearly.

Fayte grinned and walked over to them. Magenta winked back at Zak and pulled Fayte in close. Fayte laughed and they started grinding their bodies together. Layla jumped in and danced with them. Fayte looked around and found most of the men's eyes on them, much to the disappointment of the rest of the girls on the floor. They were mostly dressed like whores while Layla, Magenta, and Fayte were all dressed more conservative.

Fayte's clothes were tight enough to show off her curves, but it wasn't really revealing. The pants fit her round bottom well and the low, rounded neckline of her sweater showed off just a hint of cleavage.

_Dirty babe  
You see these shackles  
Baby I'm your slave  
I'll let you whip me if I misbehave  
It's just that no one makes me feel this way_

She glanced back towards the booth where the guys were sitting. Ethan had his eyes on a dark skinned girl dancing to her right, Will and Zak were, of course, eyeing Magenta and Layla with their eyes wide open. She looked to Warren and saw that he was looking in her direction. She thought he was looking at the brunette behind her, but his eyes locked with hers.

"Alright! Lets get the guys up in here!" shouted the DJ. Zak and Will ran over to where the girls were dancing. Warren stood and took his jacket off, revealing the semi-tight black shirt underneath. He slowly made his way over to where Fayte was, only to find that some other guy had beaten him to it. The way he was rubbing and grinding on her made Warren want to flame up right there. He didnt know why he felt like doing so, I didnt give a damn about the girl whatsoever. He only wanted to have a dance.

He looked at Fayte's face and she looked at him frantically and mouthed 'Help me!' Warren smirked and walked over to them. He shouldered the man out of the way.

"Hey, baby. Is this guy bothering you?" he asked softly, cupping her chin and leaning in close. He sent the other guy a death glare and the other man abruptly moved to dance with the brunette. Fayte let out a relieved laugh and Warren smirked again, pulling back slightly.

"Thanks, Warren." she smiled. "You can go ahead and sit back down now." Warren raised an eyebrow.

"Now why would I do that?" he asked, putting his hands on her hips. She raised her own eyebrow and smiled, putting her hands on his shoulders.

_Come here girl  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Come to the back  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
VIP  
Go ahead, be gone with itDrinks on me  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Let me see what you're working with  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Look at those hips  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
You make me smile  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Go ahead child  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
And get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it_

Warren smirked when they finally got comfortable dancing with eachother and moved closer. He put his hips to hers and they both swayed against eachother to the music. Fayte laughed when she saw Ethan and the girl he'd been eyeing dance. She was a good foot and a half taller then him, but they looked cute together. Warren let out a small laugh when he noticed this too.

He looked down and found that they were in a bit of a similar situation. Fayte's legs were long enough that her hips just barely fit with his own, yet she had a slightly shorter torso which led to the top of her head reaching his armpit.

_I'm bringing sexy back  
You mother fuckers watch how I attack  
If that's your girl you better watch your back  
Cause she'll burn it up for me and that's a fact_

They were both breathing heavily as they moved in closer with the huge crowd of people. Warren brushed her slightly sweaty bangs away from her face.

_Come here girl  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Come to the back  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
VIP  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Drinks on me  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Let me see what you're working with  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Look at those hips  
Go ahead, be gone with itYou make me smile  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Go ahead child  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
And get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it_

Fayte sighed and leant her head against his chest as the song ended. Warren looked down at her and the corner of his mouth quirked upward slightly along with his eyebrows. Fayte laughed and they made their way back over to the booth.

They both held back a laugh as they saw that the girl that had been dancing with Ethan was now sitting at their booth.

"Hey, my name's Elise." she smiled when they joined them.

"Pleasure to meet you, Elise. My name's Fayte." Fayte smiled kindly and leant back into the plushy sofa.

"Warren." Warren said simply, leaning back as well. "So, glow-boy, are you on drugs or drunk or what? Because I've never seen a sober person dance like that."

"Oh yeah? What about you, Warren? You were dancing like one of them stripper model men!" Zak grinned devilishly. "Your father would be proud." Fayte's eyes widened and she felt that usual wrench in her gut at the mention of Barron Battle.

"Leave my father the fuck out of this!" said Warren angrilly. It seemed like he was about to throw a fireball at him but Layla interrupted him.

"Can we change the subject please?" she said quickly as she saw Fayte's expression change from happy to depressed.

"Excuse me, guys. I need some air." Fayte said. Warren slid out of the booth so she could climb out. She walked briskly towards the exit.

Layla sighed. "Okay, guys. There's something you should know about Fayte."

Fayte sighed softly as she sat on a bench in the park across the street from the club underneath a large tree. It was partially hidden from view of the club because of some tall bushes around it. She checked her cell phone and saw that it was past ten o'clock. She put it back in her pocket and leant her elbows on her knees, putting her head in her hands. She bit back a sob as she remembered her brother. She had completely forgotten who Warren's father was.

She wiped her tears away as she stood from the bench. She was about to take a step towards the rode and screamed when she felt someone grab her waist and clamp their hand on her mouth. The person dragged her into the bushes and slammed her up against the tree.

A lump of fear jumped into her throat and her breathing quickened. He gave her a sick grin and slurred "Hey there baby... you're a little bit fatter then what I prefer, but you'll do." She clawed at his hands, which were quite strong even though he was clearly drunk.

"Please, let me go!" she shouted fearfully and struggled against him. Tears were streaming down her face as he slammed her against the tree trunk once more. He put his hand over her mouth and forced one of her arms behind her back.

"Shut the fuck up!" he said and slapped her with the hand that had been covering her mouth, then replaced it to prevent another scream. He put a hand on her breast and squeezed painfully. Fayte winced and bit his hand. He just smirked and ignored the small trickle of blood that was oozing from the bite marks. He slowly pulled the hemline of her sweater up and moved his hand down to her pants and undid the button.

Fayte screamed against his hand and bit harder. The man winced and removed his hand, then quickly replaced it with his own lips. Fayte grimaced at the stench of his breath, it was absolutely revolting. She punched him with her free hand but he quickly grabbed it and pinned her wrist to the wall, still keeping her other hand behind her back. He tried to force his tongue into her mouth. She bit it as hard as she could and the man shouted in pain. She winced and grimaced at the taste of blood in her mouth, then screamed loudly, praying that someone would hear.

"You're gonna pay for that!" he said angrilly and backhanded her hard. Her eyes widened as the back of her head connected with the trunk. She couldn't do a thing as the dizziness took over. His moves became more violent and he undid the fly of her jeans. She tried to shake her head free of the spots that danced across her eyes.

She was about to faint when she heard someone shout "Hey! Leave her alone!" and in a moment she felt his weight leave her, and she collapsed against the tree. She saw the man being shoved out of the bushes, but not before he got punched hard in the jaw. She sunk down along the wall, tears streaming down her face. Just before she hit the ground, she felt someone take hold of her waist from behind, then she started sobbing.

"Shh.. You're alright, now." Warren whispered as he held her to his chest. He stroked her hair and hugged her trembling form tighter to himself, not noticing the blood flowing onto his shirt from the injury to her head.

"W-Warren..?" she whispered hoarsely and looked up at him. Warren sighed, shook his head, and hugged her tighter to himself. Fayte sobbed again and buried her face in his chest, letting her tears flow freely.

Warren whispered soothingly into her hair as he rubbed her back gently. "Come on, Fayte. He's never going to bother you again. Don't worry, I'll protect you." Fayte sniffled and looked up at him. He gave her a small smile and wiped her tears away, brushing her bangs behind her ears.

"Oh my god.." she whispered, choking back more tears. "Thank you, Warren." She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, sniffling again. Warren rubbed her back again, trying to get her to stop crying. "How did you find me?" Warren looked a bit uneasy as he pulled away.

"Layla told us about what happened to your family." he started, noting how Fayte's face fell. "I just want to tell you that I am so sorry about what my father did. I came out here to tell you that I am nothing like him." He sighed and stood, offering his hand. "Can you stand?" Fayte nodded and allowed him to pull her up beside him. She abruptly fell against him again, moaning softly and clutching her head. "Fayte?" he looked at her, concern clearly etched in his features.

"My head is splitting..." she said softly, wincing. Warren moved behind her and looked at her head. He automatically noticed the red tint to her normally white-ish hair. He touched his fingertips to it and saw the blood come off on his fingers.

"I'll take you back to Sky High. You need to get this taken care of right away." He said, pulling out his cell. He called Will's cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Stronghold. Look, something's come up and I have to take Fayte home as soon as possible."

"Fayte? Is she okay?"

"I dunno, man. I'll let you know tomorrow, alright?"

"Okay, tell her bye for us."

"Will do, later."

Warren clicked off and turned his attention back to Fayte, who was leaning against the bench for support. "Do you know Ron's number?"

"Yeah, its in my cell." she said softly, taking it out of her pocket and thanking the heavens it wasn't damaged.

After Ron was called, they both walked down towards the Paper Lantern. He sat her down at one of the benches outside of it as they waited for the bus to arrive.

It only took about five minutes for Ron to pull the bus up next to them.

"Good god, Fayte! What's happened to you!" he asked, concerned with the young girls safety.

"I'd rather not talk about it now, Ron." she said softly as she moved towards her seat at the back of the bus. Warren stepped on and watched her go back, unsure of what to do.

"Did you want me to come with you?" he asked.

"Yes. Please, if you could it would be wonderful. I'm gonna need someone there for me tonight. That is, if you don't mind." She sat down and looked at her folded hands in her lap. Warren just nodded and went to sit with her.

"Next stop, Sky High." Ron said, unenthusiastically.

As Warren sat down, he noticed that she was still shaking slightly. He wrapped his arm around her and held both of her small hands in his, using his superpower to warm her slightly.

"Thank you." she whispered, her voice still a bit hoarse. "I'm so sorry.."

"For what?" he asked, gently running his thumb along her wrist.

"For having to deal with this. You could still be at the club having fun if it wasn't for me." She looked down at her hands again, a few more tears sliding down her cheeks as she saw the cuts and blood on them.

"You don't have to be sorry, Fayte." Warren said, gently. He really had no idea where his sudden feelings of concern and compassion for this girl had come from, but he knew that when he said that he would protect her, he meant it. "It was my choice to come after you. It was my choice to help you then and now. You don't have to say thank you and you don't have to say that you're sorry." he paused. "I'm just glad that you're okay."

"I'm just so ashamed.." she said tearfully. He watched her face, waiting for her to continue. "It was almost like I let that man do what he did.. I didn't push him away.. I was so weak.. I'm just a terrible person and let this happen to me.." she turned her head away and closed her eyes as tears fell again, but she held in her sobs.

"Fayte, look at me." Warren said, putting his fingers to her chin and turning her face so that he could look her in the eye. She kept her eyes downcast. "Look at me." he said firmly. "None of this was your fault. You were just scared. And don't ever, ever, say that you're a terrible person." He held her eyes as he leant in and kissed her forehead softly. "You were very brave."

Fayte looked up at him and smiled softly, Warren returned it.

"Thank you."

"What did I say about saying 'thank you'?"

"Sorry."

"What did I say about saying 'I'm sorry'?"

Fayte let out a small laugh and sniffled again. Warren smiled and pulled her against him again. They both watched out the window as the grounds of Sky High came up to meet them.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: WOW! Double the reviews with chapter five! WEE! Haha. Thanks a lot, guys! It really means a lot to me :D. I'm gonna attempt to use different fonts for when the characters write notes to eachother. If it doesn't work out, I apologize ahead of time! **

"So if you both have what you need, we'll leave you to go on to bed." Linda said, helping nurse Spex pick up the leftover bandages and things from the ground.

Warren was sitting with Fayte on the couch, he had his arms wrapped around her waist as her back leant against his chest, her legs stretched out over the cushions.

"Thank you, Warren, for taking care of her." Linda said, looking up at them. Warren nodded and looked into Fayte's face. She was looking a little drowsy because of the drugs Spex had given her.

"Goodnight Fayte. You should be feeling better by tomorrow." Spex smiled and nodded to Warren before following Linda out of Fayte's room.

"Are you feeling any better?" Warren asked softly, rubbing his hands over hers.

"A little." Fayte said through a yawn. "I'm a little sleepy though.." she trailed off again as another yawn escaped her mouth. Warren chuckled.

"Come on, to bed with you." he said, standing up and offering his hand. Fayte smiled and allowed him to bring her into her bedroom. He sat on her bed as Fayte changed in the bathroom.

She came out wearing soft black pants and a black tanktop. He pulled the covers back for her and helped her lie down. He pulled the covers up to her shoulders and kissed her forehead.

"When did you learn how to tuck a person in?" Fayte asked, a sleepy smile taking over her features.

"I had a little sister. She died a few years ago." Warren said, his dark eyes glimmered slightly with emotion, but it quickly left.

"I'm sorry, Warren, I shouldn't have mentioned it." Fayte said, reaching out and taking his hand.

"Its okay, Fayte. You remind me of her." He smiled softly, squeezing her hand gently.

"Could you tell me about her? It might make you feel better." Fayte said softly, squeezing his hand back. Warren sat down on the bed, bringing her hand into his lap and holding it in both of his hands.

"She was eleven when she died. She had cancer." he started with a sigh. "She had blonde hair and blue eyes, just like you. She got them from our mom. Your personalities are similar as well. She was always so fun loving and carefree on the outside, but, on the inside, she was just a scared little girl. Thats where the similarities end. You seem to be strong no matter what." he looked into her eyes for a time then stood from the bed. "You'd better get some sleep."

"But, where are you sleeping?"

"I was just gonna crash on the couch in the living room, if its alright with you." Warren scratched the back of his head.

"Its fine." Fayte smiled. "Do you need something to sleep in? I have some of my brother's old pajamas. You guys were around the same size, but he was a bit shorter."

"Oh god.. They're not going to be like high-waters on me, are they?" Warren asked, his expression turning slightly alarmed. "Because if they are, I'll just sleep in my shirt and boxers." Fayte laughed.

"He wasn't that much shorter then you, goofball." Fayte smirked and stood up, walking over to the large armoire and opening the bottom drawer.

Inside, Warren could see that there was a photograph of Fayte and who appeared to be her brother. He had white-ish blond hair like Fayte, but his eyes were hazel. They had their arms around each other's shoulders and were grinning like fools. Warren quickly stepped back as Fayte stood from the drawer, handing him a plain white t-shirt and some long black and gray flannel pants.

"Thanks." Warren said, going over to the bathroom.

"No problem, Warren." Fayte said, laying back down.

Warren walked out a few minutes later, his hair pulled into the bun he usually wore at work. The pants weren't all that short on him, he slung them low on his hips so they covered his ankles. The white t-shirt was baggy and comfortable. He walked over to the bed to find that Fayte was already asleep. He smiled, he brushed away the long blue strand that had fallen in her face, sticking to the moisture at the corner of her mouth.

"Goodnight Fayte." he whispered, leaning over and kissing her cheek gently, causing her to smile softly in her sleep. He felt something stir in him and he brushed his fingertips across her cheek. He shook his head and stepped back, heading for the door to the living room.

He took another look at her from the doorway, watching as the moonlight filtered in from the drapes, causing her nearly white hair to glow slightly.

He walked into the living room and over to the large plushy purple couch that they had been sitting on earlier. He was surprised to find that there was a blanket spread out on it, the ends tucked under the cushions. There was a blanket and a pillow stacked on one end with a note on top of them. He picked it up and unfolded it. He smiled as he read Fayte's neat handwriting:

'Goodnight Warren, I'll probably be asleep by the time you read this. I set up the couch while you were in the bathroom. Sleep well!

Fayte'

He refolded the note and set it on the coffee table. He set the pillow against one of the arms of the couch and lay back, shaking out the blanket and draping it over himself. He lay on his side and looked at the various picture frames on the table. He saw a few with Fayte and who must have been friends of her in London, pictures of just her friends, and one picture, which Warren couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy while looking at it, was of Fayte smiling contentedly in the arms of some guy.

He reached out to it and pulled it closer to himself, examining it. The guy had the looks of a good academic boy. Classic good looks, well groomed, and was wearing clothes that automatically told people that he was rich. His curly, dark, reddish-brown hair fell to the bottoms of his ears, and his green eyes were bright and cheery.

He pulled the picture carefully out of the frame and looked at the back. Fayte's handwriting caught his attention again:

'Me and Stefan, the greatest boyfriend ever! Christmas of 2005.'

Warren sighed and put it back in the frame. He set it carefully on the table and reclined onto his back, leaning his arms behind his head on the pillow. His mind was buzzing with the question 'Are they still together?'. He knew he shouldn't care, but he couldn't help it. Something about this girl was drawing him in and he couldn't break free. He would ask her about it tomorrow.

He closed his eyes and fell into a fitful sleep.

**A/N: I know, this one is considerably shorter then Chapter 5 and a tad more boring (lol), but, you've got to give me credit for the other one! It was over 11 pages long! Hehe. I'll try and type up and post the next chapter soon! REVIEW!**


	7. Did you just call me sexy?

**Just a quick A/N: Alright, so the font thing didnt work out.. Oh well! Lol. I'm gonna try to put up a name for each chapter now. It may not be consistent, but whenever I think of a name that suits the chapter, I'll use it as the title. **

**The song in here is called "We Shout" by Tatu.**

Fayte woke up to the wonderful smell of freshly brewed coffee. She opened her eyes and rubbed the sleep out of them. She heard a rustling of papers from her right and turned her head on the pillow. Warren was sitting in a chair he had pulled up to the bed reading a newspaper. A steaming mug of coffee in his hand. Fayte looked at her bed stand and saw a second steaming mug.

"Morning." Warren said, eyeing her over his mug, smirking at her bewildered expression. He was still in his pajamas and his hair was still up and slightly ruffled.

"Mornin.." Fayte said sleepily, sitting up and rubbing her tired eyes again.

"You feeling any better?"

"Yes. Yes I am, thank you. But I'll feel better once I get some caffeine in me.. " Fayte smiled, eyeing the cup on the bed stand. Warren laughed.

"Go ahead and drink, I just made it. That coconut creamer is awesome." he smiled. Fayte nodded.

"Thanks so much, Warren." Fayte raised the warm cup to her lips and inhaled the aroma of coffee grounds and coconut. She sighed in bliss after she took a sip. "Its wonderful." Warren nodded and smiled knowingly.

"Good. I have some pancakes and things in the kitchen if you're hungry." Warren said, setting the newspaper down next to the chair. "I hope you didn't mind me using your kitchen and everything."

"No, of course not! It's been a while since I've had someone cook for me." Fayte smiled sadly. Warren returned the smile and held out his hand to help her stand from the bed. "Thanks."

"I'll take your coffee into the kitchen." he lifted her mug along with his and headed back out of the room.

Fayte walked into the bathroom and turned the shower on. She felt so dirty from what had happened before. She stared into the mirror and saw the bruise that was forming on her cheekbone. She brushed her fingertips over it and winced. She pulled off her tanktop and examined the small cuts on her arms. She turned and noticed what had been paining her through the night. It was a long cut on her shoulder blade. It was still bleeding slightly and she sighed in annoyance.

She stepped out of her pants and folded them, along with her tanktop, on the sink. She pulled on the burgundy bathrobe and stepped back out into her bedroom.

She crossed over to her armoire and pulled out some baggy jeans, a t-shirt, a pair of boy-brief undies, and a black sports bra. She felt like being comfortable today.

Fayte winced as she stepped under the hot jet of the shower, it was hurting the sensitive flesh on the back of her shoulder. Soon the water turned soothing and she sighed and closed her eyes, singing softly.

'_I will forget my dreams  
Nothing is what it seems  
I will effect you  
I will protect you  
From all the crazy schemes_'

Warren looked up from his newspaper. He glanced around the room, trying to find the source of the faint singing. He checked the radio and television, but they weren't on.

'_You traded in your wings  
For everything freedom brings  
You never left me  
You never let me  
See what this feeling means_'

Warren's eyes widened slightly as he pressed his ear against the door to Fayte's bathroom.

'_Everything that you feel  
Is everything that I feel  
So when we dream  
We shout..._

We shout...'

He jumped as the shower turned off and the sound of the glass door sliding open. He quickly straightened and quickly made his way back into the kitchen.

Fayte sighed and shook a towel through her hair. Carefully patting away the water droplets around the fresh cuts and bruises. She examined the cut on her back again and sighed when she saw that it was bleeding. She carefully put the bathrobe on again and walked over to the door to the living room.

"Warren," she called out. "Could you come in here for a minute?"

Warren jumped at the sound of her voice. He set the paper down and walked over to her bedroom.

"What's up?" he asked.

"There's a cut on my back that I cant get to.." she looked down and blushed slightly. "Could you maybe help me with it?"

She saw Warren wince when he looked at the condition her back was in. The sweater had been thin so the rough texture of the tree had ripped a hole in the back, leaving a good sized gash across her left shoulder blade, and small scrapes here and there.

"Do you have any peroxide?" he asked. Fayte nodded and pointed towards the mirrored cabinet on the wall next to the larger mirror. He pulled it open and pulled out the brown bottle and some cotton swabs. He turned her so that her back was facing him. He put the cover on the toilet seat and sat her down on it.

"I'm going to have to pull down the back of the robe a little.." he said. Fayte nodded and winced as his knuckles brushed against the larger cut. "Sorry.." he muttered and pulled the fabric down. Thankfully, there weren't any more cuts or scrapes underneath. "This'll sting a little." he said softly. Fayte nodded and braced herself.

Warren tipped a little of the cold fluid onto the swab and dabbed the large cut gently. Fayte winced and he put his other hand over hers that was clenched into a fist on her thigh, squeezing it gently in both apology and support. She slowly opened her fist and held his hand, squeezing as he dabbed at the cut again.

Soon the cut was completely clean. He threw the few dirty, blood-stained cotton balls into the trash and soaked a new one with the peroxide and worked on the small scrapes spread on her shoulders and around the big cut. Soon those were clean as well.

He turned her around and couldn't help but smile as she sniffled and gave a small smile back. She had been crying slightly as he cleaned the cuts and he knew it had stung.

"You were very brave." he said the way a doctor would while tending to a five year old. "I have some lollies in my office and you can pick any one you want after we're finished." Fayte laughed softly at that. Warren could tell that she was still a bit shaken. He squeezed her hand again. "You really are brave, Fayte." he said sincerely and cupped her face. Then he seemed to be startled out of a trance and shook his head, then smiled at her.

She smiled back at him weakly. "Oh, you may need a band-aid for that cut on your back." he said and rummaged through the cabinet again. He smirked when he found the box. "Winnie-the-Pooh, huh? Personally, I prefer Batman." Fayte let out a short laugh and turned towards the wall again.

"Thank you, Warren. Really." she said sincerely as he finished applying the three band-aids to the long cut.

"Its really no problem, Fayte." he squeezed her hand gently and rubbed his thumb along her scraped knuckles. "What kind of man would I be if I don't help you?"

"Not a very nice one." Fayte smiled playfully.

"Exactly." he returned the smile. "Now go get some clothes on and I'll set a plate of breakfast for you." He stood and walked back into the kitchen.

Fayte smiled and pulled on the clothes she brought into the bathroom and pulled her hair into a high ponytail, letting the blue streak frame her face.

She gasped as she saw the kitchen table laid out with two plates, juice, coffee, toast, pancakes, jam, and butter. There was also a small plate of scrambled eggs in the center.

"Warren, this is wonderful!" she smiled happily and sat down across from him. "You really do too much for me."

"I know. And it's really out of character." he smirked. "This does not leave this room, you hear? This niceness and compassion is only between us, got it?" Fayte laughed and poured herself some orange juice.

"Of course." Fayte smirked. "Wouldn't want to ruin your reputation as the sexy, pyro, bad boy!" Warren raised his eyebrows slightly.

"Did you just call me sexy?" he asked, smirking. Fayte froze. She didnt realize that the word had slipped out.

"Umm.. I uh.." she stammered, blushing furiously. "You are... very... attractive.." she coughed nervously and took a shaky drink of her orange juice.

"Hmm.." Warren hid a snort of laughter and hid behind the newspaper once again. "Well. You are very attractive too." he said calmly, reaching around the paper and grabbing a piece of toast from the plate.

Fayte choked on her orange juice and Warren hid another laugh behind his toast.


	8. Chapter 8

"Well, I'd better get going." Warren said, standing up and retrieving his clothes and taking them into the bathroom. Fayte sighed and sat on the big purple couch.

She ran her fingers over the glass of each picture frame on the table. A small tear wound its way down her face, only to be caught by Warren's finger.

"You okay?" he asked, sitting next to her, back in his normal clothes. Fayte sniffled and nodded.

"I know I've only been here for a few days, but I still miss them. These are the people I grew up with." another tear ran down her face. Warren sighed and wrapped his arms around her.

"Its okay to miss them, Fayte." he said softly, wiping away the tears that fell. Fayte sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. Warren heated up his hands slightly and rubbed her back gently. Fayte sighed in contentment and smiled against his shoulder.

"Thank you." she said softly. "But you're making me sleepy again." Warren laughed and pulled away. His face turned soft as he leaned in and kissed her cheek.

"I'd better call Ron and have him pick me up, I have work soon." he said gently and stood from the couch. He was about to dial the number on his cell when they heard a loud crash of glass breaking.

"Actually," Fayte said after a pause, "I think he's here already."

They looked outside to find that Ron had once again bashed in one of the windows to the bus with a broom handle.

Warren raised his eyebrows and nodded. "Seems that way." he shrugged, "Guess I have a couple more minutes before it gets fixed." He plopped back down on the couch, his foot accidentally knocking one of the frames on the table over.

Fayte laughed and put it back upright. Her face turned sad when she saw the picture that was in the frame. It was the one of her and Stefan. She ran the tip of her finger along the new thin crack in the glass. This one stretched down between the couple in the photo.

"Oh, Fayte, I'm so sorry!" Warren said. "I'll replace the frame, I promise."

"Don't worry about it, Warren. I was going to put it away anyway." she said, sighing. Warren cleared his throat.

"Um, I hope you don't mind me asking, but, who is the guy in the picture?" he asked.

"He was my ex. He was a Scottish exchange student at my old school in London." Fayte ran her finger over the crack again.

"Sorry, but I cant help but notice how you're using the word 'was' when you describe him.." Warren trailed off when he saw the tears that shone in Fayte's eyes. She shook her head and bent forward, burying her face in her hands. Her hair created a white veil around her face and shoulders as she sobbed.

"He died in a car crash on Christmas night!" she sobbed out. "It was our first Christmas together, and some idiot decided to drive home drunk!" Warren was at a loss for words. He just sat and watched her, his own sadness growing. He didnt know what to do. "He was on his way home from eating dinner with my family. He was so happy and lively at the house. He was dancing and laughing... I loved him so much!" she let out a shaking gasp as her entire body shook.

Warren felt a pang in his chest when she looked up at him. Her once clear blue eyes were a dull gray. Her face was red and blotchy, the tears trailing paths along her cheeks. He jumped when a bang of thunder shook the entire house. He looked out the window to see that rain was falling in torrents, drenching poor Ron who was still repairing the window to the bus. He looked back to Fayte who was still sobbing, only more quietly.

"I'm so sorry!" she whispered through her tears, "Its my fault.." she trailed off and took several steadying breaths. Warren could hear the rain let up slightly.

"So that's your power." he said softly, trying to change the subject. Fayte nodded.

"I have three. Well two.. The third doesn't really count." she sighed, wiping away her tears. "First, I can control the weather, it was passed down to me through my grandmother. I don't ever use it voluntarily though I can if I want. It usually only happens when I'm sad, depressed, or angry. If I get angry enough, I could probably cause an earthquake and level the school." She took a breath and let it out slowly. "I also have my mom's power. She was able to heal. I can only do it to some extent.. I cant heal myself."

"I see.." Warren said. "So what's the third?"

"Well.. I don't really know if it's a power or not.." Fayte let out a short laugh, sniffling. "Cats are attracted to me for some reason. A whole flock of them will come running if they see me. I love them, but I'm allergic. Sucks, huh?" Warren laughed and rubbed her shoulder.

"Are you feeling any better?" he asked. He assumed so because the rain was now a slow drizzle, though the clouds still shadowed the usually bright mornings at Sky High. Fayte sniffled and nodded.

"I need to go wash my face. Its probably completely gross." she laughed softly and stood. Warren caught her arm.

"Fayte, you're beautiful no matter what." he said sincerely and looked into her eyes. He didnt know what was pulling him, the brightness of her eyes after the tears, or just the overall effect she had on him. He leaned in. Their lips were about an inch apart when the scratchy sound of an intercom came from the front door.

"Fayte?" came Linda Powers' voice through the small speaker. "I couldnt help but notice the sudden storm, are you alright?"

Fayte walked over to the speaker and pushed a button. "Yeah, Linda. I'm fine now, thanks."

"Alright sweety, let me know if you want to talk."

"Thanks, Linda. Bye." Fayte sighed and looked back out the window. "It looks like Ron's repaired the bus. You should probably get going, I don't want you to be late for work and be fired because of me." Warren nodded.

"Do you want to walk out with me?" he asked, still disappointed that Principal Powers had interrupted.

"Yeah, I'd better apologize to Ron." Fayte smiled. "Just give me a sec, okay?" she walked into the bathroom and turned the faucet on. A moment later, she came back out. Her face was clean, but her eyes were still slightly red and puffy. "Okay, lets go."

Warren wrapped an arm around her shoulder. The sudden storm had cooled the air and he could tell she was shivering even underneath the robe she wore.

"So, how about the dancing?"Fayte asked suddenly as they were nearing the bus.

"Dancing?" Warren asked, confused.

"Well, you told me not to tell a soul about your kindness and compassion and being totally out of character. I was wondering if I would be able to tell them about the dancing." she smirked. Warren laughed.

"Do that and I'll never speak to you again." he said, squeezing her shoulder in a mock-threatening way. Fayte laughed.

"Really? Not at all?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well... I dunno. Just don't tell anyone." he shrugged and smirked.

"Fine, fine." Fayte smiled. "Just take away all my fun."

"You know, I think I will." Warren raised an eyebrow in challenge.

"Don't mess with me, Peace." Fayte laughed. "You'd better get to work."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm going." Warren smiled and turned to step onto the bus. Fayte reached out her hand and touched his arm. He turned.

"Really, Warren, thanks for everything." she gave him a genuine smile.

"It was no problem, Fayte. I'll see you later." he returned her smile and reluctantly got onto the bus.

Fayte stood and watched the bus fly away until it was a small speck in the distance.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Oh my gosh, 28 reviews:D! I cant tell you how happy that makes me! Lol. Thank you all so much, its your positive reviews that keep me going!**

Fayte walked into her bedroom and kicked off her slippers. She was about to take another shower when she heard the all-too-familiar tune of 'Mad World' come from her cell phone.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hey, Fayte!"

"Hey, Layla. What's up?"

"Well, I was just wondering if you were okay. Warren told will that you weren't feeling well."

"Oh. Yeah, but I'm alright now."

"Thats wonderful! Because I was wondering if you were up to hanging out again tonight."

Fayte thought for a moment. "I suppose I could. Why, what do you plan on doing?"

"I was thinking of going to another club.. It's a karaoke bar, it should be fun!"

"Yeah, that does sound fun.. Just don't count on me singing." Fayte laughed. "What time?"

"Have Ron bring you to my house around seven, alright?"

"Sure. How's the dressing gonna be? Casual?"

"Flirty. Again." Layla laughed.

"Alright. I'll see you around seven, then."

"Bye!"

Fayte smiled as she hung up. A karaoke night sounded rather fun. But before she'd even think about getting up and singing in front of so many people, she'd need to have consumed quite a few alcoholic beverages.

She sighed and walked over to the piano, sitting on the cool bench. She ran her fingertips over the smooth keys and tested a few chords. She closed her eyes and thought about how her mom used to play for her before bedtime. A small smile came to her face as she played out the familiar melody.

'_Are you swimming upstream in oceans of blue?  
Do you feel like your sinking?  
Are you sick of the rain after all you've been through?   
Well I know what you're thinking  
When you can't take it  
You can make it  
Sometime soon I know you'll see_'

Fayte felt a tear stream down her cheek when she imagined her mother singing with her; the chorus they loved so much. __

'_Cause when your in you're darkest hour  
And all of the light just fades away  
When you're like a single flower whose colors have turned to shades of gray  
Well hang on and be.. strong.._'

She let out a shaky sigh and wiped the tears away. Her mother was gone, there was nothing she could do to change it. She sniffled and stood from the piano, closing the lid over the keys. It was about eleven so she still had around eight hours before she left for Layla's house. She grabbed a pair of jeans and a black halter top from her wardrobe and headed into the bathroom.

After about half an hour, she emerged. Her makeup done and her hair pulled into a high ponytail. She put on her black fleecy sweater and zipped it up half way. She pulled on her soft, black, knee-high boots and laced them tightly, pulling the bottoms of her flared jeans over them. She threw all of the things she'd need into her purse and walked down to where Linda's office was.

"Hey Linda." Fayte smiled as she walked in and plopped down onto one of the chairs in front of the large desk her godmother sat behind.

"Hello, Fayte. It seems that you have a knack at showing up while I'm doing paper work." Linda laughed and set the stack down. "What can I do for you?"

"Well, I was going to hang out with Layla and everyone again tonight. She said we were going to a karaoke bar." Fayte examined one of her fingernails, chipping some of the pinkish nail polish.

"Ahh, karaoke." Linda smiled. "I'm glad you're feeling better. What time are you going?"

"Seven." Fayte smiled, glad that she could go. "I was hoping to go into town and get some new clothes. Is that okay?"

"How are you going to get there?" asked Linda. "Ron's gone down to see his mother and wont be back til around the time you leave."

"Oh?" Fayte paused for a moment. "I could use my own... _sources_." she put extra emphasis on the last word.

"You mean to use the winds?" Linda asked. "But you don't have full control of your powers yet. For all we know, you could blow yourself to Guatemala." Fayte laughed.

"Its only a short way, and it would take me about five minutes. Please?" Fayte gave Linda the most winning puppy-dog look, her expressive blue eyes watering slightly.

"Oh, fine!" Linda huffed, though a smirk was threatening to take over her face. "I'm sure Ron would be more then willing to take a Guatemalan vacation should things go awry."

"Thank you, Linda!" Fayte laughed and hugged her. "I'll be back in an hour or so."

Fayte left the office and walked back up to her room. She opened the large window in the livingroom and spread her arms out to the sides. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the winds. Her arms were still spread and her eyes were still closed as she stepped onto the edge of the window. She concentrated all of her will on the wind.

In a moment, a small, gentle, whirlwind surrounded her. She stepped off of the ledge and felt herself fall for about a second and a half, before the wind lifted her into the sky. She finally opened her eyes and a wide smile came to her face as she flew in the protective wind.

As she had said, it only took her about five minutes to land on the ground. Also, she was in LA, not Guatemala.

She staggered slightly as she landed and nearly fell. But a pair of strong arms caught her.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Thank you so much." she said, then looked up into the face of the person who caught her.

"Aidan?" she asked, straightening herself.

"Hey there. Your name was Fayte, right?" he asked, his thick New Zealander accent sending a small shiver down her spine. He really was attractive.

"Yeah, it is. Thanks for catching me." she let out a laugh and met his gaze. "So what are you doing here?"

"Well, me and Tori were just hanging out." he shrugged.

"Tori's here?" Fayte asked. But she didnt need to, a very hyper body slammed into her from behind.

"FAYTE! Ohmigosh!" the unmistakable preppy, British accent came from the figure behind her.

"Hey Tori." Fayte laughed and turned around. "How are you?"

"I'm doing well, thanks." Tori grinned and moved to stand next to Aidan, who put his arm around her shoulders.

"That's good." Fayte smiled. "Are you two...?" she motioned between them. Tori laughed.

"Yeah, he asked me out the day after I... fainted.." Tori could barely contain the laughter the memory provoked. "So, um.. Anyways.. What are you doing here?" Fayte let out a small giggle.

"I was actually going to go buy myself some new clothes. I want something nice to wear tonight."

"Oh, where are you going?" Tori asked.

"Some friends and I are going to a karaoke bar." Fayte smiled and leaned against a stop sign.

"Oooh! Sounds fun!" Tori squealed. "Aidan! We should go!"

"Um.. Sure.." he stammered, seeming slightly disturbed by Tori's ever-so-enthusiastic attitude. "What time?"

"Seven." Fayte answered. "So did you want to accompany me in my shopping, or did you two have something else planned?"

"Actually, we were just about to go our separate ways. Mum wants me to help her pick out a new roof for the house." Aidan said, stepping back from Tori.

"Yeah, I have nothing to do. I may as well come with you so I can find something to wear as well!" Tori squealed again and latched onto Fayte's arm.

"Well, I'll see you ladies later." Aidan smiled and turned to walk down the street. The breeze lightly ruffling his blond hair.

"So, where should we go first?" asked Tori, excitedly. Fayte couldn't help it, she was partially disturbed by Tori today as well.

"I don't know what stores they have here." Fayte shrugged. "You've been here longer, what do you suggest?"

"I suggest we go to a store called 'Glitzorize' in the mall across the street. They have lots of interesting clothes and accessories." Tori grinned. "Lots of shiny things." Fayte paused in her walking and stared at her eccentric friend.

"Alright, Tori. What are you on and where the bloody hell can I get some?" Fayte said, her face deadpan. Tori burst out into giggles.

"I, my friend, am high on life!" she gasped between laughter.

"Well, that's a good thing." Fayte smiled.

They continued this strange and random chatter as they crossed the road and entered the shopping mall.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Alright! I'd just like to thank you all again for your support! It really does mean a lot to me, and it keeps me writing! If I didnt have you guys telling me that you like this story, I wouldn't see a point to continue writing it! Lol.**

**Also, since they are going to a Japanese club/karaoke bar, there are going to be some Japanese words and things. I am going to use the language to the best of my abilities and pray that I remember enough of it to actually make this make sense. I will have translations of the words in ( ) so you know what they're saying. And I'm going to be using all caps for English words spoken with a Japanese accent. For example:**

**SANKYU Thank You. **

**See what I mean? I hope you'll be able to tell what most of them are, just sound them out slowly :P. Lol.**

**The Japanese will be used in this chapter and the next.**

"OHMIGOD! We have to go in here!" Tori shouted and ran towards another store. Fayte sighed and followed.

She was already overladen with shopping bags filled with clothes and accessories. Most of them were Tori's. Tori herself was hardly carrying one bag, having given them all to Fayte who had so far only gotten a pair of earrings and a hat.

Tori had even tried her damned hardest to get Fayte to buy a kitten at the pet store. And Fayte tried her damned hardest to explain to Tori that she was allergic to cats.

"Fayte, come ON! You are so SLOW!" she shouted from yet another preppy store.Fayte grumbled and maneuvered herself through the crowd of people, trying not to knock anyone down with all of the bags in her arms.

"Tori, listen, why don't you take a few of YOUR bags and let me buy some things." Fayte said as she walked over to where Tori was trying on shoes.

"Just set them down for now." Tori grinned. "Sorry about that, I'll help you after we're done here. Did you need some new shoes too?"

"Actually, I kinda have my eye on those boots over there.." Fayte said, setting the bags down and walking over to the rack where a pair of knee-high black boots with a three inch heel sat.

She picked them up and sat on the same bench Tori was. She unzipped the sides and slipped them on. After zipping them up, she stood and marveled at her reflection. She was now a bit taller then Tori.

"Heck yes!" she grinned and spun around. "These are wonderful!"

"Perfect for clubbing," Tori smiled and stood beside her, "I approve."

"Good." Fayte grinned and brought them over to the register. Tori went with a pair of strappy pink heels to go with the outfit she bought. "Bloody hell, Tor! Those shoes are fifty dollars!" Fayte stared at the pink shoes in awe.

"I know." Tori shrugged and smiled. "No big deal."

"You've had to have spent over a hundred by now!"

"Yeah... and? As I said, no big deal." Tori shrugged again and fished out her credit card. "My parents are rich, Fay." Fayte nodded in understanding. Her father had been a top business man and her mother was a well-known dancer, so she had quite a bit of money to her name. But she still wouldn't pay fifty dollars for a pair of shoes. They'd have to be some pretty impressive shoes.

"Alright, time for some clothes for me." Fayte laughed as Tori struggled with carrying her own purchases.

"Right on." came the muffled reply behind a bag with four pairs of designer pants in them. Fayte held in a fit of giggles and continued walking to a different store.

Tori let out a sigh of relief as she set down the bags by the fitting room.

"Alright, next time, I bring a car." she gasped out as she plopped down on a plushy bench. Fayte smirked and flipped through a couple of hangers.

"Ooh, I like this one.." she said as she picked up a black sweater, much like the one she previously owned, but it was extra wide around the neckline so instead of going around her neck, it went around her shoulders. The neckline, and the bottoms of the sleeves were lined in a soft, black, faux-fur trim.

"Yeah, and you could wear those with it." Tori pointed to a pair of dark blue jeans. "Those are what I call, 'the nice-butt' pants." she smirked. Fayte raised an eyebrow at her and walked into one of the curtained fitting rooms.

"Oh my god, Fayte! That's perfect!" Tori exclaimed as Fayte walked out of the changing room. "Here, try on the boots." she handed Fayte the boots she had just purchased.

"Yeah, I kinda like this." Fayte grinned as she turned in the full-length mirror. The pants were tight around her bottom and thighs, but turned into a large flare from the knee down. The sweater was form-fitting and showed off her shoulders and a hint of cleavage, but was long enough to hit the middle of the pockets on the jeans. She was glad she had picked those boots because they made her look much slimmer, and she had to sway her hips a bit to keep from tipping over.

"Oh my God!" Tori jumped over to Fayte and put the hat on her head. It was black knit and had a 'newsie' style to it. "I think you're ready for some clubbing, girl!" she squealed and hugged her friend.

"Yeah." Fayte smiled softly and turned in the mirror once more. "I just need a necklace and I'm all set."

A half an hour later, they were both sitting on the bus to Sky High to get ready.

They burst into her room in a fit of giggles. They had to struggle to fit all of the bags into the small elevator and had to make two trips just to get them and themselves up to Fayte's place.

"I don't think I've ever done this much shopping!" Fayte laughed breathlessly as she hurled all of her bags onto the bed. She had found a few other things on the way out of the store. "And I really was about to buy that kitten, I was so caught up in the spree!"

Tori laughed and flung herself down on the couch. "So how much time do we have until we are to go to Layla's?"

"I told her that we'd be heading over to her house around 7:30."

"What club are we going to?"

"Some place called SANKYU. It's a karaoke bar as well as a dance club."

"Sounds fun.. Sounds kinda foreign." Tori laughed and pawed through one of her bags.

"Yeah, it's a Japanese place. Lots of their food and they even play some Japanese techno." Fayte grinned. She had been to Japan and had learned quite a bit of their language. She'd gone with her brother before he was killed. He had majored in Japanese translation at a civilian college, so he taught her a lot of what she knew, though she had learned even more while living there for three weeks.

"Cool." Tori said. "7:30, so that gives us about three hours.. Would you mind terribly if I took a small nap? I'm pooped.." Tori sighed and threw an arm over her eyes.

Fayte laughed. "Not at all, go ahead. I think I'm gonna take one myself." Fayte moved to the other couch and fluffed one of the pillows. She was about to close her eyes when her cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Fayte, it's Warren."

"Hi, Warren! What's up?"

"Well, I was wondering if you were going to the club with us today."

"Yeah, me and my friend Tori are going over to Layla's around 7:30."

"Awesome. So I'll see you then. But I mainly called to see if you were doing okay."

"Yeah, I'm doing alright, love. No worries."

"That's good. So I'll see you later."

"Bye."

Fayte smiled as she hung up the phone.

"Who's Warren?" asked Tori from her couch.

"He's a friend of mine." Fayte said. She didnt really want to re-live the events of the previous night. "Warren Peace."

"Warren Peace!" shouted Tori, flailing her arms and falling off of the couch. "What are you doing hanging out with Warren Peace!"

"He's my friend.. Why?" Fayte raised an eyebrow.

"He's like.. The SECOND hottest guy at the school!"

"Lemme guess.. You think that Aidan is cuter?"

"Of COURSE!" she exclaimed and climbed back onto the couch. "He's my boyfriend, I have to."

Fayte laughed and sat up. "Well, he's going to be there tonight."

"Really? Awesome! I've always wanted to meet him." Tori grinned and lay back down.

"Well, I want to have some energy at the club, so I'm going to take that nap. You with me?"

"Totally." Tori fell back against the pillow and was instantly asleep.

"Hey!" Layla said as Fayte and Tori walked up to her door. They all waved to Ron who saluted and drove off again, having already visited his mother. "You guys look so cute!"

"Thanks!" Tori smiled and walked into the house. She was wearing a sparkly pink halter-top with a pink denim miniskirt. Her strappy heels made her about two inches taller then normal, making her long legs seem even longer.

"Good job, Fayte, when the guys in the club see this, it'll take their breath away!" Layla walked around Fayte, examining her outfit.

"Well I hope not, if this outfit snags me a guy, I want one that's still breathing." Fayte smirked.

"I'm still breathing." came a deep voice from behind them. Fayte turned and saw Warren standing there. He was wearing a black, button-down, long-sleeved shirt and his ripped jeans. The sleeves of the shirt were rolled up, showing off his muscular forearms. He had a small smile on his face. "Hey, Fayte."

"Warren! What are you doing here?" asked Fayte, smiling back.

"Well, you told me that you'd be here at around seven thirty, and layla told the rest of us to come here at eight. I figured I'd be rebellious and get here at seven forty-five." he smirked and Fayte laughed.

He stepped forward and gave her a semi-awkward hug. He'd held her under completely different circumstances before, so he wasn't sure if this was acceptable on a normal day. He was relieved when Fayte hugged him back.

When they stepped apart, Layla gave them knowing smile and ushered them into the house.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Okay, this chapter, I'm borrowing a song from Highschool Musical, and a song by Angelzoom called "Turn the Sky".**

**Again, THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS:D!**

Fayte sighed as she reclined in the booth, perfectly content just relaxing and listening to the thumping beats of Japanese techno. Warren had gone to the bar to get drinks, Will, Layla, Zak, and Magenta were all out dancing. Ethan had a family thing to do that evening so he couldn't come with them. So Fayte was left on her own, lost in her thoughts.

She jumped when there was a slight slam on the table. She looked up and saw that Warren had set the tray of drinks on the table. He gave her a small smirk and sat down across from her.

"Sorry, didnt mean to startle you." he said, handing her a pink, fizzy drink.

"It's alright.. This wouldn't happen to be.. alcoholic, would it?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. Warren shrugged, raised an eyebrow, and smirked.

"Dunno, you tell me." he said, taking a swig of his own drink.

Fayte raised her own eyebrow at him and took a sip. She let out a sigh at the taste of it. It had a sweet watermelon taste with just the tiniest kick of vodka.

"This is wonderful, Warren! But.. We're underage.." she said, setting the drink back on the table. At this point, he took out his wallet and pulled out a driver's licence. She looked at the age and raised a startled eyebrow.

"You're twenty-one!" she asked, shocked. Warren laughed and set down his drink.

"Eighteen, actually. Since my dad's in jail, me and my mom sorta had to cheat the system a little." he smirked and took another drink. "So the bartender thinks we're all around twenty. He doesn't even really care as long as he gets business. Even if he knew you guys were sixteen-seventeen years old, he would give a damn."

"My kind of bartender." Fayte smirked and took another sip. Warren raised an eyebrow.

"You know, I never took you for a party girl.. though some of your dance moves might have suggested otherwise." he smirked.

"I'm not a party girl. I'm actually more of a shy-bookworm type. I just like to dance and have a drink once in a while. Nothing major." she smiled softly and stared back out at the dance floor.

The music stopped and the bar owner stepped up onto the small stage.

"Hello, everyone!" he said, his Japanese accent was quite apparent. "Time for karaoke!"

Everyone cheered and people shouted and most walked back to their seats, while the others remained on the dance floor, waiting for their turn in the spotlight.

"FAYTE!" Fayte looked over to the entrance and saw that Tori had finally gotten Aidan to come down to the club. She smiled and waved them over.

"Hey guys, this is my friend Tori and her boyfriend Aidan." She said. "Tori, Aidan, this is Magenta, Zak, Will, Layla, and Warren. I'm pretty sure you all kind-of knew eachother already."

"Hey there." Aidan said, sitting down stiffly. It seemed that being in a place like this made him uncomfortable. He seemed to loosen up just a bit when Tori sat down really close to him, held his hand and kissed his cheek gently.

"You okay?" she asked softly.

Before he got a chance to respond, a spotlight had been shined down on the both of them.

"Oooh! Looks like we have a couple to start us off!" the owner said slyly. Aidan's eyes widened and he looked around. Everyone was smiling, and a few had some sympathetic looks. Tori blushed and stared at him slightly. "Come on, get up here!"

Aidan gulped and walked up to the stage, followed by Tori. Fayte was slightly surprised. She had never seen Tori act anything different from the happy, peppy, Tori she knew.

A slow piano intro started playing when they got up on the stage and picked up their microphones, looking at the screen in front of them.

Aidan started singing awkwardly, his nervousness taking over.

Aidan: '_Living in my own world  
Didn't understand  
That anything can happen  
When you take a chance_'

He moved to get offstage when Tori started singing.

Tori: '_I never believed in  
What I couldn't see  
I never opened my heart  
To all the possibilities_'

They both smiled at eachother as they gained confidence. Aidan smiled softly at her and held her hand tightly.

Both: '_I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
And right here tonight  
_

_This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new_'

Aidan's smile grew as he unbuttoned his over shirt and tossed it off to the side, leaving him in a white muscle shirt and black trousers. All of the girls in the crowd cheered and whistled, earning a small glare from Tori.

Aidan: '_Now who'd of ever thought that  
We'd both be here tonight_'

Tori: '_And the world looks so much brighter  
With you by my side_'

Both: '_I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
I know it for real_

This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new'

Aidan threw his head back, sending his long, dirty blond around his face, glinting in the spotlight as he sung out the next line with feeling.

Aidan: '_I never knew that it could happen  
Till it happened to me_'

Fayte stood up and started clapping with the excited crowd as they both started moving along the stage, dancing to the beat and singing with their hearts.

Both: '_I didn't know it before But now it's easy to see_

It's a start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart

That it's the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new.._  
The start of something_.._ new_.'

The entire crowd cheered as they both stepped offstage and walked back to the table. Fayte jumped up and gave her friend a hug.

"That was wonderful, Tori!" she exclaimed happily. "Aidan, you were wonderful! I never thought you could sing like that!"

"Neither did I.." he said sheepishly, a small smile forming on his lips as he scratched the back of his neck. He looked to Tori who smiled up at him. He cupped the side of her face in his palm and kissed her softly on the lips. Fayte felt a small tug on her heart as she watched them. She had missed having someone there for her.

"Alright, who's going to be next?" asked the owner. Noone raised their hands. None of them had the confidence to go up on stage now that what seemed to be the best performance of all had already been done. "Oh, come on, everyone! There has to be a few people who want to sing for us!" He sighed. "Alright, I guess we'll let the spotlight choose again." he smirked.

Fayte was so absorbed in drinking her second Watermelon Fizz that she didnt even notice that the spotlight had fallen on her.

"I figured that since the other people came from this group, there'd be another who sang as well as they did!" the owner chuckled, and the crowd cheered, staring at Fayte. She blushed crimson, she had never sung for anyone but her friends and family back home.

"Um..." she paused, she knew that she was shaking and the room had suddenly gone chilly. She jumped slightly when she felt a warm, calloused hand cover her own. She looked up into Warren's brown eyes.

"Go for it." he smiled softly and squeezed her hand. "You'll be fine." Since he had heard her singing in the shower that morning, he had wanted to hear her sing for real, without the sound of water blurring her voice out. Fayte nodded slightly and nervously got to her feet.

She flipped through the songs once she got on stage. She finally settled on one she used to sing for her mom and that she already knew by heart. She cautiously looked out at the many faces watching her. She met Warren's eyes and saw his soft smile, she instantly felt a bit better. She cleared her throat in slight nervousness and started to sing as the intro played itself out.

'_If I was a bird in your hand  
Longing for a new Fairyland  
You've opened up my door  
You've set me free  
Always would return to your hand_'

She closed her eyes as she thought of her friends back home. She had always thought of Stefan when she used to sing this for them, but now, for some strange reason, she thought of Warren. She smiled softly when the chorus from the original song accompanied her.

'_If I was a Pearl on the Ground  
Only deep blue Sea all around  
But you would find my Light  
You'll rescue me  
One day, when all my calls will resound_'

She opened her eyes and looked into Warren's eyes as she continued.

'_But if I was a Flash in your Daydream  
One Day you'll see my Sign on your way_

I turn the sky to dive into your dreams  
I'd turn the sky to fall into your dreams  
A million times for you  
I hope, I beg and pray for you

A million times for you  
I hope, I beg and pray for you'

Warren sighed as he watched her. The spotlight danced across her white hair, giving her a slight halo, and the blue streak seemed to glow beneath it. He was entranced when her blue eyes met his dark ones, and he felt a slight tremor go through his body when she held the gaze as she continued to sing.

'_If I was a Tear on your Face  
Fallen like a Star lost in Space  
I crossed your Galaxy a hundred times  
To fall asleep inside your Embrace_

But if I was a Flash in your Daydream  
One Day you'll see my Sign - I will wait  
I wait..

_I turn the sky to dive into your dreams  
I'd turn the sky to fall into your dreams  
A million times for you  
I hope, I beg and pray for you-_

_I turn the sky to dive into your dreams  
I'd turn the sky to fall into your dreams  
A million times for you  
I hope, I beg and pray for.. you.._'

She bowed her head as the end of the song played itself out. She could feel the tears fill her eyes as she stepped down from the stage. Everyone cheered and clapped for her, but she didn't notice. All she could think about was why she had thought of Warren the whole time when she was singing it. It was her's and Stefan's song. It was like she betrayed him.

Warren stood to congratulate her, but she only gave him a soft, teary-eyed smile and walked passed her waiting group and went out the front doors.

She knew it was a bad idea to go outside at night by herself, remembering what happened last time. She just sighed and sat down on a stone bridge that went over a small lake at the park across the road, swinging her legs over the side of the low wall that ran along it. She stared into the dark, abyss-like water and the reflection the stars and moon cast over it. She sniffled and wiped the tears that were falling down her face.

She shook her head and put her face in her hands as the clouds above opened slightly, causing a slow, depressed drizzle to fall over the city, and the wind picked up and turned cold.

She didnt jump when she felt a warm hand placed on her shoulder. She was too numb from her feelings and the cold rain that was falling.

"Fayte?" Warren looked down at her tentatively as he sat next to her. "You should come back in, it's freezing out here." his words had a double meaning. He wanted her to come inside, but also to explain why she had caused the weather to change this drastically.

She just shook her head and continued staring out at the lake, hoping the rain would disguise her tears.

"Don't think that I don't notice that you're crying." he stated and put an arm around her shoulders. "Come on, Fayte. You know you can tell me anything." She sniffled and nodded.

"I know I can.." she leant her head against his shoulder. She wasn't sure how to go about explaining this to him, but she knew that he had at least a small fraction of feelings for her, judging on how he had tried to kiss her that morning.

"Then tell me." he said softly, rubbing her back gently, then removed his over-shirt and draped it over her shivering shoulders, leaving him in his white muscle shirt, the rain soaking through it.

"Don't do that, you'll freeze!" she looked up at him. "I'm wearing a sweater, I'll be fine."

"It's okay. Don't worry about me, I'm bigger then you." he said, smirking and put his arm around her shoulders again. She tried to ignore the fact that the rain was turning his shirt see-through. She could clearly see the outlines of his hard muscles and his nipples, she shivered again. "You're still cold?"

She shook her head and blushed slightly, glad for the darkness.

"You know, you're like my guardian angel, you're always appearing when I need you." she smiled softly and leant into him.

"Well, I don't know about the 'angel' bit, but I suppose I could be your guardian. It seems like I already am." he smiled at her and rubbed her back, ignoring the slight cold at his back. "So, tell me what's wrong."

Fayte sighed. "Well, the song I sang earlier.. It was the song that I used to sing for Stefan. But.. For some reason I..." she shook her head and felt fresh tears start to well in her eyes. Warren sighed softly and rubbed her back again.

"It's okay, Fayte." he said gently, trying to stop her tears. Fayte nodded.

"For some reason I thought... of you." she looked up at him, slightly afraid of what he'd think.

Warren paused for a moment, staring out at the dark lake. Then he sighed again and looked into her eyes.

"Really?" he asked softly. Fayte nodded and turned away. He used his forefinger and thumb to turn her face back toward him and looked into her eyes once more. He stayed that way for a moment, wiping away the tears when they fell. Fayte sniffled softly, staring into his eyes which looked almost black in the moonlight.

Warren couldn't hold himself back any longer. He slowly lowered his head and captured her lips softly. Fayte drew a sharp breath and stiffened slightly. She hadn't kissed anyone since Christmas night, before Stefan had gotten into the car crash and left her forever. After a few seconds, she softened and gently kissed him back. Warren didnt try to go any further. He was perfectly content just to keep his lips on hers. He didnt want to scare her off, and this single, soft kiss was all he needed.

He sighed as he pulled away, he smiled softly and hugged her to him again.

"Come on, the others will get worried." He stood and offered his hand. She allowed him to pull her up. She had expected him to let go of her hand, but he didnt. He kept a firm yet gentle hold on her hand as they both walked back into the club.

The clouds cleared away and the rain stopped.

**A/N: There, you all have your kiss. Lol. I must say that I am rather pleased at the way it turned out. Not TOO corny :P.**


	12. Be strong

**A/N: Thanks again for reviewing :D. I honestly hope the last chapter wasn't too corny, and if it was, you have my sincerest apologies! Lol. I dunno what's going on.. but it seems like this story isnt working out too well... I dunno what happened to it, but at first, only chapter 11 worked, then all of the chapters worked besides 11.. What the heck? I dunno if it's working normally now, but, if it continues to suck, please let me know! Lol.**

**There is a song in here called 'Be Strong' by Delta Goodrem. I know that she has a very distinctive female voice, but just imagine Warren's low, rumbling voice singing it. Wee:D lol. **

Fayte laughed after another dance with Warren. Now that their feelings were out in the open, she felt much better. She still loved Stefan, but it was time to move on. He was dead, he wasn't coming back.

She sighed as she sat in the booth, leaning against Warren. Their clothes had dried somewhat and they both felt much better. Warren tilted his head slightly and kissed her temple. She smiled and looked up at him sleepily. She cupped his face with her palm and looked into his eyes. Warren started to lean down into her, but her cell phone started ringing.

"Hello?" she answered through a yawn.

"Fayte? Sweety, you have to get back here as quickly as you can. I've already sent Ron out there to get you, he should be outside Layla's house within five minutes. You really have to get here

and-" Linda's voice was frantic, she paused for a moment. "Fayte, your father's escaped from prison."

"What..!" Fayte felt a cold lump of dread drop into her stomach and slowly worm its way up to her chest.

"He left a note on the wall of his cell.. He's coming after you.. Please, Fayte, you need to get back here as fast as possible. Is Warren there..?"

Fayte was numb, she just nodded. Then shook her head because she knew that Linda couldn't see it. "Yes.." she said barely above a whisper, her voice slightly choked with tears and fear. "W-what did the note say.. exactly..?"

"I'll tell you when you get here. You really need to hurry! Don't tell the others, just tell them that you're leaving. Bring Warren with you!" Linda hung up.

Warren looked at Fayte. "Fayte..?" he asked, he cupped her face in his palms, he gasped when he saw how pale it had turned.

"We.. We have to go.." was all she could say as she stood up shakily and started walking towards the exit.

The group watched her worriedly, Warren shrugged at them, his eyebrows knitted together with worry. He had never seen Fayte this afraid.

"Fayte.. Fayte!" he called as he caught up with her, there was a storm quickly approaching, he could see the black clouds collect overhead. "What's going on? What's happened?" She looked up at him, tears streaming down her face. Along with her tears came the rain.

"Warren.. My dad.. He's escaped.." she said. "We have to.. get to Layla's.. Ron's there to take us back... to Sky High.." she trailed off as her eyes rolled back into her head, and she fell backwards.

"Oh my god.. Fayte!" he shouted as he caught her. "Fayte, wake up!" He lifted rubbed her pale face, trying to bring her back to consciousness. He lifted her into his arms and headed as fast as he could to Layla's house.

"Ron!" he shouted as he ran up to the bus. "What the hell's going on!" He lept into the bus, still carrying Fayte. He set her gently in one of the seats.

Ron let out a worried sigh and looked back at him. "You know the story about why Fayte's here, right?" Warren nodded. "Well.. Her father's escaped from prison. He left a note on his cell wall that basically said that he was coming after Fayte to... to finish what he started.." Ron shook his head and looked at Fayte. "We need to get her back to Sky High. Linda is working on what we should do, but for now, we need to get her to a safe place, where he cant find her." He pulled a lever and the door swung closed. "Better buckle her and yourself in, Peace, we're going a bit over the speed limit."

Warren quickly sat by Fayte and buckled them both in. He held onto her as the bus shot forward and off of the ramp. They were traveling as fast as it could go, and within minutes, Warren could see Sky High in the distance.

Principal Powers ran out to meet them, carrying an umbrella. Warren could tell that her face was distraught even from the slight distance between them.

"Come on, Peace, we have to get her up to her room." she said quickly and led him into the school. "Ron, you may go on to your quarters." she added and sprinted over to the portrait. "Warren." she motioned to Fayte's hand.

Warren nodded and lifted it gently to place it against the blue grid. The wall opened instantly to the small elevator. "Take her up there, lock the doors, close and lock the windows, pull the drapes. He cant know that she's here.. though, something tells me that he already does. Make sure you stay with her at all times." Linda looked at him, worry clearly written on her face.

"I wont let anything happen to her." he said and stepped into the elevator. The wall closed back on them and the small box moved upwards.

"Fayte?" he looked into her face, it was slowly turning back to her normal color, but he was still worried. "Fayte?" he asked again, stroking her face gently. She only stirred slightly, but her eyes stayed closed. He sighed and walked through the large door, bolting it as he entered the livingroom.

He quickly set her on the couch and locked all of the windows, pulling the drapes closed. He cursed when he saw that they were sheer, and easily showed the outside world. He walked over to a closet and pulled out several dark blankets. He tossed them up over each rail above the window, blocking the views from either side. No one could see in, and they couldn't see outside.

He turned back to her and saw that she was shaking, even while she was unconscious. He ran over to her and lifted her into his arms again, feeling how cold she was. He quickly carried her into her bedroom.

"Fayte... Fayte, please wake up!" he said as he lay her on her bed. "Come on, babe." he said as he rubbed her arms briskly, trying to get her to warm up. She shuddered slightly and her eyes opened.

"Warren.." she said weakly. She sat up slowly and burst into tears, clinging to his shirt.

"Shh.. Fayte, you're going to be okay. I'm here, I wont let him hurt you.." he stroked her hair gently as he whispered soothing words into her ear. Lightning crashed outside and the thunder rumbled.

Fayte nodded and snuggled into him. "This storm isnt my doing.. father's angry.." she shivered again as another flash of lightning illuminated around the blanket covering the window in her room.

"I thought you said that you gained your power from your grandmother?" Warren looked down at her.

"Father has it too. Not as much as we do. It only happens with him when his emotions are extreme." Thunder rumbled loudly over the school. Fayte gasped and buried her head into Warren's chest.

"Afraid of storms?" he smiled soothingly down at her when she nodded. He heated his hands and rubbed her back, knowing how much it calmed her. Sure enough, she was slowly nodding her head downward, fighting to stay awake.

"Warren... stop.." she whispered pleadingly as she nearly fell forward. Warren chuckled and stopped tracing random, heated designs into her back, neck, and shoulders. She sighed sleepily, then leant back against his chest.

"I think its time to sleep." he said softly and helped her lay down. He stood from the bed but her hand gripped his. He looked down at her questioningly.

"Stay with me.." she looked up at him, fear apparent in her tired eyes. Warren hesitated, then nodded, slowly lowering himself onto the bed. He pulled her back against his chest and cradled her gently. He could tell that she was still shaking. He thought of a song that might help her sleep.

'_Are you swimming upstream in oceans of blue? Do you feel like your sinking?  
Are you sick of the rain after all you've been through?   
Well I know what you're thinking  
When you can't take it  
You can make it  
Sometime soon I know you'll see_

_cause when your in you're darkest hour  
And all of the light just fades away  
When you're like a single flower whose colours have turned to shades of gray  
Well hang on and be_.._ strong_.._'_

He leant down and kissed her cheek when he heard her breathing turn soft and slow. He wrapped his arms around her waist and heated his body to warm her, then fell into a troubled sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey, thanks so much for the reviews! Sorry that I haven't updated in a coupla days.. I've had a lot going on. I have golf practice pretty-much everyday after school now, so I wont have as much time. Many apologies! The song in here is called "Waiting for Tonight" by Jennifer Lopez. Warren's going to be a little bit OOC in this chapter, as he is in most of the others it seems. But I hope you'll find it amusing! Anyways, enough waiting! Here's chapter 13 :D.**

Warren sighed as he looked at Fayte's sleeping face resting on his chest. She had tossed and turned during the night, and it nearly broke his heart when he saw tears streaming down her face as she cried for her mom to 'watch out'.

Principle Powers had buzzed up on the intercom about fifteen minutes ago. They were to go down to her office and see what was to happen to Fayte in an hour. To say the truth, he didnt want to wake her up. She had finally settled down and was sleeping peacefully. Also, she told him that she might have to go away for a while, to live with her mother's family in Ireland.

"Fayte.." he whispered softly as he stroked her cheek. She stirred slightly, but didnt wake. "Fayte." he tried again, a bit louder this time. He smiled softly as she simply rolled over and continued sleeping. An evil smirk crossed his features as he reached over to her side and poked her ribs gently.

Fayte shot awake, eyes wide.

"Wha..?" she asked, looking around. Warren laughed and rolled onto his back and sat up.

"Finally," he smirked. "I've been trying to wake you for.. about twenty seconds."

"You didnt have to poke me!" she said sleepily. "A simple nudge would have sufficed."

"Not the way you were sleeping. I would have needed a German tank to get you up." Warren laughed again. "Jeeze, did you give your parents this much trou-" he trailed off when he saw her amused expression fall. "God, Fayte, I.."

She held up a hand to silence him, then stood from the bed.

"Fayte, I'm really sorry!" Warren stood and followed her out into the kitchen.

"Its fine, Warren." she said stiffly as she cracked a few eggs into a frying pan. Warren could tell that she was trying to hold back tears.

"Fayte... really. I didnt mean to say that." he said softly as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. He kissed her cheek softly.

"I know." she whispered, sighing and leaning back against his chest. "Don't worry, I wont cry.."

Warren smiled and kissed her cheek again.

"You're a strong girl, Fayte." he hugged her gently. "You go ahead and take a shower or something. I'll finish this." he turned her around and kissed her lips softly. Fayte smiled and nodded.

"Thanks." she said, smiling softly. "Boy, you sure are different outside of school." she smirked as she walked away from him. Warren laughed and snapped at her bottom with a kitchen towel. Fayte shrieked and leapt out of the doorway just in time, turning her head back around the frame to stick her tongue out playfully. Warren laughed and shook a spatula at her.

"Sing something for me, will ya?" he shouted.

"We'll see!" Fayte answered as she gathered clothes from the bedroom.

She locked the door to the bathroom and stepped out of her clothes. "Why don't you start me off?" she called.

"Oh no, Warren Peace does _not_ sing!" he called back.

"You sang to me last night!" Fayte countered, smirking as she brushed her teeth, letting the bathroom fill up with steam.

"That was different!" Warren shouted, placing an omelette on a plate and cracking a few more eggs into the pan. "I was trying to get you to go to sleep!"

Fayte sighed dramatically. "Fine!" she called and rinsed out her toothbrush. "I'll sing by myself, then!"

She smirked and shook her head as she heard Warren laugh.

"_Like a movie scene  
In the sweetest dreams  
I have pictured us together_.."

Warren laughed and shook his head. This was the song his mom sang on occasion when she was feeling particularly happy. She'd dance around the kitchen singing into her wooden spoon.

"_Now to feel your lips  
On my fingertips  
I have to say is even better  
Then I ever thought it could possibly be  
It's perfect, it's passion, it's setting me free  
From all of my sadness  
The tears that I've cried  
I have spent all of my life_.."

Warren picked up his spatula and sang along with her.

"_Waiting for tonight, oh  
When you would be here in my arms  
Waiting for tonight, oh  
I've dreamed of this love for so long  
Waiting for tonight_.."

Fayte laughed quietly when she stood in the doorway of the kitchen. She was now clean and fully clothed in her jeans and a Flogging Molly t-shirt, her wet hair bundled up into a towel. She stood for a moment as she watched Warren dance around the kitchen, humming the song they were just singing. She had to admit, he did look pretty sexy in her long, pink apron and his hair tied up.

"Yep, definitely out of character for you." she said as she stepped into the kitchen. Warren stopped dancing abruptly and whipped around.

"Okay, seriously, Fayte. If this gets out around school, Iwill _never_ speak to you again." he laughed, pointing his spatula threateningly. Fayte laughed and sat at one of the stools next to the counter.

"Don't worry, your secret dancing to J-Lo is safe with me." Fayte tried to hide a snort of laughter. Warren smirked and snapped at her bum with the towel again. This time, he succeeded. "Alright, this means war!" she shouted and grabbed her own towel.

She lept at him and landed a whack across his back. Warren quickly moved and got her quite hard on the bottom.

"Ow! Hey, thats not fair!" she shouted as he came after her fiercely.

"What, me with a washcloth isnt fair? You grabbed a damned beach towel! That smack across the back hurt!" Warren said.

"Alright, enough of this." Fayte laughed, slightly out of breath. She sat back down on the stool. "Is breakfast done yet?"

"Yeah, hang on, let me get this bacon on a plate and we're all set." Warren used the spatula to put the crispy bacon strips onto a plate on the counter.

"I still don't get how you know how to make breakfast so well." Fayte said as she munched on some toast with jam.

"Well, I do work at a restaurant." Warren said as he bit into a piece of bacon.

"You work at a Chinese restaurant, though." Fayte said.

"Chinese people eat breakfast, don't they?" Warren smirked and continued eating. Fayte laughed.

"Well, you've gotta give me a break, I've never seen a breakfast menu at the Paper Lantern." She smiled.

"True. Might have to look into that." Warren smiled and gathered their dishes.

"Oh no, you made breakfast! I'll do the cleaning." Fayte said and stood up.

"No, you go get ready. Principal Powers wants to see us soon. She buzzed up while you were sleeping." Warren said as he took all of the plates over to the sink. Fayte stared at him.

"Why didnt you tell me this sooner?" she asked softly.

"I kinda liked how happy you were, I wanted to enjoy it for as long as I could." he said quietly, looking back at her and wrapping a few plates of left-overs in plastic wrap and sticking them in the fridge.

Fayte paused, then walked over to him. She looked into his eyes for a moment, then wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her face into his chest.

"Warren, I don't want to leave!" she said, her voice cracking. "I know she's going to try and send me to live with my mom's family. Ireland's so far away!" tears streamed down her face as she clung to him.

Warren closed his eyes tightly and wrapped his arms around her.

"I know, Fayte." he said softly, resting his cheek against her hair. "I know."

They held eachother for a time, then they broke apart when Linda's voice crackled over the intercom.

"You guys ready to come down?"

"Yeah, Linda. Hang on." Fayte said softly into the speaker. She walked over to the bathroom and took the towel off of her head. She ran her fingers through her still-damp hair. She saw Warren come up behind her in the mirror. He stilled her hands and ran his own fingers through her hair, gently getting rid of the snarls throughout it.

When he finished, he placed a soft kiss on the top of her head and took her hand.

"Well, lets go." he said softly, squeezing her hand. Fayte nodded and followed him out the door to the small elevator.

"So, I assume you both know why I called you down." Linda said as they sat on the plushy chairs in front of her desk. Fayte nodded slowly.

"Yeah." Warren said, squeezing Fayte's hand that rested on the arm of his chair.

Linda sighed. "Fayte, Claudia's brother, your uncle Samuel, called and told us that your father has already come looking for you in Dublin." Fayte looked up from the floor and into her godmother's eyes. "We think its safest for you to lay low over there for a while."

Fayte sniffled and hung her head. Warren sighed and knelt in front of her.

"Fayte.. I think its safest for you too. If it means that he cant get to you, then its for the best." he said gently, cupping her face.

"But its so far away.." Fayte looked up into his eyes, her own eyes bright from her tears.

"I know." he said and hugged her tightly.

"You two can write to eachother." Linda said. "You'd have to use different names, in case they get intercepted. If we can secure the phone lines, you may be able to call eachother once in a while."

Fayte and Warren nodded. Warren stood and sat on the arm of her chair, keeping a hand on hers.

"Fayte, I'm sorry to have to do this, but we're going to have you leave as soon as possible. Ron's going to take you to Dublin at dawn tomorrow morning. That should give you enough time to pack and say your goodbyes. You cant leave the school, but I have your friends' numbers written down." Linda said, looking sadly at the couple.

"But, how can her father even get up to Sky High?" asked Warren. "I mean, it's -literally- in the sky!"

"We have reason to believe that he is working with someone who has the abilities to get up here." Linda said. "Royal Pain."

"That's impossible!" Warren said. "We got her jailed last year!"

"I know, but she escaped around the same time as Fayte's father." Linda said sadly. "Now, go get packed and everything. Warren, you can stay with Fayte today as well if your mother allows it. If you could fly with her to Dublin, it would be a great help as well." Warren nodded.

"I'll stay with her." Warren said. "Mom should be fine with it." Linda nodded.

"You may go, then." she said. "I still have a few calls to make."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: This chapter has some Warren/Fayte loving in it. This fic was rated M for a reason. It doesn't go into any 'details', but its obvious as to what's going on. Lol. If you're not into anything like that, skip through the part, you'll be able to tell when it comes up.**

"I still don't see why you have to move all the way to Ireland." Tori said as she finished painting her toenails a rather bright shade of purple. "Couldn't they protect you just as well over here?"

Fayte shrugged, leaning back into Warren's embrace. They were all sitting up in Fayte's flat; Warren, Tori, Layla, Will, and Aidan. Zak, Magenta, and Ethan weren't able to come on such short notice, but they all sent their sympathy over the phone.

"If Linda thinks its for the best, then its for the best." Fayte said, sighing and taking a sip of soda. Warren had remained silent for pretty much the entire time. There was silence for a few moments as Will and Layla sat together on the couch, just thinking about what was going on.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Everyone jumped when they heard Tori scream.

"Tori, what the bloody hell are you screaming about?" asked Aidan, raising an eyebrow.

"C-C-C-COCKROACH!" she screamed, leaping onto the couch and brought a cushion up to her face.

"Where?" asked Layla, looking alarmed and bringing her legs all the way onto the couch. "Oh my god, there it is!" she screamed and clung to Will.

"Well.. That was a turn of events.." Warren whispered into Fayte's ear, making her giggle softly despite her past depression.

"Indeed so.." she whispered back and leant forward towards where the offending insect stood perfectly still on the carpet. "'ello there, little bug." she said sweetly, earning a look of horror from Tori. She stood from the couch and walked into the kitchen. She came back a moment later with a plastic cup and a thick piece of paper. She tiptoed behind it and quickly dropped the cup onto it, effectively trapping it. Tori screamed and clung onto Aidan. Fayte laughed and carefully slid the paper under the roach and the cup. "Warren, could you get the window, please?"

Warren nodded and walked over to the window, opening it a bit. Fayte walked over to it and stuck the cup outside, tipping it slightly. The roach slid out of it and flew off into the darkening sky.

"There, no more bug." Fayte shrugged and sat back down on the other couch, Warren sitting behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist again. "Tori, are you okay?"

Tori was shaking slightly and looked like she was about to cry.

"Tori..?" Aidan looked at his girlfriend cautiously.

"Oh my **fucking** god!" Tori wailed as she shook on the couch.

"Tori, it was just a roach.." Fayte said, raising an eyebrow at her overreacting friend.

"B-but.. It was going like _this _in my _face_!" she made a roachy, antenna-like motion on the top of her head with her fingers. The group burst out laughing. Even Layla had calmed down quickly.

"Tori, love, it was about five feet away from you..." Aidan said, patting her on the shoulder, trying not to laugh.

"B-but..!" Tori was silenced as Aidan kissed her.

"Enough of that, silly girl." he said, smiling. Tori blushed and grinned.

"I'm okay.." she said and leant against his chest.

"Not in the head.." Aidan muttered under his breath, causing everyone to laugh.

"Huh?" asked Tori, she hadn't been paying attention.

"Nothing, love." he said. Everyone laughed again, even Warren let out a chuckle. Fayte smiled.

He was never really all that expressive around their friends. He acted like the typical 'Warren Peace' everyone knew; the grumpy hothead.

She knew that he only acted like his true self when he was with her, and it made her proud. She leant back into him lovingly and kissed his cheek. He gave her a small smile and looked at her questioningly. She just smiled and shook her head.

"I'm gonna miss this.." Fayte said softly. She looked at the clock. "Its past eight o'clock, everyone."

Will stood, taking Layla's hand. Fayte stood and hugged them both.

"We'll miss you, Fayte." Will said, giving her a sad smile. "Come back soon, okay?" Fayte nodded.

"As soon as I can." she hugged Layla who sniffled lightly.

"God, I've only known you for a few days, but it almost feels like I've known you forever.." she said sadly. "I'll write you as much as I can, just send me the address when you're able to."

"Will do." Fayte smiled softly, glad she had met such wonderful people at her short time at Sky High.

"Tori, we'd better get going too." Aidan said, standing up. Fayte and he never really got to know eachother too well, so he only shook her hand and gave her a small smile. "I'm glad to have met you, Fayte."

Fayte nodded. "Likewise." she turned to Tori who's eyes were welling up with tears.

"Oh god, Fayte!" she said and hugged her tightly. "Its like I'm losing my sister! You have to promise me that you'll call me as much as you can!" Fayte felt tears well in her eyes as well.

"I will, I promise." she said softly, hugging her again. "Bye you guys.."

Everyone waved and walked out into the corridor, taking the small elevator down in pairs, out to Ron's waiting bus.

Fayte let out a shaky sigh and brought a hand up to her mouth, closing her eyes tightly and letting the tears fall freely.

Warren sighed and embraced her once more, following her as she fell to her knees.

"I've had the best time of my life, and I have to leave it so soon!" she cried into his shoulder.

"Shh.." Warren whispered soothingly, kissing her hair. "Everything's going to turn out alright, you'll see.."

"But, what if it doesn't, Warren, what if my father finds me and-" Warren cut her off, placing a hand over her mouth. Anger flashed through his dark eyes.

"Your father isnt going to find you," he said angrilly. "And everything _will_ work out!" Fayte sniffled and stared at him. Warren could see the small hint of fear in her eyes and realized that he had shouted. "Fayte, I.." He wiped the two tears that wound down her face because of him. He shook his head and embraced her tightly. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you.."

Fayte shut her eyes tightly again and cried against his chest. The way he looked just then reminded her so much of how her father was. It was a rare occasion that he ever spoke softly to her. Before her brother was killed, he had actually acted the way a good father would. But, when Daniel died, he turned cold. The look in Warren's eyes reminded her so much of her fathers, only her father's eyes were blue. It was the look he always gave her before he would strike her.

She knew that Warren would never hurt her, but she couldn't help it. It frightened her.

"Fayte.." he whispered quietly. "Come on, please stop crying.." Fayte could tell that his voice was laced with sadness. Fayte sniffled and leant back from him, casting her eyes to the floor.

"God I hate myself.." she said softly, pulling at the soft fibers beneath her. Warren moved so that he was kneeling in front of her. "It seems like every time something happens to me, I cry. I'm not as strong as you say I am, Warren." she shook her head and sniffled again.

"Fayte, you really have no idea how brave you are." Warren said, placing his fingers underneath her chin, tilting her face up. "You've gone through so much at such a young age.." he shook his head slightly, trying to find the right words. "You've handled this the best way that you can. Many other people would have just given up. I'm proud of you."

Fayte sniffled again and looked into his dark chocolate eyes. He caressed her cheek softly and kissed her lips. She loved the way he kissed her. It wasn't like any of the other kisses she had received from anyone. He was nothing but gentleness when other guys were demanding. He never tried to deepen the kiss, he simply placed his lips on hers, letting her know that he was there for her. It was all she needed, and it always made her feel better.

He pulled back and smiled softly. "You okay?" he asked. Fayte nodded and stood from the floor, straightening her jeans. "We still have a while yet. It's only 8:30."

Fayte nodded, she knew what he meant.

"God I'm going to miss you." he said softly as they settled on the couch, Warren's back was against the back of it while Fayte rested against him, looking up into his eyes. He reached his hand up from her waist and caressed her cheek again.

"I'm going to miss you too, Warren.." she said. She could feel the tears start to well up again, but she forced them back. She brought her own hand up and brushed back his long hair. She was always surprised to find how soft it was. She ran her fingers through the red streak on the side.

"Can I kiss you?" Warren asked, looking into her eyes. Fayte paused, wondering why he had asked. The look in his eyes told her everything she needed to know. He wanted to actually _kiss_ her. She nodded timidly. Warren smiled his rare, gentle smile and lowered his lips to hers.

Fayte sighed against him as he slowly moved his lips over hers. Her breathing quickened when she felt his tongue softly run across her lower lip. She shivered as his lips gently opened hers. He didnt try and rush anything, only slowly ran his tongue along hers, waiting for her to respond. She did so, slowly, timidly. Soon she was kissing him back, their tongues doing a slow, lazy battle for dominance.

She shivered when she felt his warm hand move underneath the bottom hem of her t-shirt, the calloused palm resting on her bare hip, then slowly moving upward to rest on the side of her rib cage. Warren sighed and pulled away, not wanting to rush her into anything. Fayte sighed and turned onto her back. Warren couldn't help himself, he leant in and captured her lips again.

This time, it was more passionate, the kiss was no longer slow and lazy, it was filled with fierce emotion. They knew it could be their last chance to be together for a long time.

Fayte gasped when his hand moved to its former position under her shirt, resting on her rib cage. She could feel her heart beat faster as his hand slid up and his knuckles brushed the underside of her breast through her bra. She put her hand over his through the shirt, not really stopping him.

He pulled his mouth away from hers and looked into her eyes. Fayte nodded and his hand slowly cupped her breast, causing her to gasp softly. He groaned quietly and trailed his lips from her cheek to her hear, nibbling softly there for a moment, before nipping his way down the side of her neck, finally settling on the juncture where her neck met the shoulder and sucked on it gently, earning a contented sigh from Fayte.

He looked into her eyes once more and slowly started to pull the hem of her shirt upwards. She didnt stop him, but when he finally drew it over her head and tossed it to the side, she covered her stomach with her hands. He put his hands over hers and slowly drew them away. He gasped at what he saw.

There were six, small, scars that were in four circular patterns along her abdomen.

"Fayte.. What are these from?" he asked, tracing a finger over them.

"They.." she sighed. "They're from my dad." she said softly. "He got really drunk one night and came after my mom and I. We called the cops, but he had stabbed me with the broken beer bottle four times in the stomach, and twice in the back before they got there, so we knocked him out. I almost passed out from the blood loss, but the paramedics got there in time." Fayte sighed when she looked into Warren's eyes. "Its not the first time he's had a run-in with the cops for his anger issues."

Warren looked into her eyes, then back down at the scars. He slowly moved his head down and kissed each of the small scars softly. Fayte sighed and rubbed his scalp with her fingertips. Warren looked back up at her and covered her lips with his once more.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Some of you may hate me for this chapter, but it'll get better, I promise! Its REALLY short, but I'll make up for it hopefully in the next chapter. I'm just trying to get this part out of the way.**

Fayte opened her eyes and looked at Warren's sleeping face. She brought her eyes downward to look at the exposed skin of his chest and abdomen, the blanket pooled low on his waist. She softly ran her fingertips down the hard muscles of his chest. He was always so warm. She smiled when he mumbled something in his sleep and pulled her down to lay on his chest once more, his arms wrapping firmly around her waist.

She laughed quietly and carefully wriggled from his grasp. She stood by the bed and watched him sleep for a moment before tiptoeing to the bathroom, grabbing some clothes on the way. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. She smiled when she saw how oddly her hair stuck up. She remembered the feel of Warren's hand buried there as he kissed her. She looked at her chest and saw the small bite mark just above her nipple. She traced it and smiled again.

She was glad her first time had been with someone she loved so much. Her and Stefan had been close to coming to this a few times, but they were always interrupted. She thought that maybe it was for the best. She may have regretted it with him even though she loved him so much. She knew that she would never regret what her and Warren did.

She remembered the feel of him as he ran his hands along her body. His fiery kisses and how gentle he was. She sighed and pulled on her underclothes then her baggy jeans and black hoodie. She knew that this would hurt him, but she made up her mind. She'd much rather remember him as he is now, sleeping peacefully in her bed, the moonlight breaking in through the blanket covering the window, illuminating his face and chest.

She tiptoed out of the bathroom and crossed over to the bed. She put a feathery-soft kiss on his lips and whispered "Goodbye, my love."

Taking one last look at him from the doorway, she refused to cry. She'd see him again soon enough. She'd call or write a letter as soon as she could and explain why she had left him so suddenly. More I depth then the note she had left on her pillow. She sighed and grabbed the bags filled with all of her possessions, taking one last glimpse at the piano she'd hardly gotten the chance to play, and locked the door behind her and went down to the courtyard where Ron was waiting.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Fayte?" he asked.

"I'm sure, Ron." Fayte whispered and looked down.

"Well, lets get going then. Next stop, Dublin."

They both got into the bus and Fayte took her seat at the very back of the bus, looking back at the school and up to her room where the lights had just flickered on.

Warren awoke to the sound of a door clicking shut. He sat up and looked at Fayte's side of the bed to find that she wasn't there. He looked at the folded piece of paper which said 'Warren' in a clean scrolling font.

'I'm sorry' was all it said when he opened it. He bolted to where his jeans and muscle shirt lay strewn on the floor. He pulled them on quickly and ran out the door, down the elevator, and into the dark drizzle of rain.

"Fayte!" he shouted when he saw the bus just starting to move down the runway. "FAYTE!"

Fayte looked out of her window, tears streaming down her face. He stopped short as the bus took off into the air. He collapsed to his knees and stared up into the dark sky as the bus carried his love away. "Fayte, WHY!" he shouted up at the bus and saw her face in the window. She just shook her head and leant back into her seat. Warren did something he hadn't done in so long, he allowed the tears to fall and howled in despair.

Fayte sobbed as she sat in her seat, having heard Warren cry out with such emotion. She immediately regretted her decision of leaving without him, but knew that it would be easier for the both of them.

"I love you.." she whispered as she leant her head against the window and tried to sleep.

Warren didnt move when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He just shook his head, his long hair clinging to his face from the rain.

"Warren.." Linda said softly. "Warren, come inside. I know you don't think you can, but you're going to freeze." Warren nodded numbly and stood. "Good boy. Now come inside, I have some things to talk to you about."

Warren nodded slowly again and followed her into the school.


	16. Chapter 16

"Fayte!"

Fayte stepped off the bus and embraced her uncle tightly.

"'Ow're you doin', love?" he asked, his red goatee tickling her as he kissed her cheek.

"Not too good, Uncle Samuel." she said, smiling softly. "Hey there, Remus." she smiled at her older cousin.

"Fayte." the handsome twenty year old grinned and hugged her tightly. "Always a pleasure to see you, love." He handed her the lead to the horse he brought out for her. Their family lived deep in the forest, their gypsy blood had thinned slightly, so they didnt travel much anymore, just lived as far away from people as possible. Though they did have televisions, stereos, and telephones. Their clothes were modern as well.

She ran her fingers over the soft black muzzle of the mare. "Hey there, Beautiful." she said softly as she lifted herself into the saddle. She had named her when she was younger, she was a gift from her uncle to ride and own whenever she came to Ireland to visit.

Samuel and Remus loaded her bags onto a small cart tied behind her uncle's horse.

"Bye, Ron!" Fayte called. Ron waved from the driver's seat of the bus and tipped his cap before taking off back into the air.

Fayte sighed and rode beside her cousin. Samuel rode behind them, driving the horse and cart.

"You alright, love?" Remus asked, reaching out and patting her on the shoulder.

"I'll be fine, Remus, don't worry. Just missing my friends back where I was before." she said softly.

"You had a boyfriend then, huh?" Remus raised an eyebrow and smirked at her. "We heard about what happened to Stefan, I'm sorry about that. But we also heard that you met someone new.. and kind-of unlikely." Fayte laughed softly.

"Yeah. I did." she smiled at her cousin. He was like an older brother to her after Daniel died.

"You miss him." he said, glancing sideways at her. It was more of a statement then a question.

"Of course I do.." Fayte said sadly. "I left him while he was sleeping. He was supposed to come with me."

"Yeah, we thought someone was supposed to be coming with you." Remus nodded, running a hand through his dark brown hair, his green eyes glinting in the sunlight. "So tell me, how did you come about dating the son of the man who killed your brother?"

"It's a long story." Fayte said softly. "We were at a club and I stepped outside for some air. A drunk came up to me and.." Fayte sighed and shook her head, she didnt want to think about it. "Well, basically, Warren saved me. He spent the night at my flat and we became good friends. Then, we went to a karaoke bar, and..." she took a breath, "do you remember that song that I used to sing for you all, 'Turn the Sky'?" Remus nodded. "Well, I used to think of Stefan every time I sang it, and for some reason I thought of Warren. After I finished singing it, I freaked out and walked out of the club. Warren came to comfort me.. He's very good at that. Its like he really cares.." Fayte sighed and wiped a tear away. "So we got our feelings out in the open and I felt much better. We had our first kiss that night in the rain."

"He sounds wonderful." Remus said, smiling softly.

"He is.." Fayte looked down sadly. "And now I've gone and hurt him. I could hear him cry as the bus started flying away. I could see him on his knees in the rain, screaming for me to come back.." She shook her head and sniffled.

"I'm sure he understands, Fayte." Remus said softly, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Linda will explain everything to him, I'm sure." Fayte nodded and continued riding.

Soon they approached the hidden ranch where the Clarence family lived. She could hear the other horses whinnying at her approach. She slid off of Beautiful's back and lead her over to the large fenced-in pasture. She took all of her tack off and set her free. She smiled softly as she watched her gallop over to the other horses.

She looked around her, nothing but trees as far as the eye could see. Even from where she stood, she could hear the small stream running at the bottom of the hill. She'd make a point to visit her favorite spot that night, when she could lay in the tall grass by the stream and stare up at the stars.

"Warren, are you feeling any better?" Linda asked as she sat at her desk. Warren was sitting in a chair on the other side of the desk, a cup of hot chocolate in his hands and a throw blanket over his shoulders.

Warren only nodded numbly. Linda sighed.

"You know, Fayte never meant to hurt you." she said softly. "She thought the separation would be easier this way, though I'm sure she's feeling the same way you are."

Warren stared at the dark chocolate liquid in his mug, his emotions swirling around in his head. Why would she leave him like this? Did she know how much it was hurting him? Warren didnt know, but he couldn't stay mad at her. He knew that she had her reasons for doing what she did. He sighed and leant back in the chair, setting the mug on the desk.

"So what are we going to do now?" he asked quietly.

"We are going to proceed as normal. Well.. as normal as possible. You will have classes, you will go home, you will go to work. Everything will go as it was before Fayte came to live here." she said softly, not wanting to upset him anymore, but knew that she had to tell him what he wanted.

Warren only nodded, though his head was screaming '_I cant just forget about her!_'. He stood up. "I think I'm going to go home."

"You're welcome to stay as long as you like. But I'll have Ron take you home if you want." Linda eyed one of her strongest students. She never thought she'd see the day where Warren Peace was so.. _not_ Warren Peace. She never thought that she'd ever see him with his face red and tear-stained. He was always so strong and so uncaring.

Warren nodded again. "I'll stay one more night." was all he said before he walked out of the office and over to the elevator. The grid was re-made, so it let him and Tori enter as well, since they were Fayte's closest friends.

Warren let out a shaky sigh as he walked into the bedroom. The sheets were still unmade, the floor still strewn with various garments.

He collapsed onto the bed and allowed the tears to stream down his face, though he didn't sob. He just let the tears run and dry upon his face until he had no more tears left to shed, only left numb, inhaling her fading scent on the pillow.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I'm bumping this chapter to about a month after Fayte left. I am unsure of the time difference between LA and Ireland, so I'm just going to have it like.. When its morning in LA its night in Ireland. Okay? Lol.**

:One Month Later:

Warren sighed as he cleared up the last few dishes on the tables at the Paper Lantern. He had been pondering all day wether he should call Fayte or not. It would be their first time getting in touch since she left. He took off his apron and hung it on the peg and put his jacket on.

He walked out into the street and stood underneath one of the street lamps. He pulled out his cell and dialed her number with shaking fingers. He waited and only received her voicemail.

"Um.. Fayte? It's me, Warren. I guess you're not near your cell phone right now.. or you're just not picking up.." he started, his voice wavering slightly. He sighed. "I.. please call me back, Fayte. I miss you." he hung up and put the phone back into his pocket and leant against the light post.

Fayte saw Warren's name flash on her cell phone when it rang, she panicked and didnt pick up. What if he was mad at her? She didnt want to hear him shout at her, so she let it ring itself out. She heard his message and immediately regretted her decision. She quickly picked her phone up and dialed the number back. His phone was off. She sniffled and lay back onto the soft hay in the loft.

The Clarence family didnt have much room in their home, so they had set up her room in the hayloft of the barn. She didnt mind one bit, she loved being so close with the animals and having her privacy. She could see the stars through the large window in the roof at night, and could see the beautiful blue sky with the whimsical puffy clouds in the morning.

"The sky shouldn't be this beautiful when I feel like this.." she said softly, wiping a tear away. She felt like bringing a large storm to darken those innocent clouds, but decided against it. The other people in this beautiful place had a right to be happy, and she didnt want to ruin it just because she was selfish. "I'll just call him later on.."

Tori sighed as she sat on the couch in her den, turning on the television to see what was on. She jumped when she heard the doorbell ring.

"Tori, love, could you get that, please?" her mother called from upstairs.

"Yeah!" Tori called back and walked over to the door. She opened it and gasped. "Warren, hi!" Warren just nodded, staring at his feet, sniffling slightly.

"Hey, Tori. Can I come in?" he continued looking at his feet.

"Yes, of course!" she eyed him as he walked in the door, heading straight for the den. He finally looked up at her when he sat on the couch. "Oh my god, Warren! Are you alright?"

Warren had tears streaming down his face, she hadn't noticed before because his hair was covering it. He put his head in his hands, resting his elbows on his knees.

"I miss her so much, Tori!" he said, his voice shaking. "I haven't heard from her since she left, and she wont pick up the phone when I call.."

"She thinks you're angry with her, Warren." Tori said softly, clasping her hands together and sitting down next to him.

"Angry.. about what?" he looked up at her and wiped his eyes on the sleeve of his jacket.

"About leaving you so suddenly. She told me about it and.." Tori stopped talking, she had promised Fayte that she wouldn't tell Warren that she had contact with her. She covered her mouth with her hand.

"What? You've had contact with her?" Warren asked, angrilly. "Why didnt you tell me!"

"Because she didnt want me to! She told me about how she left you while you were sleeping. She thought you'd be angry and she was afraid to contact you!" Tori said, looking into his dark eyes. "She didn't mean to hurt you, Warren. She honestly thought it was for the best. She misses you so much, she's going insane..."

Warren softened immediately and looked down. He pulled out his cellphone and dialed her number again.

"H-Hello..?" Warren could hear her soft, shaking voice on the other end, and his stomach did a flip-flop.

"Fayte!" Warren said softly, not even noticing the tear that ran down his cheek. "Fayte, oh my god, is it really you..?"

"Yes.. Warren, I've missed you so much!" her voice was still so soft, he could tell that she was crying.

"Why didnt you contact me?" he asked, blinking away another tear.

"I was afraid.. I thought you were angry with me for leaving without you and.. I just didnt want to have to face you.."

"Fayte, I could never be mad at you, I love you too much.."

Tori took this as her cue to leave the room. She picked up her book and quietly crept out of the door, closing it behind her.

:Meanwhile:

"We've tracked her down, William." said a robotic female voice. A man sitting at a desk facing the window slowly turned his chair, his cold blue eyes glaring at the screen and at the conversation he heard between his daughter and the reason for his unhappiness.

"Let's move out." he said darkly and stood.

:Two hours later:

"So how have you been? Where are you now?" Warren asked as he wiped away the last few tears on his face.

"I've been alright, but I just miss you so much its like I cant really be happy, and I feel terrible about it. I cant tell you where I am, just in case the line's being tracked.." she said gently, he could tell that she had her usual soft smile on her face. "How have you been, love?"

"I've been a mess. Will and everyone have been complaining that I'm turning back into the old Warren Peace." Warren laughed. "Silent and cold."

"I don't think you could ever be cold, Warren." Fayte said, chuckling softly. "God, I cant wait to see you again.."

"I know, it seems like it's been forever.." he said gently. He sighed when he heard a familiar beep. "I hate to tell you this.. But my phone's about to die."

Fayte laughed quietly. "Yeah, I don't think mine's doing too good either." she said. "I guess this is goodbye for now.."

"Yeah.." Warren sighed. "I'll talk to you later, okay? I love you."

"I love you too, Warren."

"Bye."

"Bye."

"You can hang up now."

"I don't really want to.."

Warren laughed. "Well we're going to have to eventually."

Fayte sighed. "I know. Okay, bye."

"Bye."

There was a pause, then they both laughed.

"Seriously, Fayte, hang up already! My phone's really about to die!"

"You first! I'll feel bad if I hang up first!"

"Fine. Bye, I love you!"

"Bye! Love you too!"

Pause.

"Dammit, Fay-"

Warren chuckled as he was cut off by another beep. His phone had finally died.

Fayte laughed and put her phone away.

"You sound like you're feeling better." Remus said, grinning up at her.

"I am, thank you!" Fayte smiled and climbed down the ladder to greet him. She gave him a hug.

"Come on, mum's got breakfast on the table.

"Alright." Fayte smiled.

"So you were talking with Warren, then, right?" Remus asked as they neared the house.

"Yeah, I was."

"That's good. You seem loads better." Remus wrapped an arm around his cousin's shoulder.

"Yeah. God, I cant wait to see him again." Fayte said as her expression turned sad once more.

"Chin up, love. You may see him sooner then you think." Remus said.

Fayte completely missed the subtle signal he made towards a thick patch of trees.

She screamed as she was grabbed from behind.

"Remus, Remus! What's going on!" she asked as she was dragged off by two men.

"I'm so sorry, Fayte.." Remus said sadly, as another man walked up to him and pulled out his gun. "Please forgive me.." he said softly before he was shot in the head.

Fayte screamed when the other man turned to face her.

She knew the almost white hair, she knew those cold blue eyes.

"Father?" she asked, her eyes wide with fear.

"Hello, Fayte." he said, smiling malevolently. He took a step closer to her.

"No.. No! Stay the fuck away from me!" she screamed before he knocked her out with the but of his pistol and her world turned black once more.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Sorry for leaving you all on a cliff-hanger! I just HAD to do it:D lol. I am putting this chapter a week in the future after Fayte is kidnaped by her father, she's been in a coma. Just clarifying! **

Fayte woke up to a stinging pain in her head. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around. She was in a small dark room with metal floors, walls, and ceiling. From the noise beneath her she could only assume that she was in an aircraft of some sort. She carefully sat up and lifted her hand to her forehead. She winced at the tenderness in her temple and the old, dried blood that covered it and the left side of her face.

She felt around her and felt a small, familiarly shaped object on the floor a few feet away. She lifted it towards her face and turned it on. She winced at the sudden bright light that filled her eyes. For a moment she was disoriented, then she remembered what had happened. Remus had been killed.. by her father.

"Oh my god.. How long have I been here?" she whispered to herself hoarsely, afraid that someone might hear her. "I need to tell someone..."

She quickly dialed Warren's number.

"Hello..?" came his sleepy voice.

"Warren!" she whispered, her voice still hoarse.

"Fayte? Fayte, are you alright?" he asked, his voice was a bit more awake.

"My father! He found me! I don't know where I am now, I just know that I'm in some sort of aircraft and..." she let out a shaky sob. "Warren, I'm scared.."

"Oh my god.. Fayte.." Warren looked around his dark room, unsure of what to do. "I'm going to call Ron, I'll have him take me to Sky High, I have to get to Linda right away!"

"Please hurry, Warren. I don't know what's going on, but I can feel that something bad is going to happen.. Oh my god.. I can hear him coming, I have to go!" She abruptly clicked off and cowered in the corner, praying that the blackness of the room would hide her.

"Fayte, Fayte wait!" Warren shouted into the phone. He heard the dead signal and quickly threw on his jeans and one of his muscle shirts and ran out the door, dialing Ron's number.

"Ron, Ron I know its early, but this is an emergency!" Warren said frantically as he ran towards the Paper Lantern. "Fayte's been captured by her father, you need to get me to Linda, fast!"

"I'm on it!" Ron said and hung up.

A few minutes later, Warren heard the bus rumbling down the street. He prayed that no one would wake up and find a flying bus coming down the street. It was only 3:37 in the morning.

"Warren, get in and hang on!" Ron didnt even wait for Warren to get into one of the seats and strap in, he just slammed the gas and they were off. Warren flew towards the back of the bus, slamming into the door at the back. "Sorry!"

Warren just groaned and stood up, holding on to one of the iron rods across the ceiling. "Don't worry about me, just hurry!"

Moments later, they were at Sky High. Warren lept out of the bus and sprinted to where Linda's room was.

"LINDA!" he shouted and banged on her door. He was greeted by a very irritated Principal Powers in a nightdress.

"Warren, what..?" she started but then saw the expression on his face.

"Fayte's father found her. She said she doesn't know where she is. She's in an aircraft, that's all she knows. She said her father was coming towards where she was being held and hung up." he said in a rush.

Linda gasped and ran back into her room. A minute later she was fully clothed.

"Warren, we have to get a move on, now!" she said. "You need to try and call her back, we need a signal so we can find out where she is." Warren nodded and dialed her number.

"W..Warren..." he heard her whisper. Her voice was even more hoarse then it was the first time she called.

"Fayte.. Oh my god.. What happened?"

"He came in... found me... hit..." she let out a shuddering breath. "Said..."

"Fayte, what did he say?" Warren asked frantically, looking at Linda.

"He said... that I was.. going... to die... soon..." she coughed and Warren heard something wet hitting the receiver on her end. He only prayed that it wasn't blood. "So... tired... scared..."

"Fayte, Fayte hang on, we're coming for you babe. We've gotten a signal, we know where you are. You're just flying over Bristol." he said, looking at the screen in Linda's office. "We're coming, we're going to save you."

"Warren..."

"Yes?"

"I love.. you.."

Warren didnt stop the tears that fell down his face. Her voice sounded even weaker then before.

"Fayte.. Fayte you have to hold on!" he said shakily, trying to get a hold on his emotions. "We're leaving now. Linda called Will, Layla, Tori, Aidan, and everyone else, we're coming to save you!"

"...hurry... he's back..."

The line went dead again.

"FAYTE!"

Warren was shaking. Not just with anger, but with fear at what was happening to her.

"Linda, we have to hurry!" he shouted as he ran from her office. He ran to the courtyard to find that everyone she'd called was standing there, all equally worried.

Linda ran out. "Alright, everyone onto the bus, we have to move quickly if we're going to catch them!"

Everyone hurried into the bus and Ron jumped back into the driver's seat.

"Warren!"

Warren turned when he heard a voice call his name.

"Tori!" he walked over to where she and Aidan were sitting. She had tears streaming down her face.

"Linda said that you were talking to her.. Is she alright?" she asked shakily.

"She..." Warren sighed. "No."

Tori shook her head and buried her face into Aidan's chest, who held her tightly.

Warren quickly ran to the front of the bus. "Ron, we have to go, now! Who knows what they're doing to her!"

Ron nodded and put the bus into full gear. Everyone gasped when it shot forward and took off into the sky. Warren sat down at the back of the bus, putting his head in his hands. He jumped slightly when he felt a firm hand on his shoulder. He looked up at Will who was standing there with Layla, Ethan, Zak, and Magenta.

"Cheer up, man. We'll get her." Will smiled reassuringly. Warren nodded.

"We will." was all he said before he looked out of the window.

"There they are!" shouted Linda. She pointed towards a large warehouse that looked like it hadn't been used in years. There was a large silver aircraft that was parked on the roof. "Everyone prepare to land!"

Everyone braced themselves as they landed and quickly got off of the bus.

"Be careful, all of you! We don't know what we'll find in there-"

"Be careful, indeed!" said a familiar robotic voice. They all looked up and saw Royal Pain standing on the roof of the building next to the aircraft.

"Where's Fayte!" shouted Warren, glaring up at her.

"Inside with her father.. They're.. Catching up." she said evilly. Warren didnt wait for instructions from Linda. He ran into the building at top speed. "Fool!" Pain shouted. "The guards will kill you before you can even touch her!"

"Warren!" shouted Will, but it was too late to stop him. "Let's go!" Everyone nodded and ran in.

Warren was standing, staring in pure horror at what met his eyes.

He saw Fayte being held in a large clear sphere. Her arms and feet were locked into metal blocks, spread eagling her. He saw how her once beautiful white hair was a mess of tangles covering her drooped head. She appeared completely limp and he could see that there was blood all over her.

"FAYTE!" he shouted and ran at the man who could only be her father. William grinned and looked over at him.

"Guards!" he shouted simply and immediately, two large guards grabbed hold of Warren's arms. Warren struggled but couldn't get free. "I'm surprised you've made it this far, Peace!"

"Let her go!" Warren said as he struggled against the guards.

"No." William said with an evil grin. "I plan on finishing what I started. This no good piece of trash is going to suffer for all of the pain and embarrassment she's caused me! Then, I'm going to kill you in front of her, its what you deserve for being the son of Barron Battle!"

"...Warren..." Fayte said softly and lifted her head and looked at him. Warren gasped when he saw how dull her eyes were, there was blood running out of her head and mouth. Warren felt tears spring to his eyes when he saw the love of his life so weak.

William laughed and stepped up to the sphere. He lifted his hands and bolts of lightning shot from both, striking the sphere and sending waves of electricity throughout it.

"NO!" Warren screamed when he saw the electricity hit her. Fayte screamed and writhed against the immense pain that shot through her entire body. Her hair which was once long and full down her back, was now singed to her shoulders, the blue streak was nearly gone. "For god's sake, let her go!"

"Even if I wanted to I couldn't!" William responded, thoroughly enjoying the show. "The bonds wont release her until she is dead or close to it! Just a neat little invention of mine.."

"You sick bastard!" shouted Warren. He gave one final tug against the guards and finally felt himself pull free. He looked behind him and saw that Will had knocked them both unconscious. "Thanks, man."

"No problem." Will said.

A few more guards came down the stairs and ran towards them. Ethan ran out in front of them and turned into a puddle, causing them all to slip and fall on top of eachother and Layla used her vines to pin them all to the floor.

Warren sprinted towards William, his arms flaming. He yelled as he hurled fireball after fireball at the older man. William ducked and ran over to the control panel on the other side of the sphere. Fayte had long-since passed out again, her head drooping once more.

"One more fireball, and she's dead!" he shouted, raising his hands up in the air once more. Warren stopped short. He looked up at Fayte and felt another tear run down her face.

"Fayte.." he said softly. He slowly reached up and put his hand to the sphere near her face. She didnt respond. He glared back at William. "I'm going to fucking kill you!" he shouted.

"I'd like to see you bloody-well try!" William replied. "You see, I hold your love's life in my hands." he raised a hand in the air for emphasis. "One more move from you, and I'll kill her." He walked around the sphere and stood in front of Fayte. He rapped on the glass. "Fayte, love, time to wake up." Fayte moaned softly and flinched away from the sound. "I said, wake UP!" William slammed his fist against the glass. Fayte opened her eyes slowly.

"..Warren.." she whispered again as she looked up at him. "Warren.. You.. You have to run...he'll.. kill you.."

"I'm not leaving, Fayte." Warren said. "I'm never letting you out of my site again, no matter what."

"Oh, **splendid**! You can both die together then!" William raised both hands in the air, one towards Fayte, and one towards Warren.

"Warren.. run..!" Fayte whispered frantically.

Warren screamed as the lightning hit him in the chest, the pain was unbearable. He managed to look up through the blinding light to find that Fayte had been hit as well. He gasped when he saw the bonds loosen, then break. She fell through the sphere in a shattering of glass.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Sorry once again for the cliffy. Lol. I have a bit of a twist in this chapter. We finally figure out what Aidan's power is, and who he really is. Hope none of you are confused or anything! Just read and you'll see:D!**

"NO!" Warren shouted as he ran forward. He caught Fayte's limp, bloodstained body in his arms. "Fayte.. Fayte, please.."

William cackled evilly, he raised his arms again. Warren clutched Fayte to his chest, trying to shield her from any more blows. He closed his eyes tightly against his tears and waited for the blinding pain to come again. It never came. He heard a shrill scream and opened his eyes.

"TORI!" he heard Aidan shout when the sound of a dead body hit the floor. He turned and saw Tori lying motionless on the ground. "Oh my god..."

"T-.." Warren felt Fayte stir slightly in his arms. He looked down at her she was struggling to sit up.

"Fayte, don't talk.. You need to stay still until we can find someone to help you." Warren said, stroking her face, wiping the blood off of her lip with his thumb.

"I... Tori.." she struggled again, slowly attempting to sit up.

"Fayte, stop!" Warren said, trying to get her to lay down.

"Warren... leave me.. alone.." she said, slowly lifting her eyes to meet his gaze. Warren sat back, though he was still worried. He choked back more tears as she struggled to crawl over to where Tori lay.

"Tori..." Fayte whispered softly when she reached her.

"Still alive, are you?" asked William, laughing maniacally. "Not for long!" he lifted his arms again.

Aidan looked up from Tori's face and kicked off of the ground and into the air. Everyone was stunned when they saw two bright white wings sprout from his back, white feathers drifted in the air around him. He let out an angered cry as he flew to William and sent a blast of blue light into his chest. William gasped for air and dropped to the ground, clutching his chest and throat.

Fayte used this time to sit up, letting out a pained whimper as blood flowed from various wounds all over her body. She gently put her hands to Tori's cooling temples, she muttered a few words and Warren could see that a faint blue light glowed around her hands and entered Tori.

Fayte gasped in pain and fell to the side, coughing up blood.

"Fayte!" Warren ran to her, fell to his knees, and brought her to his chest again.

"Don't.. worry about me... Tori... needs.. hospital.." Fayte's head drooped and her body went completely limp in his arms.

Warren let out a howl of despair when she fell again. He lifted his fingers to her neck and couldn't feel a pulse. He let out a shuddering sigh and let down his emotional walls. He pulled her up, buried his face in her neck, and sobbed in front of everyone. "Fayte... Fayte.. no!"

He didnt even notice the final gasp of William Forsythe as the blue light covered his whole body and suffocated him. He didnt notice Aidan's gasp of surprise when Tori's formerly dead body drew in a shaky breath. "Principal Powers!" he heard Aidan yell, but ignored it.

His only focus was on Fayte, who's body was turning cold in his arms. He brought his face up from her neck and heated his arms, hugging her tightly. He didnt move when he felt a firm hand on his shoulder.

"She's not dead yet." he heard Aidan's voice say softly. Warren looked up to find that Aidan's formerly dirty blond hair was now a bright white, his brown eyes turned a bright hazel. The white feathery wings remained.

"What... are you..?" asked Warren, not bothering to dry his tears. Aidan smiled softly.

"You all know me as Aidan Milburry from New Zealand." his accent changed to a British one. "My real name is Daniel Forsythe. After I was killed, and our mother was murdered, it was decided that I would become a guardian to my sister Fayte. I came back and attended Sky High, knowing that I would find her there." he smiled at all of the shocked faces around him. "More explanations will come later. For now, we need to get both Fayte and Tori to a hospital." His wings disappeared into his back, but his hair and eyes remained the same.

"I'll bet twenty bucks that Tori's completely shocked to find that her boyfriend's an angel!" Zak was saying loudly as they left the warehouse, leaving William dead inside.

"Forget that, what about Fayte when she finds out who 'Aidan' really is when she wakes up?" said Magenta, entwining her hands with Zak's. Ethan remained a puddle until they got back on the bus.

"My sweet god, that was frightening!" he exclaimed when he finally plunked down in one of the seats.

"Definitely." Sighed Layla as she sat next to Will. She was tired from having to pin down various guards the entire time they where there.

Warren sat in the very back row, still clutching Fayte tightly. He didnt know how everyone could seem so casual and easy-going about this whole thing. He looked down into Fayte's paling face. When she woke up, how would she react to the news of her brother being there all along? If she woke up at all...


	20. Chapter 20

Warren sighed as he sat in the waiting room of the hospital. The doctor that had been working on Tori had come out about fifteen minutes ago and told them that she was doing fine and was resting. Daniel was in there now. It had been over two hours since they'd arrived, and still there was no news on Fayte.

Warren had gotten his own wounds bandaged and was free to leave, but he knew he couldn't without Fayte. He rested his head in his hands and heaved another heavy sigh.

"Cheer up, man, I'm sure she'll be fine." Zak said, coming back with an armful of snacks from the machine. He handed him a coke. Warren nodded his thanks and cracked open the tab. He nearly spilled it on himself when a doctor came out to talk to him.

"Fayte is currently in a stable state. She's still unconscious and might be for a long time yet. You can go in and see her if you like." said the doctor in a heavy Irish accent. Warren nodded and walked down the white sterile hall to Fayte's room.

He cautiously opened the door and quietly walked inside. He felt his heart sink when he saw her laying on the bed. Her forehead was bandaged and so were her arms, legs, chest, and torso. He pulled up one of the chairs and sat next to the bed. He reached out and held the hand that was less bandaged.

He peered into her face and saw how pale she looked. There were dark circles underneath her eyes and he could see the visible finger-print bruises covering the skin that wasn't bandaged. He slowly traced the cut that stretched from her right collarbone towards the left underneath the bandage. Her father really got her. He sniffed back a few tears and gently brushed her singed hair away from her face.

He placed a soft kiss on her brow and sat back down, taking her hand again. He sighed and leant his head back against the chair, closing his eyes and using his other hand to massage his forehead. He felt a gentle squeeze on his hand and looked down at Fayte. Her eyes were still closed, but at least he had gotten a reaction. A sad smile crossed his face when he leant forward and kissed the small, frail hand that was in his. The squeeze was so weak, it almost made him want to cry.

"Warren," Linda walked into the room. "I think you should get home and get some sleep. She isnt going to be waking up today."

"No, I'll stay with her." Warren said, looking up at his principal. He never thought in a hundred years that he would come to care about the principal who seemed to constantly send him to detention for torching something. But he had gained a lot of respect for her since he had met Fayte.

Linda gave him a skeptical look. "Well, if you're sure.."

"I'm sure, Principal Powers. Thank you."

Linda nodded. She took one last look at Fayte and a sad look crossed her features. "Thank you, Warren." she said softly and exited the room.

:Two weeks later:

Warren sighed and stood from his chair. He had been with her for all of two weeks, only standing to go to the bathroom and get coffee. He rubbed his tired eyes and looked back at his love.

She didnt look too bad anymore. The doctor had taken off the bandage on her head and the smaller cuts were already scarring. The one that worried him and the rest was the gash in her side. Judging by the looks of it, the wound was made by a knife. It was still bandaged, and he could see the line of blood that trailed down the middle of the stark white bandage.

Warren sighed again and cupped her face gently. "Come back to us, Fayte.." he said softly. "We miss you." He quietly walked out of the room and down the hall to the bathrooms.

He walked back out a few minutes later and felt his heart stop. There was a whole gathering of doctors and nurses scrambling about in front of Fayte's room. They all looked worried as they rushed about. He let out a shaky breath and ran over to the room.

"Doctor Callough, what's going on?" he asked when he saw him.

"Fayte's woken up, Warren. She woke in a panic, she doesn't know where she is. We're trying to find something to calm her down, maybe you should try." the doctor said in a rush as he rifled through a refrigerated cabinet filled with vaccines.

Warren nodded and quickly ran inside. He saw Fayte thrashing on the bed, four nurses trying to pin down her arms and legs.

"Fayte!" he went over to her and put his hand on her forehead. She jerked away.

"Who the hell are you!" she shouted, tears running down her face. "Where the bloody fuck am I!" Warren was taken aback. She didn't remember him?

"Fayte.. Fayte, its Warren!" he said, he felt a pain in his heart.

Fayte stopped jerking and collapsed back against the bed, breaking into sobs.

"God... I don't know who you all are..." she brought her knees up to her chest and covered her face as she cried. "Where's my mom?" she looked up at them tearfully. The nurses and doctors all hesitated, then slowly filtered out of the room. Warren just stood there, dumbstruck. "Wait! Where are you all going? Where's my mom!" she cried again.

"Fayte... your mom's dead.. You know that.." Warren said hesitantly. She gasped and looked up into his face, the tears becoming more frequent. She was shaking terribly and Warren wanted nothing more then to take her battered body into his arms and comfort her. But he knew he couldn't, the love of his life didnt know who he was anymore.

"You... you're lying!" she whispered frantically. "Mum's not dead.. She cant be.."

"Fayte..." he tried to reach his hand out to her, she smacked it away.

"Stop lying to me!" she shouted. "Get out! Leave me alone!"

Warren stood still for a moment, and watched as she curled into a ball and continued to cry, rocking back and forth and shaking. He let out a shaky sigh and walked out.

Linda ran up to him. "Warren, how is she?" she asked, worry clearly written on her face.

Warren sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"She doesn't remember me.. She was thrashing about and screaming.. I've never seen anyone like this, Linda." he shook his head sadly. "She thinks her mom's still alive."

Linda gasped. "Oh god..." she said softly. "I'll go talk to her. You should go home and get some sleep. I'll let you know how it goes tonight." Warren just nodded in defeat and took the elevator down to the parking lot and walked over to the bus stop.

"Fayte..?" Linda walked slowly into the room to find her goddaughter huddled into a ball on her bed. "Fayte, its Linda.. Are you alright?"

Fayte slowly lifted her head. "Linda...?"

"Yes, Fayte. Linda Powers. I'm your godmother." Linda brought a chair and sat next to the bed.

"Linda.. Powers... godmother.." Fayte seemed to try to process this information. "Who... was that guy who was in here a minute ago?"

"That was Warren. He's a good friend of yours."

"Is he..? I feel kind-of bad.. He looked like he was about to cry.." Fayte sat up slowly and twisted the white sheet in her hand.

"As he should be. Poor guy's in love with you." Linda smiled softly. Fayte's eyes widened.

"I-is he?" Fayte stuttered. She gulped.

"You two have been dating since you moved from London to Sky High in Los Angeles."

"Sky High..." Fayte paused. "And.. Where am I now..?"

"We are currently just outside of Los Angeles. We're in a hospital."

"Hospital? What am I doing here..?" Fayte's eyes grew wide and she shivered a little.

"You.." Linda sighed, trying to figure out what to tell her. "I figure I may as well start from the beginning. Your name is Fayte Elle Forsythe. You formerly lived in London, England, but moved from there to live with me in Sky High after your mom was killed." She paused at the look on Fayte's face.

"Mum's... dead?" a tear wound down her cheek.

"She's been dead for a long time, Fayte. Do you want me to continue?" Linda asked softly as she wiped the young girl's tears away. Fayte nodded slowly, sniffling.

"Please do continue.."

"Well, lets backtrack a little... its better if you remember as much as possible. Your brother Daniel was a Hero. He went to fight with the Commander and Jetstream, but was killed."

"Oh god... Daniel's dead too?" Fayte sunk back down onto her pillow, gripping the ends tightly.

Linda sighed. "Yes, Fayte. He is. It'll be too complicated to explain what's going on with him now.. But you will be told when you're feeling better."

Fayte nodded again. "Alright.." she said shakily.

"Well, after your mother was killed by your father," she paused again at the look on Fayte's face, but the girl didnt say anything. "You were sent to live with me. Your father went to jail. While you were at the school, you met many friends. Warren, among them. You two fell in love almost instantly." Fayte let out a shuddering sigh. "Your father broke out of jail and teamed up with Royal Pain and came after you. We sent you to live in Dublin with your uncle and his family. Your father found you there and knocked you out, bringing you on board his aircraft. He flew you to Bristol and kept you captive for over a week." Linda took a breath. "We came and saved you, but you had been beaten and shocked so badly that after saving your best friend, Tori Dresden, you passed out. You've been in a coma for about two weeks. You just woke up not too long ago and gave everyone quite a scare."

Fayte drew in a shaky breath. "So.. Why cant I remember anything?"

"I think you were traumatized so badly that they just left you. I'm sure that they'll come back eventually. I'll be back with the doctor." Linda stood to leave.

"Where's... Warren?" Fayte asked, looking up at her.

"He went home. He's been with you the whole two weeks you've been unconscious. He didnt leave your side for nearly that entire time." Linda smiled softly and left the room.

Fayte looked around the small room. She looked over at the bedside table that was laden with flowers and stuffed animals. She pulled a small vase of red roses and read the card.

'_Fayte, please wake up soon, I miss you. My love forever, Warren._'

Fayte sighed and inhaled the sweet scent of the flowers.

She pulled over a small black teddy bear and read the card there as well.

'_Come back to us soon, babe. We need to have a super dance party ASAP! Love ya, Zak._'

'_Fayte, thank you so much for saving me.. Even though it nearly cost you your life. I feel so bad! Your friend, Tori._'

'_Fayte, we miss you so much. We hope you wake up soon and come hang out with us, the group is so dull without you! Layla, Will, and Ethan._'

She pulled a tiny purple teddy bear into lap. All it said on the card was '_Miss you, Magenta._'

She gasped in pain and clutched her head as visions of her laughing with a group of people flashed through her mind. Then she saw... Warren.

"Fayte, are you alright?" asked Linda as she walked in, a portly man dressed in white following.

"I.. I think I remembered something." she whispered softly, wiping away her tears. "I saw a group of teenagers.. I saw Warren.."

"Those are your friends, Fayte." Linda smiled. "You're remembering something, it's a good sign."

"Indeed it is." said the doctor. "Now, say 'ahh'." Fayte opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue.

"Ahh..." she said, almost wanting to laugh as the doctor put the wooden stick on her tongue.

"Well, you seem alright to me. Lets just redress some of your wounds and you can go home today." he smiled kindly and went out to find the nurse who was attending her earlier.

"Where is home, exactly?" asked Fayte.

"Home is with me and your friends. Home is Sky High." Linda smiled.

:An hour later:

"Now, remember that you're going to have to have everyone pitch in and help her remember things, aye?"

"Yes, Doctor. Thank you." Linda smiled as she wheeled Fayte out to the bus.

"Fayte, welcome back, hon." Ron said, smiling gently, tipping his hat.

"Thank you.." Fayte said, she didnt quite remember him, but knew he was a friend.

"Let's go home." Linda smiled.

"Next stop, Sky High!" Ron said happily and pulled the bus out of the hospital parking lot.


	21. Chapter 21

"So... this is my home." Fayte said as she walked through the oak door and into her livingroom. She ran her hands over the soft plush back of the purple couch. She noticed the picture frames and sat by the coffee table. She ran her fingertips over the various frames and faces. "And these.. Are my friends?"

Linda nodded from the doorway and stepped forward. "They are. Well, your old friends in London. You don't have any photos of your new friends yet." She said, sitting on the couch next to her. "Are you tired? Do you need anything?"

Fayte nodded. "I am a bit tired, actually. Thank you." she said and stood. She walked over to her bedroom and Linda followed with wide eyes.

"Fayte.. How did you know where your room was?" she asked.

"I... I dunno. It just felt natural." Fayte said softly, she shrugged and walked into the bedroom.

"I'll leave you to your rest, then. You sure you don't need anything else?"

"I'm sure, Linda. Thank you."

Linda nodded and left. She needed to call Warren.

Fayte sighed as she lay on her bed. It seemed so familiar, yet so foreign. She sat up and looked over at the window. It was way too dark in the room. She walked over to it and pulled the sheet back, letting the sun shine through the sheer drapes. She looked over at the piano in the corner and crossed over to it. She ran her fingers over the keys and sat down.

She hesitantly pressed a few random keys with her fingertips, hearing the sounds. She placed all of her fingers on the keys and played the short, choppy version of a melody she didnt even know she could play. After a minute, she played the whole song and sat back with wide eyes.

"When did I learn to..." she trailed off as another memory flooded her mind.

:Flashback:

' "_Now, press that key right there and play that same melody with your left hand._"_ A five year old Fayte looked up happily at her mom._

"_I did it, mommy! I played it!" the small girl threw her arms around her mother's neck and hugged tightly. The woman laughed and hugged her child back._'

:End flashback:

Fayte shook her head as tears fell. "Mom.." she whispered softly and rested her arms on the keys, she put her head down on them as she cried, a loud clang resounded through the room as her head fell upon them.

She didnt know how long she was asleep at the piano, but she was awakened by a soft knock at the door. She curiously walked over to it. "Hello?" she asked.

"Fayte, it's me." she heard that same boy's voice that was in her hospital room earlier. She opened the door slowly.

"You're Warren, right?" she asked, after trying to remember his name. She could see the pain in his eyes as he nodded.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, resting his hand on the doorframe.

"Much better, actually." She ushered him in with a bandaged hand.

"That's good." he said, walking into the home he had come to love so much.

"Go ahead and sit down, I'll put some tea on."

Warren nodded and sat on the couch. He rested his elbows on his knees and held his chin in his hands. It felt so strange to come into this room, they had shared so many memories in it, yet she didnt remember a single one.

"Here you go." she said, handing him a mug. "I'm really sorry about earlier.. I was really afraid when I woke up.." Warren nodded, smiling softly.

"I could tell." he said, taking a sip of chamomile. Fayte let out a quiet laugh and sat next to him.

"I'm really sorry that I don't remember you too well.." she said sincerely, placing her tea on the coffee table. "Linda said that we were..." she trailed off when she saw his dark eyes turn sad once more.

"We were.." he affirmed, his voice broke slightly, but he kept the tears from falling.

"I do hope you can help me remember." Fayte said, saddened by his sorrowful expression. She reached out and touched his hand that was resting on the cushion between them. He tensed slightly, then covered her hand with his, squeezing slightly.

"Don't worry, Fayte." he said, looking into her gray-blue eyes. "I will help you remember." Fayte smiled and nodded. On impulse, Warren leaned in slowly, watching her eyes for any sort of resentment. She looked a little afraid, but she didnt pull away. She just squeezed his hand. Warren closed the distance and gently put his lips to hers. Fayte sighed and closed her eyes, kissing back softly.

He pulled away and she looked at him, expressionless.

"Warren.. I remember something." she said, softly.

"What? What do you remember?" he asked, hopeful.

"I remember a rainy night.. On a bridge. I was crying and then you came. You gave me your over-shirt and kissed me. Was that when...?"

"Yes. That was the night we confessed what we felt for each other." he smiled.

"And then.. We danced. We came back here and you sang something for me before I fell asleep.."

"Yeah." Warren nodded slowly.

"Could you.. Sing it again? I think it might help.." she said, standing and walking into the bedroom. Warren hesitated for a moment, then followed. He glanced at the bed and sighed. He had missed sleeping in it beside her, perfectly content and warm with her in his arms.

"Do you want me to play as well?" he asked, looking at the piano.

"I.. Don't know." she said. "I think it would help spur more memories if it was sung in about the same setting and context as the first time." she blushed slightly. "It's up to you."

Warren smiled softly, considering for a moment. "I think it would help you more as well." he said. He pulled off his jacket and hung it on a chair.

Fayte tried not to eye him when he was left in only his jeans and a white muscle top. She could clearly see every muscle defined beneath it. That brought on another memory and she blushed furiously.

"You alright?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I-it's nothing!" she said, turning her face away. Warren walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, causing her to blush more.

"You can tell me anything, Fayte. You know that." he whispered softly and kissed her cheek. Fayte froze.

"I.. I know.. I remember.." she said, her breathing quickening as his lips caressed her neck.

"Good." he said and pulled back from her. "Now do you still need me to sing?" he smirked.

"I.. I think that may be for the best." she said softly, blushing. 'When the bloody hell did I become so bold? America has changed me, I swear..'


	22. Chapter 22

Fayte moaned softly as she opened her eyes. She felt a bit warmer then usual. She shivered when she felt a warm puff of air hit her neck. She turned her head and looked at Warren's sleeping face. She tried to move but he moaned in protest in his sleep and wrapped his arms firmly around her waist, burying his face in her neck. She couldn't stop the soft laugh that escaped her lips.

She rested the back of her head against his chest as his warm body spooned against her back. Some of his dark hair had fallen out of its bun and fell across her collarbone as he slept. She reached her hand up and ran her fingers through it. Smiling, she turned around so that she was facing him, his arms still around her waist. His dark eyes opened, he smiled at her.

"Morning.." he said sleepily.

"Morning, Warren." she smiled.

"Do you remember anything?"

"Yeah, a few memories came back as we were talking, then in my sleep I had a few. I remembered how my mom was a famous dancer in Ireland before she moved to England. I remembered how much I wanted to be a dancer, how I was an instructor of ballroom and hip hop back in London." she smiled again and hugged him. "Thank you so much."

"So.. You remember about us, then?" he looked into her eyes, his hand coming up to rest against her cheek. Fayte nodded, smiling softly.

"I remember some of it."

Warren grinned and crashed her to his chest, causing her to giggle. "That's my girl." he said, caressing her cheek once more. He leant in and kissed her cheek gently. She blushed slightly.

"I think I'm going to get some air." she said, standing and crossing over to the door leading to the balcony of her room. She grabbed a knit hat and put it on her head. The weather was getting colder.

She sighed as she stepped into the cool air. The sky was darkening slightly, turning the blue into a soft purple. She gasped when a wind picked up and blew her hat off of her head, over the side of the balcony, and into the tree a few feet away.

'It's not too far..' she thought as she stepped over the rail, grabbing onto it for balance as she reached down to the branch.

"Fayte!" she heard Warren shout when her grip slipped. She gasped when her foot moved from the rail and she felt herself falling. She grabbed onto the branch at the last moment, suspended about thirty feet in the air. 'Oh shit..' she thought frantically as she looked down. She did_ not_ like heights. "Fayte, hang on! I'm coming for you!"

She gasped when she both felt and heard the creaking of the branch. "Oh shit, Warren! The branch isnt going to hold!"

"Fayte, don't move!" he said as he stepped over the rail, he held onto it tightly as he reached down towards Fayte with his other hand. "Take my hand, I'll pull you up!"

"I cant!" she called, tears stinging her eyes. She screamed and clenched her eyes shut as the branch finally snapped. She let out a pained cry when she hit the ground, landing on her back. The world above her spun and turned black.

:Twenty minutes later:

"This girl just ain't having any luck lately!" Zak said as he paced in the waiting room of the hospital once more. "Just _why_ did you let her run around on the balcony?" he switched a glare at Warren who sat in one of the chairs.

"First off, I did **not** let her run around on the balcony. She said she needed some air and she _walked_ onto it. She was leaning on the rail and the wind blew her hat off of her head and into the tree." Warren said, glaring at the hat currently being twisted in his hands. He wanted nothing more then to tear the damned thing to shreds.

"Mr. Peace?" a nurse walks through the swinging glass doors leading to the emergency rooms.

"Yes?" Warren stood up and walked over to her.

"Could you follow me, please?" the nurse walked back through the doors, Warren trailing not far behind.

"How is she?" he asked when they stepped into an elevator.

"She is resting peacefully." the nurse sighed. "Though, I'm afraid we have some bad news."

'Oh god...' Warren thought, his heart picking up its pace. "What is it? What's wrong with her?"

"The way she fell..." the nurse trailed off. "Its such a shame, she's so young.."

"Would you please just tell me what happened!" Warren asked, sounding more angry then he intended.

"The way she landed..." the nurse sighed, looking up at him with sad eyes. "Mr. Peace, she's paralyzed from the waist down. We don't know yet if it's permanent or not."

Warren's breath caught in his throat, and his heart stopped for a second, then came back beating rapidly. "Oh god..." he said softly. "What room is she in?" he asked once the doors opened to another hallway.

"1123." said the nurse. Knowing that he'd want some alone time with Fayte, she went to go get a coffee in the rec. room.

Warren walked into the dim room, wanting to cry when he saw the tubes in her nose, her breathing was shallow. He walked quietly over to the bed and pulled up a chair. He extended a shaking hand and cupped her cheek as he looked at the scrapes on her face and arms. "God, Fayte... why did this have to happen.." he held one of her clammy hands in his own and rested his forehead on her chest, listening to her faint heartbeat and every slow, raspy intake of breath.

"Warren..." he looked up into her face. There was a sadness in her face he had never seen before. She gave his hand a soft squeeze. "I.." she let out a cough. "I finally remember... everything.."

Warren felt tears come into his eyes as he squeezed her hand back and hugged her gently.

"Why are you crying?.." she whispered, bringing a hand up to cup the side of his face.

"It's all my fault." Warren said, resting his forehead against hers. "I should have gone out there with you instead of hanging back in the room. If I had, you wouldn't be here in this place."

"Warren.. It's true.. What the nurses are saying?" she looked up at him with sad eyes. Warren sighed and cupped her cheek.

"I am so sorry, Fayte.." he said. Fayte flinched and turned her face away, determined to not let Warren see her cry again. "Fayte..."

"Warren... please.. Could you leave the room for a minute? I really don't want you to see me cry again.."

"Fayte, I... I want to help you. I told you I'd never leave you alone again.." Warren wiped a tear off of his own cheek and tried to turn her face toward him.

"Warren, please.. Just for a moment." Fayte wouldn't turn her head, she already had tears running down her face.

Warren sighed and relented. "Alright, I'll be right outside the door if you need me.." he squeezed her shoulder gently and walked out of the room.

Once Warren was outside the door, Fayte attempted to curl into a ball, but found that she couldn't move her legs. It really was true. She gave a hard pound with both of her fists to the bed, allowing the tears to fall. She really was paralyzed. She would never walk or dance ever again.

She collapsed into broken sobs and covered her face in her hands. She used the momentum of her upper body to turn herself onto her side, putting her face in the pillow.

Warren sighed as he watched his love through the small window in the door. Fayte didnt deserve this. It was all because of that stupid hat... why the hell did she go after it? 'Why did you let her on the balcony alone?' asked the voice in his head. It was as much his fault as it was the hat's and the wind's. He sighed and rested his head against the door, arms braced against the doorframe.

When he heard her sobs cease, he knocked on the door softly. He heard Fayte sniffle and say 'come in'. Her bed was now raised to a sitting position, so he walked straight over to her and embraced her tightly. Fayte let her tears flow freely again as she clung to him.

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry.." Warren breathed as he placed soft kisses on her face and hair, letting his own tears fall. Fayte sniffled and pulled back.

"At least I can remember everything now.." Fayte said, a soft and sad smile gracing her face. "I'm not gonna let this faze me, I'm a tough girl, I'll deal." she sighed and sat back as if suddenly exhausted. Warren smiled sadly at her.

"You really are the bravest girl I know.." he said softly as he brushed her tears away with his thumbs, cupping her face as he kissed her lips gently.


	23. Chapter 23

Warren held Fayte's hand as they sat at the back of the bus. She sighed and settled her head against his shoulder. It had been about a week since she fell from the balcony, but she was still weak and quick to tire.

Warren raised his hand to brush the faded blue streak away from her face. "How are you feeling?" he asked softly as he kissed her temple gently.

"Really tired.." she suppressed a gentle laugh. "But I guess that isnt really a surprise to you.." Warren smiled and stroked her cheek as he looked out of the window.

"You know, it really doesn't." he teased as he kissed her brow. He was so relieved that she could finally remember everything that had happened between them and everything else in her life. She sighed again and snuggled into his side, her head cradled in the crook of his neck.

When the bus came to a halt, he scooped her up into his arms and carried her off of the bus as Ron took Fayte's wheelchair and placed it in front of them. Warren carefully lowered her into it. He could see the sadness in her face that she tried desperately to cover up. He knew that she hated feeling so helpless and having to use a wheelchair just to get around.

He leaned down and kissed her temple again to reassure her. "Don't worry, Fayte. I know this isnt going to be for long. You'll be walking and dancing again before you know it."

Fayte turned a sad smile up to him. "I hope you're right, Warren." she sighed and lifted a hand to her forehead, taking deep breaths.

"Are you alright?" he asked as he immediately knelt in front of her and took her hands in his.

"I'm okay.. Just really tired." she put a hand to his cheek and kissed him softly. "Bye, Ron. Thank you." she said as Warren wheeled her towards the school. Ron nodded and tipped his hat, returning to the bus.

When they finally reached Fayte's room, Warren pulled the sheets back on one side and gently lifted her from the wheelchair. He lowered her slowly onto the bed, trying not to jostle her too much.

"I'm not going to break, you know." Fayte said with faint amusement as he very carefully tucked her in.

"I know... I just want you to be comfortable." Warren said, straightening up and scratching the back of his neck.

"I am, don't worry." she smiled. Warren looked skeptical. "Warren, seriously. I told you that I wasn't going to let this bother me. There are worse things then being paralyzed."

Warren sighed and kissed her temple, sitting next to her on the bed. "And you've experienced pretty much all of them, the paralyzation aside." he took her hand. "You have no idea how much it hurts me to see all of these things happening to you, especially knowing that it was my blood that caused it all."

Fayte looked up at him, concerned confusion on her face. "What do you mean, Warren?" she asked quietly as she struggled to a sitting position.

"My father. He is the cause of all of this... and I'm his son. Part of the blame goes to me.." Warren said and had the saddest look on his face as he turned away to stare at the wall.

"Warren, that's not true. As you said, it was your _father_. You had absolutely nothing to do with any of this." she said as she turned his face back towards hers. She gasped when she saw the tears streaming down his cheeks. She sighed and wiped them away while kissing his face and hair. "You know, back when I first ran into you," she laughed softly at the memory, "literally, I never would have guessed that any of this would have happened. My first impression of you was that you didnt seem like you felt any other emotion besides pissy." he raised an eyebrow at her. "But now I know you." she cupped his face. "And I know that you'll take care of me no matter what." she finished and kissed him softly.

Warren moaned and his hand went to her hair, the other keeping his balance against the bed. Fayte sighed against his lips when he deepened the kiss further. She was about to put her arms around him when she suddenly pulled back, painful, wracking coughs shaking her body.

"Fayte?" Warren put a hand on her shoulder, a panicked expression on his face. She stopped coughing and wiped her mouth.

"I'm so sorry, Warren.." she whispered hoarsely. "I think I better get some sleep.." Warren nodded and kissed her heated brow again. He wiped her hair away from her face and helped her to lay back down against the pillows.

"I'm going to get you some water, then I'll join you." he said, squeezing her hand before he walked out of the room and into the kitchen. Fayte nodded and snuggled against the pillows.

When Warren returned, he found that Fayte was already asleep. He smiled and set the water on the night stand. He took off his jacket and hung it over a chair. He carefully crawled in behind her and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her shoulder gently. Fayte sighed and leant back against him, still sleeping.

Warren smiled again. "I love you, Fayte." he whispered and kissed her cheek before settling his head on the pillow, falling asleep within a few moments.

: A half an hour later:

"No... no, daddy... please.." Warren woke to find that Fayte was mumbling in her sleep, she sounded frightened.

"Fayte?" he touched her shoulder gently, she struggled away.

"No!" she shouted and flinched when he touched her again.

"Fayte, wake up!" he said, grabbing hold of her shoulders.

"Get away from me!" she shouted and her arm lashed out at him, striking him across the face.

Warren's hand flew to his face, one of her fingernails had made a small cut under his left eye. "Fayte!"

Fayte's eyes flew open and tears streamed down her face. "Oh my god.." she whispered and covered her mouth with her hands. "Warren... I'm..." she shook her head, reaching her hand up to pull his hand away from his face. She gasped and ran her fingertips gently along the small cut. Warren flinched. "I'm... I'm so sorry.." she said, her voice quivering. She looked at her fingertips and saw the small drops of blood on them.

"It's okay, Fayte. It was just a nightmare, you're alright now." Warren said and cupped her face. "I'll be right back." he said, kissing her forehead. He walked into the bathroom.

He walked out a moment later, a small Winnie-the-Pooh band-aid under his eye. "You really need to find some different band-aids.." he said, a small smile on his face.

"I'm so sorry, Warren.." she said softly, reaching her fingers up again to brush against the band-aid.

"Its okay, Fayte. They're only band-aids.." Warren shrugged, a small smile playing on his face. Fayte smirked and snorted out a laugh.

"I'm talking about hurting you, dimwit." she said, hitting his shoulder playfully. Warren caught her hand before she pulled it away, he kissed her knuckles gently.

"I'm fine, Fayte. I've had much worse, believe me." he smiled and lay back down. "You still want to sleep some more?" he asked.

"Yeah.. Just for a little bit." she said, laying back down, this time facing him. Warren nodded and put his hands on her waist, raising her upper body so that it rested on his chest. Then he wrapped his arms firmly around her waist. He put a small kiss on her brow and closed his eyes. Fayte smiled and snuggled against him.

"No more bad dreams." Warren said firmly before he fell asleep. Fayte laughed.

"No more, I promise." She smiled and kissed where her face rested on his collarbone. Warren smiled and rubbed her back.

"Good."


	24. Chapter 24

Warren woke to the sound of glass breaking. He shot up and looked down at the bed, Fayte wasn't there. He quickly stood and ran into the kitchen. He gasped when he saw Fayte collapsed on the tile, shattered glass all around her. Her wheelchair was only a few feet away.

"Fayte, oh my god, are you okay?" he asked as he dropped to his knees in front of her, ignoring the small bits of glass biting into his knees and palms. He brushed one palm on his pants and cupped her face with it. She looked up at him, giving him sad smile.

"I was trying to get some more water.. I had to push myself out of the wheelchair so I could reach the glasses. I was bracing my weight on the arm rest and it moved. I slipped and the glass broke.." she sighed, looking at the small gash in her palm.

"You should have woken me up, I would have gotten it for you.." Warren said as he stood and pushed the wheelchair away from the glass. He gently lifted Fayte from the floor and set her in the chair. He quickly got a broom and dustpan from the cupboard and swept the broken glass into the dustpan, throwing it away. "Alright, lets take a look at that hand." he carefully lifted her hand and examined the small cut. "Come on." he pushed Fayte's wheelchair into the bathroom.

He got down a pair of tweezers and some peroxide. He held her hand over the sink and gently pulled the shard of glass out of her hand. Fayte winced when he poured the peroxide over her hand. He rinsed it gently with warm water from the sink, placing a soft kiss on her palm before he put on one of the infamous Winnie-the-Pooh band-aids.

"Thanks, Warren." she said softly, squeezing his hand. Warren smiled and squeezed back.

"Of course, Fayte." he sighed and leant against the doorframe. "Well.. Its only about 12:15 in the morning.. What do you say to a little more sleep?"

"I say... hell yes."

Warren laughed and wheeled her back into the bedroom. He gently lifted her onto the bed once more, tucking her in on her side before he got into his.

"You know.. As sucky as it is not being able to do normal things... I think I kinda like having you carry me around all the time." Fayte giggled and snuggled under the comforter. Warren chuckled softly, then his face turned serious.

"Fayte... you've been paralyzed. Its nothing to joke about even though I can see where you're coming from." he smiled and cupped her cheek before kissing her lips softly. "Good night."

"Good morning." Fayte smiled sleepily and closed her eyes. Warren grinned and wrapped his arms around her.

:Six weeks later:

Fayte sighed as she wheeled herself into the kitchen. She carefully stood and grabbed one of the glasses from the cabinet. The physical therapy had been going really well, she could now stand and walk for short periods of time. The damage wasn't as bad as they had all thought. They said that in a few more months, she'd be able to walk and stand like she used to.

After filling it with water and ice, she sat back on the wheelchair and went into the livingroom. She pulled herself onto the couch and turned her cell phone on. She just turned the television on when the familiar tune 'Hangin by a Moment' played and the cell vibrated on her lap. She smirked when she saw the who the caller was.

"Hey, Tori." Fayte smiled, turning the volume on the tv down.

"Hi! How're ya feelin?"

"I'm feeling alright, Tor. How are you?"

"I'm doing great! Listen, me and Dan-.. erm.. Aidan want you to come hang out with us. What do you say about a sleep over at my house?"

"Sounds fun! Warren said he was going to stay with his mom for a few days, so I have nothing to do."

"Great, can you be here in about a half an hour?" Tori giggled on the phone "quit it!" she whispered to someone to the side. Fayte assumed Aidan was already there.

Fayte looked at the clock, it was 5:30. "Sounds good. I'll have Ron take me over."

"Awesome! See you then!"

"Bye."

Fayte smiled and wheeled herself back into her room. She quickly threw some things into a duffle bag, including her favorite stuffed animal, a fluffy gray kitten. She gave it a quick hug before gently placing it on top of the clothes and zipped it up. She put her toothbrush, hairbrush, and other hygiene products including makeup in the side pockets. She wheeled out of the room and set it by the door.

Sitting back down on the couch, she whipped out her cell phone once more.

"Ron Wilson, bus driver, speaking." she heard Ron's cheerful voice and smiled.

"Hey, Ron. It's Fayte."

"Oh hi, Fayte. What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if you could bring me to Tori's house?"

"Anything for you, sweety. I'll be waiting out front."

"Thanks so much, Ron."

"You betcha!"

"Bye." Fayte smiled and hung up.

Fayte sighed and looked at the clock once more. She had ten minutes. She lifted the bag into her lap and went out into the small elevator and down into Linda's office.

"Hey, Linda." Fayte smiled as she wheeled in. Linda was painting her nails.

"Hey, sweety. How are you?" she asked, blowing on the freshly painted nails of her left hand.

"I'm doing good, thanks." Fayte smiled. "I'm going to be spending the night at Tori's tonight, is that alright?"

"Of course. You've been cooped up in your flat for far too long, you need to get out and about!" Linda chuckled. "Go on out and have fun. Call if you need anything."

"Thanks Linda." Fayte gave her a quick hug and rolled out to the front of the school.

"Fayte." Ron tipped his cap and smiled, stepping off of the bus and folding up her wheelchair for her. He set it behind the driver's seat and held his arm out to her, helping her onto the bus and into a seat.

"Thanks." Fayte smiled and leant back in the seat.

Ron smiled. "Next stop, Tori Dresden's house!"

:Five minutes later:

"Hey, Fayte." Aidan smiled softly and helped her off of the bus. "How're you feeling, love?"

"I'm feeling fine, Aidan, thank you." she smiled back and unfolded her wheelchair.

"I need to speak with you." Aidan said, nodding slightly to Tori who brought them up to her room, then left downstairs to go get some drinks and food.

"So... what's up?" asked Fayte as she sat on the bed. Aidan sighed.

"I don't really know how to go about explaining this to you..." Aidan sat in the window-lounge. Fayte shrugged.

"Well try your best, hon, because now you've got me wondering.." Fayte smiled reassuringly.

Aidan sighed again then stood from the window. "Just watch." he said softly. Fayte's eyes widened when she saw the sunlight behind him intensify. Great white wings sprouted from his back and his hair turned white, his eyes turning to a familiar shade of hazel.

"D-Daniel...?" Fayte's face paled and she gripped the sheets of the bed.

"Yes, Fayte. It's me." Daniel smiled and walked over to the bed, standing in front of her.

"Daniel.. Oh my god!" Fayte shouted as she launched herself into his arms. Daniel grinned and embraced his little sister. "How is this possible?" she leant back and gazed into his eyes.

"When I died, and mom was murdered, it was decided that I would come back and watch over you." he smiled and rubbed her back gently.

"But.. Now that dad's gone.. does that mean that you're going to be leaving again?" Fayte asked, looking up at him again, tears falling down her cheeks. Daniel smiled that soft smile of his and brushed the tears away.

"Yeah.. Pretty much. But I'll still be watching over you, and whenever you need to talk, all you have to do is call to me and I'll come back." he brushed her hair back behind her ears. They heard a sniffle from behind them and turned.

Fayte almost wanted to laugh. Tori was sitting on one of the beanbag chairs eating popcorn, tears streaming down her face.

"Tor.. Are you alright, love?" asked Daniel, smirking.

"I'm fi-fine.." Tori said, wiping the tears away. She lept up from the chair, the bowl falling out of her lap, spilling popcorn all over the place, and embraced them both tightly.

"So..." Fayte sniffled when they finally pulled away. "When are you leaving?"

Daniel let out a sigh and ran his fingers through his hair. "Tonight. In about fifteen minutes, actually."

"Oh god..." Fayte shook her head and clung to him again.

"Aww, come on, sis. Chin up. I said that I'd come down whenever you needed me." Daniel smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"I know.. But its not the same. I just got you back, and now you're leaving me again."

"I know it sucks.. But still. I have my 'Angels Exam' to study for, so I can become a REAL guardian, not just a _baby sitter_." he laughed when Fayte punched him playfully in the arm. "Which reminds me.. Can I have one.. Just for old time's sake?"

Fayte sighed, rolled her eyes, and bent her head to him. Daniel let out a whoop and got her in a headlock, giving her a noogie to end all noogies. He let out a happy sigh and let her go.

"Thanks, sis." he smiled and hugged her again. "Come on, we have to be outside so I can go back."

Fayte nodded and her and Tori followed him out into the backyard.

Once outside, Daniel sprinted for the trampoline, leaping gracefully onto it as his wings came out of his back once more. "Bye, Fayte, Tori.." he blew them each a kiss as he bounced. "In five, four, three, two," he bounced really high and when his feet touched the trampoline again, "ONE!" he shouted and flew straight up into the sky, a bright light surrounding him.

Fayte sighed and wiped the tears off of her face, slinging an arm around Tori's shoulders, smiling.

"He'll be back. He promised me." Tori said and sniffled, a sad smile on her face.

"Come on. We need a huge tub of icecream, pajamas, and some Johnny Depp movies." Fayte smiled and sat back down in her wheelchair.

"Darn tootin'!" Tori smirked and ran into the house and to the fridge.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Yeah, I know, this one is pretty short. I have a lot of stuff to do. I have my Senior Research Paper to work on (yeah, kinda need that to graduate.. -.-; mehh..), so I'm not going to be updating as frequently, but I'll seriously try my best to get a chapter up every few days like I have been doing. Please bear with me!**

"Well.. That was completely gross.." Tori said, shaking. She stood and took 'Sleepy Hollow' out of the DVD player.

"Yeah? And I always thought that seeing people be decapitated and impaled and stabbed and every other nasty thing was quite pleasant to watch.." Fayte shuddered and clutched her stuffed kitten to her chest. She had never liked scary movies. "The movie wasn't really scary though... it was more... disgusting."

"True that..." Tori sighed. "So.. What do you wanna watch next?"

Fayte thought for a moment. "I dunno. What time is it?"

Tori glanced at the alarm clock on her bed stand. "Its about one in the morning. Wanna go jump on the trampoline?" Fayte shrugged.

"Sure, I guess. Cant promise that I'll do much jumping though.." Fayte chuckled and pushed off of the ground, steadying herself on the bookshelf.

Tori laughed. "Silly me," she smirked. "Let's go."

:Ten minutes later:

"I am so bloody tired, you don't even know.." Fayte muttered as she lay on the trampoline. She paused, waiting for Tori to make some kind of reply, but got none. "Tori, you still there?" Fayte sat up slightly and looked around her. The backyard was completely dark and Tori was nowhere in sight. "Tori.. This isnt funny..." Fayte said, shivering slightly. She hated being alone in the dark. She screamed when she felt someone grab her from behind, a dip in the trampoline behind her signifying that there was someone else there, and it wasn't Tori.

"Shh.." a deep voice rumbled in her ear, strong arms wrapping around her waist. She felt herself being pulled back against a strong, muscular chest.

"Warren...?" Fayte's eyes widened. "Is that you? Because if thats some crazy madman nibbling on my neck, then I'm going to hit whoever the bloody hell you are!" She heard the all too familiar chuckle in her ear and swung an arm behind her and batted Warren in the shoulder. "Don't bloody do that to me!"

"Sorry, babe, couldn't resist." Warren smiled and kissed her cheek. Fayte sighed and shook her head, leaning back against him.

"What are you doing here? I thought you said that you were going to stay with your mum for a while." Fayte yawned.

"She's gone out with a few friends of hers. I called Tori up a few minutes ago to see what was going on.. She said that you had fallen asleep on the trampoline so she went to make some popcorn." Warren smiled, running his fingers through Fayte's soft hair.

"So that's where that bloody traitor went!" Fayte grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Traitor?" Warren raised an eyebrow.

"Yes! She bloody well left me out here alone in the dark! She left me to the _wolves_, Warren!"

Warren laughed, Fayte felt the rumbling vibrations in his chest against her back, causing her to shiver. "Actually, Tori is upstairs in her bedroom watching a movie. She has graciously allowed me to borrow you for a little while. In short, she left you to _me_."

Fayte raised an eyebrow. "Borrow me for a little while?" Warren only smiled as he tilted her chin upwards, and put a soft kiss on her lips.

Fayte shivered as his hands ran up her sides to cup her face, her own hands roaming his back. Warren moaned and ran his tongue along her bottom lip. Fayte sighed deeply as he opened her mouth with his. Warren's hands moved back to her waist as he pulled her down onto the trampoline to lie alongside him.

Fayte moaned as she tried to speak. "Warren...?"

"Hmm..?" came his growling reply as he nuzzled her neck.

"We... cant very well do this on Tori's trampoline.." she sighed as he nibbled her earlobe. "You know that.. right?"

Warren sighed and pulled back. "I know. Just seeing how good your self-control is." he smirked and lay on his back, staring up at the night sky.

"You're bloody evil.." Fayte sighed as she lay beside him, putting her hands behind her neck.

"But you love me anyway.." Warren said softly, kissing her lips once more. He smiled as he pulled away. "Right?"

"Of course." Fayte grinned. "The stars are so pretty right now..." she sighed. "The sky is so dark, and it makes them stick out even more."

Warren nodded. "You're so pretty right now.. The night is so dark, making you stick out even more." he smirked.

Fayte snorted with laughter. "You're so poetic.." Warren laughed.

"Only when I'm around you." he grinned, scooting closer to her, resting her head on his chest as they stared at the sky together.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: 'OLY CRAP!! I haven't updated in so damn long!!! So sorry about the wait, I've just had a lot of stuff going on lately like I said in the A/N of the last chapter. This one is also gonna be a little short, but I intend on updating a bit more frequently now that Fall Break is coming up, WEE!! Here's chapter 26!**

Fayte sighed when she felt Warren's soft lips caress her cheek. She opened her eyes slowly and smiled up at him.

"Mornin." she yawned and sat up.

"Morning." Warren smiled and kissed her cheek again. Fayte looked around and saw that it was still dark out, the sun barely rising.

"What time is it?" she asked groggily. "Kinda early, isnt it?"

"Yeah, sorry about that.. But I really wanted to show you something." Warren smiled and affectionately combed his fingers through her tousled hair. Fayte raised an eyebrow. "Don't worry, you'll like it." Warren smiled and jumped off of the trampoline, holding out his arms to help Fayte down. She carefully held onto his shoulders as he set her on the ground.

He motioned for her to be quiet as they walked up the tall hill in Tori's backyard. He put his hand over her eyes as he led her to the top, his other hand holding hers gently.

When they finally reached the top of the steep hill, he kept his hand over her eyes, and helped her sit down on the grass.

"Warren.. What's going on?" she asked, smiling as she tried to take his hand off of her eyes. Warren only grinned.

"Patience, love." he smirked and pulled her back against his chest. "Alright, here we go." he removed his hand from her face. "Look."

Fayte gasped at what she saw. It was still dark, the stars were still twinkling, but that wasn't what made her breath catch. The entire city was illuminated by the fading full moon, the lights in the windows and the stars made the large lake at the bottom of the hill sparkle, a mirror image of the night sky.

"Oh my god..." she breathed as she took it in. The air was crisp as a small breeze ruffled her hair. Warren smiled and brushed her hair down again. While he missed the long white hair that had previously cascaded down her back, he loved its new length. The shoulder-length tresses with their choppy ends made her face even more stunning, made her eyes stick out even more.

"Told you you'd like it." Warren wrapped his arms around her shoulders, putting her back to his chest, effectively blocking out the cold breeze. Fayte sighed contentedly and leant back against him.

"Thank you, Warren." she said softly, turning her head to kiss his neck gently. Warren smiled again and kissed her temple.

"There you guys are!"

They both turned their heads to see Tori coming up the hill, wrapped in a cheetah-print throw blanket.

"Bloody cold out here.." she shivered, plopping down next to them. Fayte laughed.

"Maybe we should go back inside soon." she yawned. "I wouldn't mind getting a few more winks."

"Not yet." Warren smiled, hugging her tighter. "There's one more thing." He grinned and pointed out towards the city again. Fayte smiled and leant back against him once more, watching as the sky turned from a deep purple, to orange and pink. She sighed, enjoying how the sunlight illuminated the silver lining on every cloud.

"It's gorgeous, Warren.." she smiled, leaning her head back on his shoulder.

"Glad you like it." he grinned and brushed her hair down again. "Ready to head back in?" Fayte nodded and stood, only to fall back down against Warren, she winced. "You okay?" he asked.

"My foot's asleep.." she grumbled, rubbing at her numb toes. Warren laughed and helped her to stand again. As Fayte started hobbling back down the hill, he scooped her up into his arms. Fayte shrieked.

"Warren, you bloody fool! Put me down this instant!" she squirmed and struggled in his arms, trying to get him to put her down. Warren only laughed and continued walking. "Dammit, Warren, seriously! We're both going to fall!"

"Don't worry about it. I wont let you fall. My balance is a lot better than you think it is." Warren smirked.

"I dunno, Warren. The ground's a bit wet from the dew. I think it would be safer for both of you if you just let her walk on her own." Tori said, clutching her blanket even tighter, trying to ward off the chilly wind which threatened to take it away from her.

"Come on, girls. You really worry too much." Warren chuckled and continued walking down the hill. He continued laughing as Fayte continued to struggle, only until he felt his foot slip on the dewy grass. "Oh shit.." he cursed as he fell.

"Dammit, Warren! I bloody told you!" Fayte grumbled as she sat up, glancing back up the hill at Tori who was laughing at the both of them. The ground was wet, so it made like a slide when Warren slipped. She brushed the blades of grass off of her shoulders and rubbed her sore bottom.

"Sorry about that.." Warren sighed. "It was kind of fun though." he smiled sheepishly.

Fayte smiled softly and pulled a twig out of Warren's tangled hair. "How about we don't carry me around anymore?"

"Dunno if I can do that, Fayte." Warren laughed and stood, offering his hand to help her up. She took it gratefully. "Your foot still asleep?"

"Thanks to you and our little tumble; not anymore." Fayte laughed and started walking back towards the house, plucking at her damp clothing.

Warren and Tori laughed, following her into the kitchen.

::Back at the abandoned warehouse::

"Aww, isnt that sweet?" said Gwen dryly, removing her helmet. "I _hate_ sweet.."

"That you do." said Stitches as he slunk up next to her, staring at the screen. "So what's our next move?"

"This time, I think we should go for the person Fayte cares for the most." Gwen smiled evilly as she pushed a button on the control panel, making the screen close up and focus in on Warren's face.

Stitches laughed maniacally. Gwen rolled her eyes and clutched her hand around his throat. "You are so damn annoying!"

"Uncle, uncle!" Stitches gurgled loudly, trying to get her to loosen her grip.

Gwen rolled her eyes again and threw him away from her, pushing another button on the control panel.

::Back at Tori's house::

Warren paused in walking in the back door when he heard a faint whirring. He watched as a rather strange looking bug jumped off of the door frame and flew away. He shrugged and walked into the house, smiling contentedly as the warm air hit his face.

"Would you like some cocoa, Warren?" asked Fayte as she set down a few empty mugs on the counter.

"That would be great, Fayte. Thanks." Warren smiled softly and sat on the leather couch in the sunken livingroom.

"No problem, love." Fayte grinned and disappeared back into the kitchen, unaware that there was another strange bug sitting next to the stove, its green, robotic eyes glanced back and forth, waiting for her to enter. As soon as Fayte stepped into the closed space, it raised its hind end, and let a stream of green gas into the air. Fayte choked and spluttered as the vapors filled her lungs, she dropped one of the mugs and fell to the floor unconscious.


	27. Chapter 27

"Fayte? I heard something break, are you alright?" Warren walked into the kitchen to come face to face with Royal Pain.

"Hello there, Warren." the robotic voice drawled.

"What have you done with Fayte?" Warren asked, his voice a low growl.

Pain stepped aside to show Fayte's unconscious body on the floor, broken ceramic pieces all around her.

"Fayte!" Warren shouted and crouched next to her. He tried to reach his hand out to touch her, but an electric field prevented it. He withdrew his hand with a wince as sharp pain shot up his arm.

"Might not want to try that, Peace." Royal Pain laughed.

"What the hell do you want from us?" asked Warren angrilly, standing to face her once more.

"William Forsythe's work remains unfinished." Pain said simply. "I was paid well to finish the job."

"Paid... by who?" Warren looked back at Fayte.

"By William." Pain laughed again. "He's still alive, Peace. Just barely."

"Alive.. How?" Warren felt his heart sink and his arms flame. Fayte was still in danger.

"The light Daniel blasted at him didnt quite do the job. William is now paralyzed from head to foot, but his mind is just as strong as it was before. Now he wants Fayte dead even more."

"You're not going to lay a fucking finger on her!" Warren growled as his arms burst into flame.

"Now, now, Peace. We don't intend to kill her yet, I'm here for a different purpose."

"What purpose is that?"

Warren's answer was a heavy metal gauntlet slammed against his temple, he cried out before he lost consciousness, crashing to the floor.

Pain laughed again and lifted Warren over her shoulder, she waved her hand at Fayte and the electric field fell.

::Twelve minutes later::

"God I feel so much better now!" Tori sang as she walked down the stairs in a cheetah-print bathrobe, a pink towel wrapped around her head. "Fayte? Warren?" she called, noone answered.

She saw that the kitchen door was ajar and walked in. She gasped.

"Oh my god, Fayte!" she dropped to her knees and shook her friend awake. "Fayte! Wake up!"

Fayte moaned and sat up, wincing as a shard from the broken mug dug into her palm.

"What happened?" she asked, then she gasped. "Royal Pain! She was here!" Tori's eyes widened.

"Where's Warren?" she asked worriedly.

"Oh my god.." Fayte brought her hands to her mouth as memories flooded back.

::Flashback::

_Fayte gasped when she woke up to find Royal Pain standing above her._

"_Stay there and be a good girl." she said before she pinned her to the ground with electricity. _

"_What do you want!" asked Fayte, struggling to sit up, wincing as the electricity zapped her again and again._

"_Your father is still alive, Fayte." Pain smiled cruelly, then thrust her hands toward Fayte, intensifying the electric current around her. The next time Fayte was zapped,_ _she cried out in pain and blacked out._

::End flashback::

"I... I think she took Warren.." Fayte covered her face as tears streamed down her cheeks.

Tori shook her head in disbelief then wrapped her arms around Fayte.

"W-what are we going to do?" whispered Fayte hoarsely. Tori shook her head again. Something on the counter caught her eye.

She lifted the folded piece of paper and looked at the writing on it. "You better take a look at this, Fayte." she sighed.

'_Forsythe, I have Peace. If you ever want to see him alive again, come back to the warehouse tomorrow at 2am. Be prepared to make a rather important trade._

_R.P.'_

"Oh god..." Fayte said again. "What kind of trade? How can I be prepared if I don't even know what it is?" She sighed sadly and put her head in her hands. "I've brought so much trouble to you guys. Warren didnt need to be involved in this.." Fayte let out a shuddering breath and put her face in her hands once more, her shoulders shook as the tears fell.

"Fayte, I'll help you. You don't need to worry." Tori said as she held her friend once more. "Warren loves you, he knew when he first heard about your life's history that there would be problems."

"I know.. But still. After this is over, I think I'm going to go back to London.. or Dublin. I cant endanger you guys anymore. This is my problem, and I'll deal with this on my own."

"But Fayte, you cant do this on your own!" Tori said as a tear fell down her cheek. "I said I'd help you, and I will!"

"No, Tori." Fayte sighed, standing up. "And I don't want you telling anyone else about this." She walked over to Tori and embraced her. "I'm going to head home now. I need to prepare some things."

Tori nodded numbly. She was terrified for her friend. "Fayte, really. I don't want you to do this by yourself. Let me come with you!"

"Tori.. I've made up my mind." Fayte sighed, then smiled. "Thanks for everything, though."

"But, what are you going to tell Warren after you get him back?"

"That.." Fayte sighed sadly, "is something I'm going to have to figure out when it happens."

Tori nodded again, giving her friend another hug. "Are you going to leave right after?"

"Probably not. We'll just have to see what happens before I make any definite plans." Fayte sighed and wiped her hands on her pajama pants, leaving small smears of blood from where the ceramic shards had cut her.

"I'd kinda like to clean up a bit before I call Ron. Could I use your shower?"

"Of course you can, Fayte." Tori said softly. She led her to the upstairs bathroom. "I'll grab your bag." Before Toriturned to leave, Fayte grabbed her by the arm and embraced her tightly.

"Thank you so much, Tori!" she said. "You are the best friend I've ever had. Just, please don't worry about me, alright?"

"I'll try, Fayte." Tori said softly, hugging her back. Fayte pulled back and nodded. She sighed and walked into the bathroom.

::Thirty minutes later::

"Fayte, are you sure you want to do this?" asked Linda as she sat at her desk.

"I'm positive, Linda." Fayte sighed. I wish to move back to London. I need my own life, I need my own place. I don't belong in LA." Linda stared at her for a few minutes, saying nothing.

"Would this sudden want for freedom happen to come from a visit from Royal Pain?" asked Linda. Fayte's eyes widened.

"How did you know?" she asked, stunned.

"Warren wasn't able to get through when he called on your cell phone, so he called mine." Linda sighed, taking off her glasses. "It saddens me that you'd try and take this burden on your shoulders, Fayte, when it concerns all of us."

"The reason Warren was taken was because of me!" Fayte said, trying not to burst into tears. "Warren was taken because my father wants ME dead! Not any of you, ME!"

"Do have any idea what sort of trade Royal Pain and your father want from you?" Linda asked, her eyes locking on Fayte's.

"No.." Fayte whispered, leaning her face in her hands.

"Your life for his." Linda stated simply. "Do you honestly think that I'd let you do that? Let you walk right into their trap?"

Fayte shook her head then looked up. "No." she said, sighing. "But, if that's what it takes to save Warren, then I'll do it."

"You are very brave, Fayte." Linda said, she gave her goddaughter a sad smile then sighed. "But I intend to aid you in this." Fayte nodded.

"Thats to be expected, I suppose." she smiled at her godmother, then her face turned sad once more. "But I still have every intention to go back to London once this is over."

"I see." Linda nodded. "It's your choice, Fayte."

"Thank you, Linda." Fayte stood. "If you'll excuse me, I have some preparing to do." Linda nodded and turned back to her stack of papers.


	28. Chapter 28

Fayte sighed nervously as she sat in her bedroom. It was 1:15, she had forty-five minutes until she was to meet Royal Pain outside the warehouse. She had packed all of her things onto Ron's bus. He was to take them to the apartment in London she and Linda had gotten via internet.

Fayte was to go into the warehouse and rescue Warren, then Linda, Mr. Boy, Mr. Medulla, and Coach Boomer were going to defeat Royal Pain once Fayte called and said that she and Warren were safely away. Then she would bring Warren to his home and say her final goodbyes before taking the winds to London.

There were only two things that Fayte was worried about. Saving Warren, and then saying goodbye to him afterwards. He was the greatest thing that had ever happened to her. After so much pain in her life he jumped in with a massive Winnie-the-Pooh band-aid and fixed everything. She loved him so much, but she didnt want to endanger him or any of her friends anymore.

She sighed again as the alarm flashed '1:35am' and walked over to the balcony. She stepped onto the rail and summoned the winds around her.

It only took her about fifteen minutes to get from Sky High to the warehouse. She touched down in front of Pain, who was waiting for her.

"You're early." she said simply.

"Where's Warren?" Fayte asked softly.

"He's inside. You're father's allowing you fifteen minutes of alone time with him before he makes you choose. Quite generous of him, really." Pain sighed disappointedly. "And I thought his heart was completely black."

"Where's Warren?" Fayte asked again. "Take me to him."

"Quite demanding, aren't we?" Pain chuckled. "Fine. This way."

Pain took her to a side room. It was roughly thirty by thirty feet in diameter, and had a large steel contraption against the far wall. Fayte gasped when she saw Warren hanging there by his arms, shirtless, with whip marks all over him. His hair was down in a tangled mess in front of his face.

"Oh my god.." Fayte said breathlessly and ran over to him. "Warren! Warren, please, open your eyes!" Fayte reached a hand up to cup his face, then trailed it up to where his right wrist was in a metal cuff attached to the top of the circular frame. "What the hell have you done to him!"

Pain chuckled again. "Simply beat him into submission. He wasn't cooperating, so we had to take some more drastic measures." she took off her helmet and smiled cruelly.

Fayte gasped when long brown hair fell across an attractive young face. Gwen Grayson laughed again. "Shocked, are you? No matter. This is the last time you'll see my face. You see, along with the beating," she trailed off when Warren let out a soft groan, Fayte felt a tear fall down her cheek as she saw Warren's breathing become more labored, his chest heaving. "We also.. 'convinced' him that he didn't love you anymore. We've got him under our control now, so all we have to do is tell him to kill you, and he will, without hesitation." Fayte inhaled sharply.

"No! It isnt possible! Warren loves me, he would never-" she trailed off at the look in Gwen's eyes. She was telling the truth. Gwen laughed again.

"So you see? We've got it all planned out. Either you kill Warren and save yourself, or, you let him kill you. Pretty simple, no?" she grinned. "Well, I'll leave you to it. Remember, you only have fifteen minutes." Gwen was about to leave the room when she turned back. "Oh. Warren? You can kill her now." She snapped her fingers and the cuffs opened, dropping Warren in a heap on the floor. She smiled at Fayte and left the room.

"Warren!" Faye called and ran over to him, kneeling at his side. She cupped his face with her hand as tears streamed down her cheeks. Warren slowly reached a shaking hand up and brushed them away.

"Fayte..?" he looked lost, "Why are you crying..?" he said shakilly. He pulled his hand back as he cupped his head and shouted in pain. Fayte gasped when he looked back up at her, a sick smile was on his face and his eyes were blood red.

Fayte gasped as his hand grabbed hold of her wrist, squeezing tightly. "Did I give you permission to touch me?"

"Warren, stop.. You're hurting me!" she said, trying to wrench her arm free.

"That's the point." he said. His voice sounded so distant. He groaned again and for a moment, his eyes turned back to their dark brown, a scared expression within them, then turned back to red. He growled and threw Fayte into the wall. Fayte let out a pained gasp as the wind was knocked out of her.

"Warren.. What have they done to you?" she asked, pain in her eyes. "Why are you doing this? You told me that you loved me!"

"Love you?" Warren's red eyes widened and his eyebrows rose. "Why would I ever tell you that? That has got to be the biggest joke that I've ever heard. It's really quite funny, actually." he took another step towards her. "Why would I love you? You are a pain. You're a clumsy crybaby who constantly needs to be held. Why would I love a burden like you?"

Fayte felt her heart sink, and her stomach wrenched at his words. She tried to move backward when he advanced again, but he was too quick and seized her by the wrist. "Warren.. Please.. I don't want to hurt you..." she said, tears running down her face. "Please get a hold on yourself! You can fight it and I know you didnt mean what you sai-"

"SHUT UP!" Warren shouted. Fayte cried out when he drove his fist into her stomach, forcing what little amount of air she had taken in back out again. She fell to the floor and gasped for breath, blood trickled from the corner of her mouth.

"Warren.." she whispered hoarsely, it hurt to breathe. She wrapped an arm around her torso, she was sure that a few ribs had been broken and even more had been bruised.

The evil expression was back as he moved angrilly toward her. Fayte scrambled backwards, but found her back against the wall. All she could do was lean against it and take deep, ragged breaths.

He grabbed her throat and squeezed tightly as he lifted her high in the air. Fayte screamed as his arms flamed up, burning her neck and chest.

"Warren..." she choked, "forgive me.." she lifted her hands and called a bolt of lightning which struck him in the back. Warren gasped in pain as his eyes turned back to brown. He dropped Fayte and fell to his knees. He looked into her eyes, an expression of shock, sadness, and disbelief on his face.

"Fayte...? Why did you.." his eyes rolled back into his head as he fell to the floor, unmoving.

Fayte let out a shaky breath as she choked back a sob. He really had been under their control the entire time, he didnt know what was going on. She moved her hand to his face and brushed his hair back.

A second later, Pain walked back into the room, her helmet back on. "I see what you chose." she glanced over at Warren and chuckled. "I guess you didnt love him so much after all. Time for me to finish you now." she advanced but didnt get far before there was an explosion behind her. She turned to find Linda, Mr. Boy, Medulla, and Boomer behind her.

"I don't think so." Linda said, her voice dangerously low. "Mr. Boy, Boomer, get Fayte and Warren out of here. Medulla, you're with me."

Mr. Boy nodded and ran towards Fayte while Medulla threw a vial of purple liquid at Pain's feet. The purple goo glowed as it expanded and covered her feet. Pain tried to move but found her feet stuck to the floor.

"Come on!" Boy shouted as he grabbed Fayte's hand. Boomer moved over to Warren and lifted him with a bit of difficulty.

"Hey, sidekick, think you're strong enough to blow us back to Sky High?" he asked as they ran through the halls towards the main room of the warehouse, where the exit was located.

Fayte nodded. She didnt trust herself to speak just yet. She was about to summon the winds when a voice spoke up from behind them.

"Hello again, Fayte."

Fayte turned and saw her father. He was in a motorized wheelchair and looked very stiff.

"Father.." Fayte breathed. A part of her was happy to see him paralyzed, but the other part felt sorry for him.

"Is that all you can say?" he chuckled, he barely lifted a finger and the wheelchair slowly moved towards them. "I may have been paralyzed, but I can still use my powers." an evil glint came into his eyes. "I think I'll finish this now." he lifted his finger again and a large bolt of electricity split into three balls of energy and flew toward them. They all dodged and Fayte gasped in pain as she was forced to roll out of the way.

She stood back up slowly and clutched her ribs. "Do you know how much I hate you...?" she started weakly. "First, you killed mom, then you nearly killed my best friend. Now, you made me kill the one I love the most." she gasped as she moved toward him, the pain was almost unbearable.

William looked totally bored. "Ho-hum. Big deal." he yawned and smirked evilly at her. "Too bad you are so weak that you couldn't even save your mother. You watched as I went after her, but all you could do was run. You've always been a coward and you always will be. I don't think there was a point in time that I was actually proud to call you my daughter." Fayte felt tears sting her eyes as he spoke. Everything he said was true. "Never doing your homework, always bad marks on your report card. You are a lazy little bitch who doesn't know how to hold your own. What Warren said about you was completely true. You are a stupid crybaby who constantly needs to be held and coddled."

Fayte gasped as pain ripped through her heart. She squinted her eyes shut against the tears that threatened to spill. "Shut up.. Shut up!" she said desperately as she put a hand to her heart. "STOP IT!" she shouted as he continued to list all of her failures as a daughter. She couldn't stop herself as she sent a massive bolt of lightning straight at her father, who was too slow to move away.

"Fayte!" Linda called as she and Medulla ran over to her, an unconscious Royal Pain in tow.

Fayte fell to her knees as she looked at where her father had been. In his place, there was a pile of ash that was already being blown away by the breeze coming in through an open window. She couldn't stop the hot tears that fell down her cheeks as she sobbed into her hands.

"No.." she mumbled as Linda went to put a hand on her shoulder. "Daddy.." she cried softly into her hands. "What have I done.."

"Fayte, come on. We've got to get back to the school to tend to you and Warren." Linda said softly, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"B-but.." Fayte looked over at Warren.

"He's not dead, Fayte. Not yet." Linda said. Fayte nodded and followed them out to where Ron was waiting. She paused in her walking for a moment, putting her hand to the wall for support. She moaned softly and put a hand to her head. A moment later, her eyes rolled back into her head and she fell to the floor.

::Four hours later::

"Mrs. Powers, your goddaughter is in stable condition, as well as Mr. Peace." the doctor said as Linda walked into the large room that Fayte and Warren shared, their beds separated by a large white curtain. Linda nodded.

"When do you think they'll wake up?" she asked, looking sadly from her goddaughter to one of her best students.

"Its hard to say. But I should think that Ms. Forsythe will wake first. Her physical injuries were not as bad as Warren's." the doctor sighed tiredly.

"I see." Linda said with a sigh. "Thank you doctor." The doctor nodded and went to work on another patient.

::Two hours later::

"Linda...?"

Linda was roused from a light nap when a soft voice beside her spoke up. "Hey, Fayte." Linda smiled softly and brushed the hair away from her goddaughter's face.

"What happened?" Fayte asked, sitting up slowly.

"You passed out when we were on our way out of the warehouse. I cant say that I blame you, you had quite a morning." Linda smiled sympathetically. "How do you feel?"

"I feel a lot better, Linda, thank you." Fayte smiled softly, though her eyes were still pained. She looked down at the hospital gown she wore and grimaced. "Where are my clothes?"

Linda laughed. "They are on the chair on your other side." she said. She sighed and looked at her for a moment. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Fayte sighed and looked at her folded hands in her lap. "I have to. Mom would have wanted me to continue teaching at the studio. I have to get on with my life, I cant depend on you all forever." She slowly stood from the bed and took her clothes into the bathroom.

She stepped out a moment later. Her jeans were torn from her fight with Warren, there were a few bloodstains on her white t-shirt. She sighed and pulled her hair into a ponytail.

"Do you think you could call Ron for me? I left my cell phone at the warehouse." Fayte looked down at her feet and sat down on her bed. She seemed to notice for the first time that the large hospital room was divided by a white curtain. She stood and peered between them, then drew one half of the curtain back as she walked over to Warren's bed.

Her heart wrenched at what she saw. His lip was split and his face was a lot paler than normal. She could see the bandages wound around his chest through the hospital gown he wore. The IV was dripping constantly and the machine that measured his heartbeat was beeping slowly every few seconds.

"Oh Warren.." she sighed and sat on the bed next to him, taking one bandaged hand in between her own. "Please forgive me.." she whispered tearfully. "I really didnt want to hurt you." She leant down and softly kissed his lips, then carefully stood from the bed, trying not to bump him.

"Fayte? Ron said that he was on his way." Linda called from the other side of the curtain.

"Thanks, Linda." Fayte called back, then looked over at Warren once more, not bothering to stop the tears that fell from her eyes. "Goodbye." she whispered, choking back a sob. She squeezed his hand gently and grabbed her bag from the night stand on her side of the room. She gave Linda a hug. "You've gotten me all checked out and everything, right?"

Linda nodded, wiping away a tear. "Take care of yourself, love." she said, hugging her once more. She kissed her forehead then let her go. "I'll explain everything to Warren when he wakes up."

"Thank you." Fayte said. Taking one last look at Warren, she left the hospital and into Ron's waiting bus.

"Next stop, London." he said sadly as the doors swung closed, a harsh rain spattered against the windshield..


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Hey! No, the last chapter was not the end! Thanks for your concern! Lol. I still have a few ideas a-brewin' in this head of mine, expect more chapters soon! Remember, ya'll, your reviews keep me writing! Keep them coming!**

**On to chapter 29!**

:Five months later:

Fayte sighed as she opened the door to her apartment. She stepped over the pile of mail on the floor that her landlord had shoved carelessly through the mail slot. She was too tired to become depressed about Warren not trying to contact her in any way since she left, so she just left the pile on the floor, knowing that there wouldn't be a letter from him among the bills and advertisements.

Yawning, she pulled her hair out of its ponytail and set her keys on the small table by the door. She ran her fingers through her slightly damp locks; teaching children ages five to ten hip hop and ballroom was a very tiring job. She groaned when she remembered that she was teaching an adult class in the morning.

She sighed again and looked at the clock on the kitchen counter, '9:19pm' it flashed. She moaned as she worked out the ache in her shoulder.

"May as well look at the mail.." she said, tiredly. She stooped down to pick up the pile. "Hmm.. Bill.. Bill.. McDonald's coupon.. Bill... Free coffee. That's a keeper.." she sighed and continued looking through the pile. She gasped and dropped the stack save for one envelope. It was from Warren.

'_Hey Fayte. I know you are probably wondering why I'm suddenly writing to you after so long. I have just been trying to process everything that's happened. Linda told me about what happened at the warehouse._ _I cant believe that I actually let them control me like that. I feel awful every time I think about how I hurt you that day. I know that the scar on my back was well deserved for hurting you. I don't blame you for it in any way. _

'_I just wanted you to know that I wasn't afraid of the danger being with you would bring. Royal Pain and your father are gone, Fayte. There is no danger to any of us now. I cant remember the last time I've smiled or laughed, but I know it was when you were still here. Everyone is worried that I'm turning back into the old Warren Peace. Anyway, I hope you write back soon._

_I love you so much, _

_Warren.'_

Fayte felt tears come to her eyes when she read it. She sighed and put it back in the envelope, then set it on the table with the rest of the mail. She'd deal with it tomorrow. Either way, she knew that she couldn't go back to LA. She had her old job back that payed well and she had all of her old friends back in her life. She was happy here, it was where she belonged.

She had just walked into her room to change for bed when she had a sudden sneezing fit. She sighed after she was through and looked over to the balcony/fire escape. Sure enough, the small gray cat perched on the rail, scratching at the glass of the window that was opened a bare crack. Fayte couldn't help but laugh at the small frustrated meow it gave as it tried to stick its paw under the window.

"Alright, Maggie, I'm coming." Fayte smiled, then grimaced as another sneezing fit took over. She sighed in irritation. She loved cats but she was so allergic it wasn't even funny. She lifted the window to let the cat in out of the snow, then sprinted for the bathroom where her allergy-suppressant was. After gulping down four pills with water, she reemerged into the bedroom. She tried her hardest not to inhale as she set about getting the small dish and catfood from the pantry.

She had taken a liking to the small stray that came to her window every night via fire escape. She had named it Maggie after the gray kitten she'd had as a child before she became allergic. It had the same temperament as her old cat. Shy and skittish at first, then warmed up to you and was a total lap-cat.

Fayte smiled as the pills kicked in, she could breath much better now, and dared to sit next to the cat and stroke its bunny-soft charcoal fur. Its bright black eyes looked up at her before it got onto its hind legs, putting its small paws on Fayte's face on either side of her nose and licked the tip of it.

Fayte laughed and scratched beneath the cat's neck, causing it to purr loudly and roll onto its side. Its body was lean and long, but its build was still slightly smaller then other cats.

Fayte looked at the clock again. It was just past 9:30.

"Alright, Mag, time for bed." she said as she pulled down an extra pillow and some fleece blankets, arranging them in a sort-of nest on the floor by her bed. "G'night, puss." she smiled and clapped hands, turning off the lights.

:The next morning:

Fayte groaned as the harsh sunlight reflected off the snow on her fire escape, through the crack in the drapes on her window, and had the perfect slanted angle that crossed over both of her eyes. She rolled over to try to get away from it and fell off the bed; landing with an 'oof' and an outraged mewl and hiss from beneath her. Maggie huffed and jumped onto the bookshelf, glaring down at Fayte, its semi-squashed tail flicking behind it.

Fayte groaned again as she sat up, her hand to her forehead. "Sorry Mag." she sighed. "Come on, lets go to the kitchen and have some breakfast." She ignored her stuffy nose and got the catfood and dish down from the pantry once more.

A moment later, Mag slunk from the room and cautiously padded up to the dish. "Hey, come on, I said I was sorry!" Fayte said softly as she bent down to pet the offended cat. She was just about to stroke the soft fur when another sneeze caught her, effectively frightening Mag back into the bedroom. "Goddamnit.." Fayte grumbled and set about making her own breakfast.

A half an hour later, she made peace with Mag. She let it back outside and locked up the windows. She was nine stories up, but she was still cautious, especially with the fire escape leading right to her bedroom.

Fayte walked over to the bathroom, showered, and dressed in her black dance pants with the word 'DANCE' in white letters across the butt and a black, longsleeved turtleneck to hide the scars and burns. She walked over to her vanity and put on a bit of mascara, lipgloss, and some concealer to hide the burn on her left cheek and the bruise on the right, then pulled her hair up into a messy bun. She sighed and pulled on her jazz sneakers.

She grabbed her gym bag, walking past the end table and to her front door. She paused and looked at the opened envelope on the top of the pile of mail.

"Sorry, Warren, I'm going to be late for work." she said sadly and walked out the door, locking it behind her.


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Hey guys! I figured that since we're entering Chapter 30, I'd give ya'll some credit! Without you guys and your awesome reviews, I wouldn't have continued with this fic as far as I have! (Please note that this is not the last chapter. Lol.) **

**Here's to the reviewers:**

**Amrawo, Bluefire-Redwater, Dunamess, Erishy-San, H Sloan X16, Horse Bookworm, Jezzi, xKimonoDragonx, Lita Lightning, Nelle07, Nequi, Readerfreak, Rootbeergirl19, Starjoyce19, Steel Jawed Angel, TheWinterWolf, TT012, 4ever.n.ever!**

**Sorry if I've missed anyone! (also sorry if I've misspelled anything.. Lol). You guys are great! **

**Thanks a lot to all of my readers who haven't reviewed! Without the readers, there is no story! **

**I love you guys! **

**On to 30!**

:Two months later at Sky High:

Warren sighed as he sat down at his old table at lunch. It had been two months since he sent his letter to Fayte, and he was starting to worry.

"Hey, War, what's up?" Will asked as he set his tray down.

"Hey, Stronghold." Warren said and turned back to the book that he was pretending to read.

"You okay?" Will asked, taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"Of course I'm not okay!" Warren shouted, standing up, causing the entire cafeteria to turn their way. "I haven't seen or heard from Fayte in over seven months and I don't even know if she's alive! She hasn't responded to my letter and I sent it over two months ago!"

"Why don't you go see her, Warren. Christmas Break is going to start next week. Thats three weeks off of school." Will said.

"And do what? Just waltz into whatever life she has now and say 'Hey, how's it going?' It doesn't work like that, Will." Warren sighed and put his head in his hands.

"I'm not quite sure how 'it' works, but I think it might help." Will stood and put his hand on Warren's shoulder, then brought his tray back over to the table where the rest of the group was eating.

Warren sighed and looked at his palms, then clenched them shut as his palms started steaming. He jumped when he felt a cold hand on his shoulder.

"Hear you're having girl troubles." Elise Freeze said as she sat down next to him on the bench.

"Hey, Elise." Warren sighed.

"Why don't you just forget about her?" she asked innocently. "If she hasn't tried to contact you in seven months, why keep waiting?"

"Because I love her, Elise." Warren said, steam curling past his clenched fists. "I'd wait for her forever."

"She obviously doesn't love you anymore, Warren." Elise said, her voice rising in irritation.

"And how would you know that?" Warren asked angrilly, but he felt his heart sink slightly. Could it be...?

"Think about it, Warren." her voice softened slightly. "Its been over seven months and she hasn't tried to contact you, she hasn't responded to your letters or anything at all."

"There has to be a reason.." Warren said, his eyes stung, but he'd never cry in front of anyone but Fayte.

"Just think about it, War." she said sweetly, putting her icy hand on his shoulder and swaying away.

Warren watched her as she left the cafeteria. Could it be possible that Fayte didn't love him anymore? He sighed and put his book back in his bag, swung it over his shoulder, and left the cafeteria.

:London, 7:30pm:

"Fayte?"

Fayte looked up from the bench she was sitting on in the locker room lacing up her jazz sneakers.

"Oh, hey Tam, what's up?" she asked, knotting the laces of her right shoe.

"Just letting you know that you have a new teaching partner in your adult class. He's waiting out front." Tam smiled. "This one's a cutie!"

Fayte laughed. "You're such a girl! Tell him I'll be out there in a sec."

"Yeah, will do." Tam grinned and walked out, clipboard in hand.

Fayte sighed and finished lacing her left shoe. It was funny teaching an adult dance class when you're only seventeen. She had taken her mom's old job, and most of the students in this class had been taught by her, so they were eager to listen to the daughter of the famous Claudia Forsythe.

Sighing once more, Fayte stood and combed her hair back with her fingers and pulled it into a low ponytail, allowing the single, faded blue strand to frame her face. She adjusted the neck of her sweater so it concealed the worst of the burns, and walked out into the studio.

"Fayte, that is your new teaching partner, Eric." Tam said, walking up to her and pointing to a man that was already on the dance floor stretching.

Fayte's eyes widened when her eyes fell on him. He had long charcoal colored hair that fell almost to his waist in a long ponytail. His build was purely athletic, lithe and long, and he had well defined muscles underneath the semi-tight fabric of his black shirt.

"Mr. Evans! Ms. Forsythe is ready to meet you now!" Tam called in a girlish voice. She giggled and winked at Fayte before walking over to her own youth students.

"Hi there, you must be Eric." Fayte said and stuck out her hand. "I'm Fayte."

"Hello." Eric smiled softly and shook her hand. His grip was firm but gentle, he had long, elegant fingers.

"So do you have any previous experience in teaching da-" Fayte trailed off as she looked into his eyes. They were almost pure black and looked so familiar.. She snapped out of her trance. "Um.. Excuse me." she shook her head and laughed. "Have you had any previous experience in teaching dance?"

"I have some experience." Eric said, his thick Irish accent sent shivers down her spine, and that soft smile was still on his face.

"Erm.. Good! So.. let's get started, I'll introduce you to the class." Fayte said and walked towards the dance floor. "So, how old are you?"

"I'm twenty." Eric said. "You?"

"Eighteen." Fayte laughed.

"What's an eighteen year old doing teaching an adult dance class?" he smiled, raising an eyebrow.

"It was my mom's old job before she died.." Fayte smiled sadly. "and its not just adult classes I teach. I teach kids and the elderly as well." Fayte laughed.

"Well I'm very sorry to hear about your mom, but its great that you love what you do." Eric grinned. Fayte's eyes widened slightly when she noticed that his canine teeth pointed a bit more then the others. '_Where do I know him from...?'_ she thought as she stepped onto the wood flooring.

"Hey guys!" Fayte called happily as she walked to the large mirrored wall at the front. "We have a new teacher in this class. His name is Eric Evans and he's going to be working with me now. I want you all to welcome him into our class." There was a murmur of 'welcome's and 'hey's and a few 'my good god!'s from the females in the group. Fayte laughed. "Now get with your partners and work on what we learned last time. I'll turn on the music and we'll try as a group in fifteen minutes. Remember to count the beats in your head!" Everyone nodded and got with their partners. Eric walked up to her.

"So what are we working on?"

"This is our ballroom unit." Fayte said, looking through a massive selection of cd's by a large stereo in the corner of the room.

"Oh great! That's my favorite." Eric grinned and knelt next to her. "What music are you using?"

"The song 'Let Love Live' from Cirque Du Soleil." Fayte smiled. "Its one of my favorites."

"That is a good one." he smiled and sat down next to her, facing the dancers on the floor. "Did you choreograph this?"

"Me and my mother did.. A long time ago." Fayte smiled sadly once more. "Oh! Got it." She grinned and held up the cd in triumph.

"Well its very good. Wonderful job!" Eric grinned and stood, offering his hand. "I figure that since I'm teaching with you, I may as well know the steps."

Fayte smiled and allowed him to pull her up. She lead him over to an empty part of the floor and showed him what to do.

Warren sighed as he looked through the window of the studio. Fayte looked so happy. He'd had Ron bring him here so he could talk to Fayte. His shoulders slumped as he turned away from the window, he'd never seen Fayte so happy. Warren sighed, wondering who that 'model-boy' she was dancing with was.

Warren took a steadying breath as he realized what he had to do. He had to leave Fayte to her own life, this was where she belonged. He pulled out his cell and dialed Ron's number.

"Ron Wilson."

"Hey, Ron. Things haven't gone quite as I'd hoped. Could you come back and get me, please?"

"Sure thing, Warren." Ron's voice sounded sad as he hung up.

Warren took one last look at Fayte's smiling face through the glass and turned away.

"Bye, Fayte.. I love you.." He put his hands in his jacket pockets and slowly walked down the dark London street, allowing the tears to freeze on his skin.


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed the last chapter (and don't hate me too much for it :P). Here's chapter 31. The chorus from the song "Let Love Live" from Cirque Du Soleil in the first part of the chapter.**

::Three days later, Thursday::

Fayte grinned as Eric spun her around the floor once more. He was a very good dancer and learned the steps quickly.

'_Please let them live  
Let them be  
Let them take what they must need  
Give them love  
Give romance  
Give the child its fair chance  
Let love live  
Let love be  
Let a human heart go free  
Give courage  
Give romance  
Teach them all how they can dance.._'

She sighed softly as Eric dipped her low to the floor, it was the last step to the entire routine, and they had mastered it. She smiled as he pulled her back up. The entire class clapped, even the youth group which was on the other side of the studio. They both did a pirouette into a grand plie as a finish, earning another round of applause.

"See? Now when you all practice and get this dance down, it should look like this as a result. Class is over for now, I hope you all enjoy your Christmas holiday." Fayte smiled and walked back into the changing room.

She pulled on her jeans, black turtleneck, and warm gray vest. She tugged on her knee-high winter boots over the legs of her jeans and laced them up. A knock came to the door as she was putting on her black beanie.

"Almost ready, give me a moment!" she said and gathered her things back into her duffle bag. She took off her hat and pulled her hair out of its ponytail, allowing it to flow down past her shoulders before she put the beanie on once more. "Yes?" she walked out of the dressing room to come face to face with Eric.

"Hey, Fayte. I was wondering if you wanted to get a hot chocolate or something on the way home?" Eric smiled softly at her. She still didnt know where she knew him from.

"I suppose that would be alright." Fayte smiled back and allowed him to lead her out into the dark London street, a fresh snow falling on their heads.

After a few moments of silence, he spoke up. "I was wondering.. Do I look familiar to you in any way?" he asked, putting his hands into the pockets of his black coat and giving her a sideways glance.

"You do look quite familiar to me.." Fayte said, looking back at him. "But I just cant place it.."

"I'll show you, but, please don't freak out on me, alright?" he stopped walking and looked into her eyes.

Fayte raised an eyebrow. "Okay..." she said, and followed him into a thicker patch of trees at the park.

"Alright, here goes." he said and got onto his hands and knees in the snow covered grass. Fayte gasped as his body shrunk and twisted. A moment later, Maggie was looking back up at her.

"M-Maggie..?" She knelt down in front of the small gray cat and put her hand on his head. She was silent a moment, then she laughed. "I was wondering why you looked so familiar. The hair, eyes, and fangs should have been a dead give away. Guess I cant call you Maggie anymore, huh?"

Eric laughed as he switched back into his regular form. "Well, I dunno. The name kinda grows on you. But I really do prefer Eric, if you don't mind. It's a bit more manly."

Fayte smirked. "Why didnt you tell me sooner?" she asked, adjusting his long, black and gray striped scarf back around his neck.

"Because I wanted to make sure that you really did have superpowers first before I scared some civilian." Eric laughed, then his face turned serious. "I know that you're the one who makes the storms come when you cry." Fayte turned her face down towards the snow, Eric put his finger under her chin and lifted her face up. "Why don't you go see him, Fayte?"

"I... I've thought about it.. But I don't even know how he feels about me anymore. I haven't written him back yet because I've been so busy with the studio and everything.." Fayte sighed. "I suppose I could. I'd love to see my friends again.."

"Well, there's your cell phone." he pointed to the small bulge in the pocket of her vest. "There's your mouth." he pointed to her lips and smirked. "Call Ron, and have him come and get you."

"How do you know who Ron is?" Fayte asked, her eyes wide.

Eric smiled. "I kinda looked through your address book one day while you were away, before I joined the studio. I found Tori's address and wrote to her. She knows all about me and what's been happening, and she, in turn, told me about you and why you came here so suddenly."

Fayte was silent for a moment, then she smiled and shook her head. "Wow.. What else have you seen of mine?" she raised an eyebrow at him.

Eric raised his hands in defense. "I looked at nothing else, I swear." he smiled. "Now, how about we go for that hot chocolate, then we go back to your place, pack, and call Ron and have him come get you?"

Fayte smiled and nodded. "Sounds good, Eric, thank you!" she hugged him on impulse, causing him to laugh and hug her back.

"Come on, I'm freezing!" he said and quickened his pace towards the café, reaching out his hand for her to take. Together, they ran through the snow, and into the heated building.


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: Come on, guys! I need some reviews.. I really need some feedback about how you guys think the story is going so far! Should I postpone chapter 33 until I get a few reviews that actually tell me how ya'll like/don't like it? Lol.**

**In this chapter, the day before Winter Formal (Friday) there is no classes. Just letting ya'll know! **

::Friday morning::

"Gee, Fayte, its wonderful that you're coming back for the holidays!" Ron said happily as he lifted them off into the air.

"I know, I'm so excited to see everyone again." Fayte smiled. "I wonder if anyone changed."

"Well, Magenta's hair is more.. magenta, Zak's been glowing more often, and Layla has re-done the landscaping on the school grounds. There are vines with flowers on them climbing up to your balcony, and a ton of apple trees. Its really nice." Ron smiled.

"That's great!" Fayte grinned, but then her face turned kind-of sad. "How's Warren?"

"He's..." Ron paused. "More Warren-like. Like how he was before the whole Royal Pain thing a few years ago."

"Oh.." Fayte sighed and leant her head against the window, and was silent the rest of the trip.

::An hour later::

"Fayte!" Tori shouted as she ran down her front steps and across the grass to where the bus was parked.

Fayte grinned and caught her friend as she leapt at her. "Tori, its wonderful to see you again! How've you been?"

"I've been great!" Tori exclaimed, hefting one of Fayte's duffle bags onto her shoulder. "Daniel came down to visit me a couple weeks ago, he says his training is going well."

Fayte felt a slight pang in her chest. "..He came to visit you?"

"Oh.." Tori sighed. "Yeah, he did. He said that you'd been calling to him a few times, but he wasn't able to come to you because he was so busy.. I'm sorry.."

"Its okay." Fayte sighed, smiling softly. "As long as he passes his tests, all is well. Then he wont have an excuse to _not_ visit me." Tori laughed and lead Fayte up to her bedroom.

"So are you coming to the dance tomorrow night? The Winter Formal?" she asked as she helped Fayte put her clothes away.

"Oh! I completely forgot about that!" Fayte laughed. "Seems like we're gonna have to have another shopping spree." she grinned and hung another one of her turtlenecks in the closet. She was going to stay at Tori's house for the three-week holiday, so she packed a bunch of winter clothes.

Tori grinned. "Seems like it." she laughed.

::The Paper Lantern::

"Hey, Warren!" Elise smiled as she ran up to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. "How are ya?"

Warren shrugged. "I'm alright, Elise." he paused. "How are you?" though he already knew the answer. It was the same one she gave him every time she came up to him.

"Better, now that I'm with you!" she giggled. "So are you getting off of work soon? Its pretty late."

"I get off in a few minutes, why? Did I promise you something..?" he asked.

"You promised that you'd take me to the mall so I could get my dress for tomorrow, silly!" she giggled, swatting his arm playfully.

"Oh yeah, that's right." Warren sighed. "I just have to finish cleaning up these tables, then we can go."

"Oh _Warrie_!" Elise said with a whine, "Why don't you just leave them? I'm sure someone else can do it. We've got to _gooo_."

"This would be the sixth time in the last two weeks, Elise." Warren sighed, then pulled off his apron. "Fine." He grabbed his jacket and briskly lead her out of the restaurant.

They were almost down the street when Kim Lin shouted Warren's name.

"Warren! This sixth time in two week! You incompetent, you fired!" She shouted angrilly, waving the frying pan, screaming in Cantonese for emphasis.

"Fuck!" Warren groaned and fisted a hand in his hair. He shot a look at Elise who put on an innocent face.

"What is it Warrie?" she whined, "I didnt _do_ anything." she glanced at him, her cold, grey eyes watering.

Warren sighed in exasperation, he was really getting annoyed with the name 'Warrie'. He looked into her eyes and felt a pang in his heart when he remembered how welcoming, yet sad Fayte's eyes were. Her blue eyes were much more expressive then Elise's. Warren sighed again.

"You know what? Forget it. Let's just go. I can tell my mom later." he shoved his hands in his jacket pockets, much to the annoyance of Elise, who was dead-set on holding his hand in public as much as possible. Warren had had no problems holding Fayte's hand when they walked down the street, but for some reason, he couldn't bring himself to do it with Elise.

Her features brightened in an instant, the ditzy blonde was back. "Okay, _Warrie_!" she said happily. Warren cringed. She looped/shoved her arm trough his and pranced down the street, happily greeting the looks she was getting from the men passing by.

Elise was a lot to look at, to be sure. She was tall, slim, and had a great figure. She had blonde hair that fell to the middle of her back, and striking grey eyes that caught people's attention in an instant, they were the shade of cold steel. But to Warren, she wasn't nearly as beautiful as Fayte.

Fayte was her opposite in almost every way. She had a more full figure, was much more curvy. Her hair was a bright white that reflected any color that was around it, and her blue-gray eyes shone with kindness.

Their personalities clashed immensely. Elise was ditzy, and tried to be too cute too often.

Fayte was more laid-back and sweet. While Elise wouldn't be caught dead in sweat pants and a tee-shirt, Fayte was perfectly comfortable.

Warren sighed again as they walked, trying to ignore the fact that Elise was 'making eyes' at every single man they passed, and wrestling, in vain, to get Warren's hand out of his pocket.

"Oooh, Warrie!" Warren cringed again. "Let's go in this store!" she pointed to one of the expensive boutique-type places which had a selection of formal gowns.

Warren shrugged and followed her in.

::About five minutes later::

"Fayte! We _have_ to go into this store!" Tori exclaimed and dragged her friend into yet another store filled with dresses. While Tori had tried on around a hundred dresses and had narrowed it down to seven, Fayte had tried on about five dresses and found nothing.

"Tori, please, the mall's going to be closing soon. Can't you just decide on something already?" Fayte asked, yawning.

"Well what about you, Fayte?" Tori glanced back at her as she walked through the store. "You still haven't found anything."

"I dunno." Fayte shrugged. "I just haven't had anything really catch my eye yet."

"Oh!" Tori giggled. "I guess you just want to find something that'll make Warr-" She cut off as her eyes widened, looking toward the dressing rooms.

"Warrie! How come you never kiss me in public?" Elise whined as she twirled in front of the mirror in a short blue dress. In Warren's opinion, the neckline was far too low, and the hemline was far too high.

"I.. I dunno.." Warren struggled to come up with a valid answer. He hadn't really ever kissed her at all.

"Does this dress make me look fat?" she asked, her mind momentarily switching to the task that was actually at hand.

"No." Warren sighed, glad for the change of subject. She didnt look fat in any of the dresses she tried on, but she asked the question over an over. "I like that one. Just get it and let's go."

"Okay!" Elise exclaimed, running back into the dressing room. Warren sighed in relief. A moment later, Elise came out, every dress she tried on was slung over the rack in the corner, the blue dress was held carefully in her hands. "We can go now." she smiled, taking Warren's hand. He grimaced.

Tori panicked. "Uh.. Uh... Fayte! Oh my gosh, I think I dropped an earring on the floor! Help me look!" she pushed Fayte toward the ground.

"Where did it fall?" asked an irritated Fayte from underneath the clothes rack.

Tori wasn't paying attention. She locked eyes with Warren, who's eyes widened in shock and dismay. He watched as her eyes slid over to where his and Elise's hands were joined. Tori sighed and shook her head at him in disappointment. Warren was dragged away as Elise started babbling about getting shoes and something to eat.

"Wait.." Fayte stood up from the floor and lifted Tori's hair back on either side of her head. "You idiot, you're not even _wearing_ earrings!"

"O-oh! Silly me!" Tori laughed nervously and swallowed heavily. "A-anyway, how about we look for those dresses!" Fayte laughed and rolled her eyes.

They searched for about ten minutes when Tori's eyes suddenly lit up. "Fayte! Look at this!" She brought down a dark blue, floor-length halter-dress that had silver sparkles in swirling patterns all over it completely gorgeous. "This would be perfect for you!" she grinned.

"That _is_ pretty." Fayte smiled softly. "Thanks, Tor."

"No problem. How about you go try it on, I'm still hunting." Tori browsed through a few more racks.

"Sure." Fayte said and walked into the dressing room that Elise and Warren had just left.

A moment later, Fayte heard Tori's happy singing voice. "Oooh, Faaaayte! I've fooooooooound it!"

Fayte laughed. "Alright, you go put yours on and we'll both come out together."

"Alright!" Tori sang.

"You ready yet?" Fayte asked.

"No... the zipper's stuck!" Tori grunted and struggled for a moment, then she sighed happily. "Alright, got it. Ready to come out?"

"Yeah." Fayte laughed. "One, two, three!"

They both stepped out and gasped at eachother.

"Tori, that dress is absolutely gorgeous!" Fayte said, smiling widely. The dress Tori had picked was black and ruffled, with a pink trim on the bottom. It reminded Fayte of a ballerina.

"Thanks. I could say the same for you!" Tori laughed. Fayte grinned. The dress went well with her hair and eyes, it hugged her curves nicely and the neckline was low enough to show an ample amount of cleavage without being _too_ low.

"All we need are shoes." Tori smirked. "Come on." she started walking toward the shoe section.

"Tori! Wait! I'm not leaving the dressing room _in_ the dress!" Fayte laughed and tried to grab Tori's arm.

"Why not? We need to find shoes that match with these dresses!" Tori giggled and countered Fayte's grab and pulled her along with her. Fayte laughed and rolled her eyes.

::10:30pm, Tori's house::

Fayte sighed as she snuggled under the blankets on the couch in Tori's room. "Tori, do you think Warren will like the dress?" she asked sleepily.

Tori paused, then sighed sadly. "I think he will, Fayte. I think he will."

Fayte laughed softly. "I'm so excited to see him again, Tor, you have no idea!"

"I'm sure he cant wait to see you either, hon." Tori said, sighing gently. She didnt want to be the one to tell Fayte that Warren had found someone else while she was away.

"Goodnight, Tori." Fayte sighed happily and turned onto her side, facing the back of the couch.

"'night, Fayte." Tori switched off the lamp on her bedside table and flopped down into her pillows, making quite a bit of noise.

Fayte laughed and threw a pillow at her. "Come on, shut up already! You really do talk too much!"

Tori muffled a reply through the pillow that was thrown into her face. She sighed heavily and threw it back, smirking as it hit Fayte right on the top of her head.

"Alright, this means war!" she laughed and sprang up from the couch, leaping onto Tori's bed and pummeling her with her own pillows.

"Fayte! Fayte, quit it!" Tori choked out between fits of laughter. "We'll wake my parents up!"

Fayte just laughed quieter and biffed Tori in the head once more.

"Alright, if you stop, I'll tell you a secret!" Tori laughed and lay back on the bed.

"Oh?" Fayte propped herself up on her elbows, still on the bed. "What secret is that?"

"There's going to be someone who is very eager to see you tomorrow at the dance. Goodnight!"

Tori said and flipped over onto her stomach.

"Hey! Who!" Fayte asked, leaning closer to Tori. "Who!" she asked again, poking Tori in the ribs. "Whooo!" she poked her again, causing Tori to take one of the discarded pillows and hitting Fayte in the stomach with it, resulting in Fayte falling off of the bed and onto the floor with a loud 'thump'.

"Tori, darling? What was that noise?" asked the thick British voice of her father, Dennis Dresden.

"Yes, dear, we heard a bit of banging, is everything alright?" asked her mother, Jerelyn Dresden.

Tori muffled her laughter into her pillow. "Everything's alright, mum, dad! Goodnight!"

Fayte laughed and crawled back over to the couch.

"Night, Tor."

"Night, Fayte."


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: Alright, here's the deal, peeps: I am requesting four reviews on this chapter before I post the next one. No review telling me if I'm doing well or badly, no chapter for you! Lol. Sound fair? I think so.. :) I'm warning you now that there is going to be a death in this chapter. (Sorry Kimono. Lol.)**

Fayte let out a heavy sigh as she fixed her hair in the mirror. She decided to leave it down and dead straight. Without her hair being wavy as it usually was, her hair fell about three inches past her shoulders when it was straight. Tori, meanwhile, was panting as she battled her hair into an up-do with tiny braids throughout.

"Need some help there, Tor?" Fayte asked, trying not to laugh as her friend managed to weave another knot into hair.

"Uck, yes please!" Tori sighed as she tried to untangle her hair from a brush. Fayte concentrated on getting the worst of the knots out before moving on to the smaller ones. Once Tori's hair was back to it's usual straight self, Fayte re-braided it into the up-do that she had wanted from the beginning. "Oh thank you!" Tori sighed in relief as Fayte stepped back to admire her work. "It's perfect Fayte!" Tori grinned and hugged her.

"Alright. Now for the dresses and makeup." Fayte smiled and unzipped the garment bag that held her dress. She pulled it out and admired how the silver sparkles danced in the light. "Do you want to change first, or shall I?"

"You go on ahead, I have a call to make." Tori said. Fayte nodded and started for the bathroom. "Wait! Ron's still taking us to the school, right?"

"Yeah. He said he'd be here at seven." Fayte looked at the clock on Tori's night stand. "Its 6:30 now, so we have around a half an hour before he gets here."

"Good. You go on and change, holler when you're done." Tori smiled and flipped through the address book on her cell phone.

"Will do." Fayte saluted and made a show of marching into the bathroom.

Tori laughed and called the number she had selected. "Hey there, Eric. It's Tori."

"Hey there, Tori, how are you? How's Fayte doing?"

"I'm doing alright, and so's Fayte." Tori moved out onto the balcony of her room and closed the door behind her. "I called because we have a bit of a problem."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. A big one. Apparently, while Fayte was away in London, Warren found someone else. Some slut from school named Elise Freeze."

"Oh bloody hell.." Eric sighed. "Does Fayte know?"

"No she doesn't. I saw them together while we were at the mall last night. Warren seemed dismayed when he saw me there. He actually looked ashamed that he was with Elise. I don't know what I'm going to do, because the two of them are going to the dance as well."

"Hmm.. That really is a problem, Tori. I'm glad you called me with it." Eric paused for a moment. "I have an idea."

::Half an hour later::

"Alright, Fayte, you ready to go?" Tori asked as she twirled in front of a mirror, admiring how the ruffled hem of her dress swirled around her knees as she turned.

"Yeah, give us a sec!" Fayte finished putting on her third layer of concealer over the burns on her neck, shoulders, and chest. She stepped out of the bathroom.

"Bloody hell, Fayte! You look gorgeous!" Tori laughed and hugged her.

"Thanks Tor, you too!" Fayte smiled. "Is Ron here yet?"

"He just pulled up. Lets go!" Tori squealed as she ran downstairs, Fayte in tow, laughing all the way.

::At Sky High, fifteen minutes later::

Tori laughed and twirled as she walked up the front steps of Sky High.

"Come on, Fayte!" she shouted as she walked over to the door to Linda's office. Fayte smiled and walked up to her, pausing at the door. "Ready?"

"Yeah." Fayte knocked on the door before turning the knob.

"Who is it?" Linda asked, her chair was facing the window, away from the door. Fayte didnt say a word, just walked up behind her chair as quietly as she could in her heels and put her hands over her eyes.

"Guess who?"

"Fayte!" Linda shouted and sprang from her chair, engulfing Fayte in a tight hug. "It is so wonderful to see you, darling!"

"Its great to see you too, Linda." Fayte smiled and hugged her godmother back. "So when is the dance starting?"

"It starts at 7:30." Linda smiled, then hugged Fayte again. "I just cant believe you're back!"

Fayte laughed. "Well I am. I'm staying with Tori for the holidays, then I have to get back to the studio."

"Oh yes, that's right. You took your mom's old job teaching dance over there. How's it going for you so far?"

"Its going absolutely wonderful! The students all have a lot of respect for me since my mom used to teach them. Its really awesome!"

"That's wonderful, Fayte." Linda smiled and put a hand on her shoulder, then looked at the clock. "Oh! Better make an announcement." She cleared her throat and spoke into the intercom. "Will all students please file into the gym at this time, please, for the dance. Will all students please file into the gym at this time for the dance." She pushed the button and sighed. "Well, off you go. I'll be in there in a few minutes."

Fayte nodded and walked over to Tori who was waiting outside the door, talking to someone. Fayte didnt really think anything of it until she saw who it was.

"DANIEL!" she shouted and launched herself into her brother's arms. Daniel laughed and hugged his sister, his large white wings fluttered slightly.

"Hey there, sis." he grinned, then fluttered his wings again. "What do you think? I passed my tests! I'm a guardian now!" he laughed.

"They're beautiful, Dan." Fayte smiled and hugged him again, brushing her fingers over the soft feathers. "Only problem now is that they're permanent. They don't retract anymore." he laughed. "I've been knocking people over as they walked in."

Fayte laughed. "So shall we head in?"

"Hell yeah!" Tori said, grabbing hold of Daniel's hand and lead them into the gym.

::An hour later::

Fayte sighed as she sat at one of the tables off to the side. She still hadn't seen Warren.

"Hey." Tori said, breathless from another dance with Daniel. "What are you doing over here? You should be out there dancing with us!"

"I dunno, Tor. I just haven't felt much like dancing." Fayte sighed again. "Have you seen Warren anywhere?"

"Isn't that him over there?" asked Daniel, pointing over to the other side of the gym.

"Yeah, I think so!" Fayte smiled and stood. "I'll see you guys later, alright?"

She took a steadying breath and walked briskly over to where Warren was standing. She was about to tap him on the shoulder when another girl shoved in front of her.

"Hey, Warrie!" Elise said, smiling and kissing his lips softly.

"Hi Elise." Warren said, taking a drink from his cup.

"Come dance with me!" Elise grinned and took his hand. Warren sighed and nodded. His heart stopped when he saw Fayte standing a few feet away, tears streaming down her face.

"Oh god, Fayte!" he shouted. Fayte just shook her head at him and ran towards the exit.

Fayte ran across the courtyard and collapsed at the edge, staring down at the dark clouds and the city beneath. She shuddered as cold rain fell across the school. Her eyes were wide with disbelief, and her tears were quickly being mixed with the rainwater that slid down her face.

"Fayte!" Warren collapsed beside her. "Fayte, please, look at me!"

Fayte just shook her head and put her head in her hands, sobbing. Warren sighed, letting a few of his own tears fall. He pulled her into his arms.

"Fayte, I am so, so sorry!" he cried into her hair as he kissed the top of her head.

"Warren.." Fayte's soft voice spoke up. "Let go of me." Warren stiffened and looked down at her. "Let me go!" she cried and stood, her hair clinging to her face. "How could you do this to me!" she shouted, thunder clapping behind her.

"Fayte, I'm sorry! You didnt try to contact me at all in the nearly eight months you were gone! I didnt think you cared anymore!" Warren stood, trying to move toward her again. Fayte stepped back.

"Did you ever think that maybe I was caught up with things over there? I have a full time job in London, Warren. I'm taking over my mom's old job teaching dance, I wasn't able to get a spare moment in to write you back! I kept trying but there was never enough time to do anything!" Fayte said, tears running down her face once more.

"Fayte, I told you I was sorry. Please, you have to forgive me! Elise doesn't mean anything to me, I only told her I'd go to the dance with her because she was begging me to after you left! She thinks we're dating! She wont stop trying to kiss me or hold my hand or anything." he sighed. "Fayte.. Please.." he reached out a hand to touch her face. Fayte flinched but didnt step back.

Warren gasped when he saw the concealer wash away from her neck. He gently touched the burn mark that was the exact same shape as his finger. "Oh my god.. Fayte.. This is what I did to you that night?" he stepped closer and wiped away the rest of the concealer from her neck, shoulders, and chest. "Oh god.." he whispered hoarsely. Tears fell down his face as he wrapped his arms around her and cried. "Fayte, Fayte I am so sorry! Please forgive me!" He put gentle kisses on each of the burns.

Fayte let out a shuddering breath and put her arms around him, allowing her own tears to fall once more. "Warren, I'm so sorry. I should have tried to contact you as soon as I got there. I really meant to, but I just got so caught up in everything that had and was happening. I forgive you, but, will you forgive me?"

"Fayte, I think I could forgive you anything." Warren looked into her eyes as he cupped her cheek. He slowly leant forward. When their lips were a scant inch apart, Elise ran over to them, fuming.

"Warren! What the hell do you think you're doing with this fat cow!" she shouted, wrenching Fayte away and slapping her across the face. Fayte stumbled under the strength of the icy blow.

"Elise, we were never going out to begin with! I only agreed to go to the dance with you because you wouldn't stop bothering me about it!" Warren seethed, his hands steaming. "The girl I love is back now, Elise. Don't bother me anymore." he turned away from her and walked over to where Fayte was still crouching, her hand on her cheek.

"Stay away from her!" Elise shouted and shot a large chunk of jagged ice at them. Warren quickly melted it with his flames and stooped down by Fayte, helping her to stand.

By this time, Tori and Daniel had run out of the school and were soon at their side. Elise let out a cry of rage sending another shard of ice at them. Warren and Fayte had their backs turned as they walked back to the school. Fayte gasped when she heard Tori cry out. She turned back to find Tori on the ground, the shard of ice in her chest, and blood leaking from the corner of her mouth.

"NO!" Fayte screamed and fell to her best friend's side. "Tori, Tori, look at me!"

Tori's eyes rolled back into her head as she gasped for breath.

"Oh damn.." Daniel gasped as he knelt beside her. "Tori, love, please, you have to stay with us!"

"Oh god.." Warren let out a shuddering breath as Tori closed her eyes and her breathing stilled.

"NO!!" Fayte screamed again, putting her hands to Tori's cold face. "Tori, no, you cant die! We.. We were going to have a blast these next three weeks, remember?" Fayte took her friend's icy hand into hers. "I.. I was going to stay at your house for the holidays! We were going to have sleepovers every night! And a Johnny Depp marathon like last time! We were going to eat ice cream and have loads of fun and..." Fayte trailed off as blood soaked the grass beneath her, she drew in a shaky breath and collapsed on top of Tori, sobbing. "Tori, NO!"

Warren winced at the pained anguish of Fayte's cry. It was filled with the raw emotion of the worst kind of pain a person could experience. "Fayte.. She's gone.." he whispered, trying to pull her back.

"No.. She cant be. First it was Daniel, then it was mom..." Fayte gasped out as she sobbed. "My best friend cant leave me too!"

"Fayte.." Daniel put a hand on his sister's shoulders. His white wings drooped. "Fayte, she's gone." he winced and turned away from his love's body, tears falling from his eyes. He turned when he heard the scrunching of many footsteps coming down the grassy hill. Linda, Coach Boomer, Mr. Medulla, Will, Layla, Zak, Magenta, and Ethan all stopped in their tracks when they saw Tori's body on the ground.

"Oh god..." Linda whispered tearfully.

"Hey! You!" Boomer shouted at Elise, who was currently trying to sneak onto one of the busses. She immediately stopped in her tracks and put her hands in the air. "Someone get her out of here."

Mr. Medulla sighed and threw a vile of green liquid at her, it burst and immobilized her body. "Boomer, I'm going to need your help in getting Miss Freeze to the authorities, could you help me please?"

Boomer nodded and lifted her stiff body and carried her into the school. "Happens every damn year.." he muttered. "Some whiner-baby decides to act up.."

"I'm going to take Tori home." Daniel sighed, wiping his tears away and cradled her limp body in his arms. "Warren, take care of Fayte, will you please?" Daniel kicked off the ground and flew down into the city.

"Everyone, back into the school." Linda said softly to everyone present, she looked back sadly at Fayte who was still shaking terribly from shock in Warren's arms. She sighed and turned to follow the others back into the school.

"Fayte.." Warren said softly, gently rubbing her back as tears fell down his face.

"Warren.. Please, could you.. Let me go..?" Fayte said hoarsely as she tried to stand. She slowly took a few hesitant steps towards the edge of the school.

"Where are you going?" Warren asked, stepping up beside her, cupping her cheek in his hand.

"I.. I don't want anyone else to be hurt because of me.." Fayte said as if she was in a dream, her voice sounded so far away.

"Fayte!" Warren said, moving in front of her. "Fayte, come on. I need to get you inside, you'll freeze!"

"No Warren.. I... I need to go.. I don't want you getting hurt.." Fayte drew a shuddering breath as she took a few more steps.

"Fayte, listen to me!" Warren said sternly. "I'm not going to get hurt. The only way you'd ever hurt me is by leaving. You've lost the most important people in your life, so I can understand why you're feeling like this is you're fault!"

"But it is my fault!" Fayte shouted, her voice returning to its normal level slowly. "Every death has been my fault the last year! First it was my brother because I talked him into going to help the Commander, I left the house when I could have protected my mom, and now I've let my best friend die! How can you say that none of this is my fault!"

"Because it isnt, Fayte." Warren said quietly. He looked into her eyes and hugged her tightly. "Please come inside with me."

"I-" Fayte was about to answer when the intercom turned on.

"Due to the tragic event that has taken place, Winter Formal has been canceled. The busses are waiting out front to take you all home." Linda's tired voice sounded across the campus.

"Come on, Fayte." Warren lifted her into his arms and carried her through the heavy rain into the school, and up to her flat.


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: Just a bit of an explanation for Special2 who reviewed with a very good question!**

**Fayte does have healing powers, Tori was already too far gone for her power to have much effect in saving her. There's not too much you can do about a giant ice shard in someone's chest. Lol.**

**Thanks for that, Special 2!**

**Thanks to you guys who took heed of my AN last chapter and gave me four reviews! Great job, you make me smile! Lol.**

**Here's chapter 34!**

"Our Father, who art in heaven, hallowed be thy name.." the priest spoke in a soft, sad voice as Tori's casket was lowered into the ground. Fayte sniffled and put a black, gloved hand to her face, letting the tears fall. Warren sighed softly and tightened his arms around her. He sniffled and wiped a few of his own tears away.

"Holy Lord, please accept the spirit of young Torine Antoinette Dresden. Let her soul live in the light of the glory of your name, amen." the priest crossed himself and stepped back so that Tori's friends and family could drop handfuls of dirt over her casket.

Jerelyn fell to her knees and sobbed after she put in her handful. Dennis picked her up and slowly carried her away. Fayte nearly collapsed as flashes of memories of her and her best friend filled her head. Tori had been killed by a girl in a fit of possessive jealousy; stabbed through the heart with a shard of ice to save her friends.

As she approached the six foot hole that Tori now rested in, she summoned all of her strength and thought of only the good memories of Tori. Not of when they'd had a minor disagreement back when Fayte still attended Sky High, and not of Tori's pained face as she bled to death on the school grounds after Elise ran her through. She let the dirt fall slowly through her fingers as she said her internal goodbyes to the closest thing she'd ever had to a little sister.

She quickly turned away and walked back through the Queen of Heaven Cemetery and out onto the wet London street. She stumbled blindly and hardly saw anything past her blurry eyes.

"Fayte!" Warren called as he ran out after her. "Fayte, stop!"

Fayte continued walking, but at a slow pace. Warren quickly caught up.

"Fayte, where are you going?" he pulled her to a stop on the sidewalk.

Fayte looked up at him, her eyes red and puffy. "I'm going to my apartment, Warren." she shook with cold as the rain penetrated her black coat. "I just saw my best friend being lowered into the ground. That's the third time I've seen a loved one buried within the last year! She was only seventeen.. She was too young, Warren..." Fayte trembled as she brought her hands up to her face, crying quietly.

"I know, Fayte.." Warren said softly as he embraced her tightly, kissing her hair. "Come on, let's go." he kept a firm arm around her as they walked through the rain.

Once at Fayte's apartment, Warren grabbed a towel and slowly rubbed it over her damp hair, trying to dry it. He heated his hands to speed the process. Fayte sighed.

"I'll go make some tea." she said softly and walked into her kitchen, but a scratching noise from her bedroom caught her attention. She walked into it and saw Eric sitting on the fire escape in cat form. She smiled gently and let him in.

Eric shook himself to get the water drops and melting snow off of him and curled against her legs, mewing up at her.

"Hey, Eric. I didnt see you at the funeral." Fayte said as she sat on the ground, petting his damp fur.

"I know.." he said softly. "I was in the tree above the grave, you wouldn't have seen me." His tired, cat voice spoke softly as he lay on the carpet.

"Woah.." Warren said as he entered the room. "Am I going insane, or did that cat just talk?"

"You're not going insane, Warren." Eric laughed softly and turned human, now sitting on the carpet. His long charcoal hair was in its usual low-ponytail, and was dripping slightly.

Warren's eyes widened and he looked over at Fayte, who tried to conceal a smile and shrugged.

"Eric's a shape shifter. He's a good friend of mine and Tori's.." she trailed off and wiped at a tear that threatened to fall. Eric stood and offered his hand to her. Fayte took it and let herself be pulled into a standing position. She sighed. "So, you guys go ahead and introduce yourselves. I'm gonna go make that tea. Did you want any, Eric?"

"Yes, please. Thanks love." Eric smiled warmly at her, causing Warren to raise an eyebrow.

"Just how good of a friend _are_ you to Fayte?" he asked, staring into Eric's black eyes.

Eric laughed. "You have nothing to worry about, Warren. That girl loves you more than anything." He sighed and removed his damp coat and scarf, draping them over the chair by the fireplace. He pulled off his gloves and set them on the arm of it.

Warren nodded and folded his arms over his chest, studying this strange person. He seemed normal enough, but his features were a bit off. A little _too _cat-like. His damp hair was the color of coals and reached his waist. His eyes were black and almond-shaped, and if you looked hard enough, you could see that his pupils were slightly diamond shaped, just like a cat's. His body was long, lean, and graceful and he had very artistic hands. A definite model-boy.

"How old are you?" Warren asked after he finished his inspection.

"Twenty." Eric said, holding his long hair close to the fire so it could dry, he looked up at him. "You?"

"Nineteen." Warren said. There was an awkward silence before Fayte walked into the doorway.

"Tea's ready, guys." she said, a small, forced smile pulled the corners of her lips upward slightly. Warren could tell she was trying not to cry.

"You know, Love," Eric put a hand on her shoulder. "Did you ever think that maybe since your brother could come down and visit you as an angel, then Tori could as well?"

Fayte looked up at him, her eyes widened with hope. "Do you think so?"

"It's a possibility." Eric smiled. Fayte smiled back and hugged him gently. Warren kept repeating in his head that they were just friends and that Fayte still loved _him _not Eric. But he was glad that Eric had been able to cheer her up. Warren hadn't even thought about that possibility.

"I'm going to see if I can find some cookies or something." Eric said, walking into the kitchen and over to the pantry. "I'll set up the table and everything, you can just chill in the livingroom." Warren raised an eyebrow.

"Does he live here?" he asked Fayte as they sat on the couch.

Fayte laughed. "No. But sometimes it seems like it. He's always telling me to sit down and relax while he runs around doing things. Cleaning, cooking, you name it." she smiled. "He's really helped me out these last few months."

Warren nodded, feeling a slight sinking in his heart. He should have been the one who comforted Fayte and helped her. "Fayte... I'm so sorry that I haven't been able to be there for you." he looked at her face, then his eyes turned downward.

"Warren.." Fayte put her fingers under his chin and lifted his face. "You don't need to worry about that. We lived in completely different countries! There was no possible way that you could have done anything."

"I know.. But I still feel terrible." he sighed and cupped her cheek, caressing her jaw with his thumb. "You have no idea how much I've missed you, Fayte." he said softly.

"I think I do, Warren." she said before she leant in and kissed his lips gently. Warren sighed and kissed her back. Fayte pulled away after a moment. "Because I think I've missed you just as much, if not more." she smiled softly. Warren returned the smile and kissed her again.

Eric watched from the kitchen door, teapot in hand. He grinned and stepped back into the kitchen to give them some privacy. After about ten minutes of checking the livingroom to find them both still holding and kissing eachother, he got a mischievous smirk on his face. He dropped the teapot back onto the burner, causing a loud bang to reverberate throughout the apartment.

Fayte and Warren jumped and pulled away from eachother.

"Sorry 'bout that!" Eric called from the kitchen, trying to contain his laughter. "The.. uh.. tea's getting cold, by the way!"

Fayte laughed and shook her head, Warren smiled.

"Coming Eric!" she called and pulled Warren up from the couch. She smirked at Warren and kissed him softly in the doorway to the kitchen.

Eric laughed and rolled his eyes. "Oh come on, you are going to make me sick!"

Fayte laughed. "Sorry, Eric." Warren smirked and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

They all sat and talked for a while. Eric excused himself as his cell phone started ringing. He came back in a moment later to find Fayte and Warren kissing again.

"Jeeze guys, give it a rest already!" he laughed. "Anyways, that was my mom on the phone. She wants me to come down to her house and help her with some cleaning. I'll talk to you guys later, alright?"

"Alright, Eric. Thanks so much for everything." Fayte said, standing and giving him a hug. Eric smiled and hugged her back.

"It was no problem at all, love. See you." Eric pulled away and shook hands with Warren. "Later, man." He waved to them and turned into cat form, running over to the front door of the apartment, winking at Fayte.

Fayte laughed and opened the door. She laughed even harder when she heard the landlady, Mrs.

Engel, screamed in German about cats. She ran out onto the landing and cleared her throat, calling down as sincerely as she could.

"Is everything all right down there, Mrs. Engel?" She coughed into her hand to conceal the laughter. Warren smirked and stood beside her, staring down at where the aggravated old woman stood with a broom.

"NEIN!"she shouted. "Zat damn cat comes in 'ere all ze time, and I 'ave no idea 'ow! Next time, I call ze pound!" she gave a frustrated yell and closed the door to her office.

Fayte stumbled back into her flat, trying to contain her hysterical giggles. Warren chuckled and hugged her.

"You're going to give that poor woman a heart attack one of these days if you and

Eric do that to her on a regular basis." he smiled.

"Personally, I think she needs to learn how to accept cats." Fayte smirked and wrapped her arms around his neck. Warren smiled softly and gently kissed the burn marks on her neck.

Fayte shivered in his arms. Warren sighed against her neck, smelling her sweet perfume. He trailed his lips from her neck up to her cheek as his hands caressed her sides. He nibbled on her earlobe, causing Fayte to shiver again with a content sigh.

Warren gently lifted her into his arms and carried her into the bedroom.

"You should rest, Fayte." he said softly. "You've had a stressful couple of weeks. I'll go get your tea." He set her on the bed and went back into the kitchen.

Fayte sighed as she pulled out a short, black nightdress and set it on the bed. It had a black lace trim that made the straps, the low neckline, and the bottom hem which reached about the middle of her thighs. She peeled the damp, black, funeral clothes off and carried them into the bathroom, hanging them over the shower rod.

She came back out into the bedroom and unhooked the front snap of her black bra. At this point, Warren had walked back into the room. He froze when he saw her, the teacup falling to the floor, dumping its contents, and shattering. Fayte blushed and smiled softly.

"Sorry.." she apologized and pulled on the nightdress. As she was adjusting the straps, his hands stilled hers. He wrapped his arms around her and crashed his lips to hers. Fayte moaned softly and clung to him.

"No need to apologize." he said with a soft smile, his eyes darkening. "Trust me, you're forgiven." He lowered her onto the bed and covered her body with his, kissing her hungrily.

"Mm, Warren..?" she tried to speak as he kissed her.

"Hm?" Warren grunted, nibbling her earlobe once more.

"Maybe we should clean up that tea.." she shivered as his warm breath caressed her neck.

"Leave it, I'll get it later." Warren smirked at her before kissing her again.

Fayte shivered as he ran his hand down her right side, gliding over the silky material of her nightdress. He slowly edged the hem up her thighs, fitting his hips to hers. He shivered as Fayte lightly ran her long fingernails across his back.

"I love you." he whispered and claimed her lips once more.


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: Hey guys! This is finally it! We've reached the final chapter :). I'm so glad you all stuck with me! Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed, read, and enjoyed this fic! **

**Note: This chapter is set about two years in the future. Warren is twenty-one and Fayte is twenty. **

**Be on the look-out for my new fic whose first chapter should be up in a few weeks! I am not sure whether its going to be a Lord of the Rings fic or if I'm going to take another stab at a Harry Potter, again. (I have three that I'm wanting to write of HP) or Sky High. How about we do this, ya'll can review and let me know what one you'd like to see!**

**Since this is the last chapter, I figure I can give you a summary of each one that I'm thinking of writing.**

**HP: Harry Potter has always been loyal to Gryffindor. What happens when, in his final year of Hogwarts, a quiet Slytherin, whom he'd never noticed before, stumbles into his life? (Going to be AU since I haven't read past the 4th book.. slaps self I know, silly me!)**

**Harry/OC :D**

**HP: Oliver is happy with his life as the star keeper of Puddlemere United. He has fame, fans, money, and all the women in the wizarding world swoon whenever his name is mentioned. He definitely has the life any man would want. When one of their chasers has an accident and becomes paralyzed during a match, they need to find a replacement. That is where Karol McGallough comes in. She is cool, calm, collected, and very confident.. That is, that's how she is on the outside; the exterior that everyone knows her by, and holds her to. What is Oliver to do when he finally faces a new challenge: facing rejection from a woman! A chaser from Scotland, no less!**

**Oliver/OC :D**

**HP: I got a request before to make a sequel for "Listen to Your Heart". If I have any readers that would like me to continue the Oliver/Jazzi story, please let me know! **

**This would continue from where the last chapter left off; Oliver proposing to Jazzi. It would go into detail about their life together. About Oliver being the star keeper for Puddlemere, and Jazzi's life being a well-known member of the wizard band, 'The Spill'. Will their relationship be able to withstand their conflicting schedules? **

**LOTR: Life in the Shire had always been peaceful for Frodo since the war ended. As he's reading a book in his favorite spot in the forest, he watches as a small wagon he'd never seen before rides past and into Hobbiton. **

**Note: I AM NOT AN EXPERT ON LOTR! (Going to be AU).**

**Frodo/OC :D**

**SH: Agent Elizabeth "Batz" Martin of the HAE, the Heroes against Evil, is recruiting new Heroes for their team. Their offices are disguised as a real estate agency, as recommended by Jetstream and the Commander, in LA. Elizabeth, in a word, is tough. She had endured many hardships in her life including living in a shabby orphanage from the age of seven to the age of eighteen. Now at twenty-three, she is making a name for herself. To the citizens, she is one of the top realty agents who had formerly worked with the Strongholds. To the people in the HAE, she is their top undercover agent. She has been given the job to recruit a hero for a dangerous mission. Her target: Warren Peace. **

**Of course; Warren/OC:D**

**Anyways, those are the stories! Give me some reviews on which one you think I should work on next!**

**Now, CHAPTER 35! dance lol.**

Fayte sighed contentedly as Warren nuzzled her neck on the couch in their apartment, his hand resting on her seven-month-pregnant belly. They had been married for a little over a year, and had agreed on getting an apartment in London so Fayte could keep doing what she loved.

She smiled as she looked at the diamond on her ring finger. She brushed a fingertip over the shiny stone. Warren smiled and brought her left hand up to his lips. Fayte kissed his cheek and leant forward so she could bring her mug of hot chocolate to her lips.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Warren asked, kissing her neck softly.

"Sure. The Christmas lights are lovely at night." Fayte smiled and set her mug on the counter. She walked into their room and pulled on a burgundy turtleneck and a fuzzy gray scarf. Warren put on his own black turtleneck and a gray scarf that matched hers.

They held hands as they made their way out of the apartment complex and onto the street. Fayte shivered against the cold, but warmed up quickly when Warren put his arm around her shoulder, the other holding her hand.

She sighed happily as she looked at the bright Christmas lights that shone brilliantly against the dark London sky. She stuck out her tongue and caught a snowflake. Warren laughed and hugged her to his side.

"Goofball." he smiled and kissed her cheek. Fayte smiled and hugged him back, then stopped walking and put her hand to her stomach. "Fayte?" Warren stopped, a worried expression on his features as he cupped her face in his hand.

Fayte shook her head and tensed, concentrating on the ground, then smiled. She looked into his eyes and took his hand into hers. She brought his hand down and gently pressed it against the top of her rounded belly. Warren's eyes widened and then he grinned happily.

"Oh my god.." he looked into her eyes as happy tears welled up in his. He stood silently as their future child kicked against his hand. After a few minutes, the kicking stopped and Warren breathed a happy sigh. He cupped her face again as he stared into her eyes. He leant forward and softly captured her lips.

He pulled away after a moment and wrapped his arms around her, holding her to him in a gentle hug as he lovingly kissed her forehead, both cheeks, chin, the tip of her nose, then finally kissing her lips once more. Fayte smiled softly against his lips and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Warren pulled away as he saw two bright lights appear in front of them. He shielded his eyes and smiled. "Merry Christmas, Fayte." he said softly, kissing her temple.

Fayte looked up and tears welled up in her eyes. She ran at the light that was slowly dimming, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "Oh my god!"

Daniel smiled happily and hugged his little sister back. The other light stood back a few paces, crossing its arms over its chest. "Well gee.." it said. "Give _him_ all the love, why don'cha!"

Fayte looked up and past her brother, fresh tears welled up in her eyes. "TORI!" she shouted and leapt at her best friend. Tori laughed and hugged her back.

"Good to see you too!" she smirked, then stepped back, looking down at Fayte's stomach. "Wow, girl, been busy while I was away, huh!"

Warren gave a short laugh from where he was standing. Fayte blushed. "I-I.. Yes.." she said, looking down, then started laughing. "Due in two months."

"Do you know what gender?" Daniel asked, putting a hand over her stomach.

"No idea." Fayte shrugged. "We didnt want to ask. We wanted to be surprised."

"Oh. Well you know what you're going to name it if it's a boy, right?" Daniel waggled his eyebrows.

"I was thinking Warren Jr." Fayte said, trying not to laugh at her brother's offended expression. Warren raised his eyebrows and looked at her.

"Really, love?" he asked. Since they'd been living in England for over a year, he'd been developing a little bit of an accent mixed in with his usual words. He walked over to her and put a warm hand to her cheek.

"Yeah.." Fayte trailed off, blushing. "I wasn't going to tell you until later on an-" she trailed off as Warren put his fingers to her lips he smiled and kissed her gently.

"Thank you." he said softly, smiling that gentle smile he reserved just for her. Fayte smiled back.

"Well fine then." Daniel huffed. "What if it's a girl?"

"I was going to ask Warren if we could name her Claudia.. after mum.." Fayte looked down at her feet. Daniel nodded, a sad smile coming to his lips.

"Of course we can, Fayte." Warren said gently, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back against his chest.

"Really?" Fayte asked, turning her head to look up at him. "I feel kind-of bad.. You're the father, yet I'm not really giving you any choice to name it." Warren just smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Warren Jr. and Claudia sound just fine to me." he kissed her temple. Fayte sighed happily and leant against him, hugging his arms against her breasts.

"Okay."

Tori and Daniel stood back slightly, both smiling at the obvious love that was between their two friends. Daniel wrapped an arm around Tori's shoulders, gently brushing his hand over her soft white, feathery wings. He kissed her cheek gently. "Okay you guys, its time for us to go."

"So soon?" Fayte looked up at them, tears forming in her eyes again. Tori smiled softly and walked over to her.

"You'll see us again, Fayte. We'll always come back when you need us, don't worry!" Tori hugged her gently, kissing her forehead in a sisterly way. "See ya, sis." she smirked. "Bye, War. Take good care of her, will ya?"

"Always." Warren said softly, hugging Fayte a little tighter to him as she shivered, two tears running down her cheeks. Tori nodded and stepped back.

"See you, Fayte." Daniel said, a soft smile on his handsome face. He wrapped his strong arms around her and Warren awkwardly, causing them all to laugh.

"Bye, bro. You better come back soon!" Fayte said semi-threateningly. Daniel grinned and kissed her cheek.

"Of course." he stepped back and held Tori's hand as they walked down the street. They waved back over their shoulders as they walked, then slowly disappeared into a silvery mist.

"Well," Warren said after a moment, "we better head back, love." he said, giving her one last squeeze before stepping away. "It's getting pretty late." Fayte nodded and allowed him to lead her back to their apartment. She looked back one last time at the place where her best friend and brother had disappeared.

"Warren?" she looked up at him.

"Hm?" Warren glanced back down at her, his arm coming up to wrap around her shoulders as they walked through the snowy streets.

"I love you." she said simply and kissed his Adam's apple. Warren smiled and kissed her forehead before pulling her to a stop.

"I love you too, Fayte. Forever and always." he leant down and softly put his lips to hers, his arms coming up to embrace her fully as they kissed in the moonlight.

When they entered their apartment a few minutes later, Warren turned on the radio.

"You know how we missed Prom last year?" he asked as they got on their pajamas.

"Yeah." Fayte nodded and looked up at him. "Why?"

He smiled as his favorite song came on the radio. "May I have this dance?" he asked, bowing and holding out his hand.

Fayte smiled softly and nodded. Warren wrapped his arms around her as her arms came up around her neck. He sang along softly with the radio, his deep voice rumbling in her ear as he rubbed her back soothingly.

'_Fall on me  
Tell me everything you want me to be  
Forever with you forever in me  
**Ever the Same**_..'

**A/N: Thanks for reading, guys! I hope you enjoyed it:). Please review!**


End file.
